Unexpected Love
by YaOiPrInCeSs16
Summary: YAOI! Tybalt has always watched Romeo from afar. Wanting to have him as his own even if it's wrong. What happens when they meet face to face? Will Romeo still be faithful to Juliet? Or will he fall for the handsome Tybalt instead? Dont like yaoi dont read
1. Proluge

My first Romeo x Juliet fanfic. I just finished watching the anime(which was really sad yet awesome at the same time!). And I thought about making a yaoi dealing with Romeo and Tybalt. This is the anime version;NOT THE BOOK! Hope you like it.

**A/N: If you don't like yaoi or anything to deal with boyxboy love, don't read. I don't want flames about pple who disagree with yaoi or anything dealing with that. To all who love yaoi, please ENJOY! )**

_**Unexspected Love**_

_Thoughts_

Proluge:

**Tybalt's P.O.V.**

People of Neo Verona started rushing towards thier homes as rain started pouring. I never did care for the rain. Neither did I care about what happens to everyone else. After all, Fransico wanted me to protect Juliet, but that seems to be hard for me to do.

Why you ask?

Let's just say I've become fond of her _so called love._

I jumped onto my black-winged horse and was soon in the dark skys. Water dripped on my face but nothing matted. As I looked down, I saw Juliet and the Montague prince at the place were Iries bloomed. Swiftly and un-noticed, I watched as Juliet smiled at Romeo before running away from him;back to Conrad and the other's home. Once she vanished, I gazed over at Romeo, the Montegue prince.

Oh, how he intrigues me so.

_I shouldn't think of these things..But for me to fall in with the son and soon to be archduke of Montague was something I couldn't avoid. _

Just recently, I've been dreaming about the young prince. At first, they were one's of inoccence. Where we were in a place away from rules and pain. Where it was just us and showed our love for one another anyway possible. Then it became a bit...

Graphic if you may say.

Both of us making love to one another. Hearing Romeo scream my name. Pleasure so unreal that it ended up with me waking up hot and sweaty in the middle of the night with displeasure.

I mean, who wouldn't fall for such beautilful teal eyes that showed uncertainty yet lonelieness? Those soft, pink lips that were begged to be kissed? Soft, sunkissed skin that I would love to touch for year on ends.His short, blue hair that was getting soaked by the rain. It seemed like he didn't care just like me. Without thinking, I flew to where him and his white-blue winged horse was until I landed a few feet in front of him.

Romeo sensed my pressence and stood his ground. The horse behind him gave a slight dangerous look but I ignored it. After I jumped off of my own horse, I walked closer to the young, handsome prince, who backed away a little until his back met the wall.

"Y-Your the one I saw with Juliet. Who are you?" Ah, his voice captivates me. Why I'm like this, I will never know. But Im starting to fall drawn to the young prince even more.

I placed both hands on the wall so Romeo wouldn't escape. My emtionless gaze bored into his frightened, yet determined teal eyes. Waiting for one of us to make the first move. However, I knew this was going no where. None of us were bothered by the rain that continued to pour around us. Our horses doing nothing but watch and whine slightly at what would happen next.

_This might be my only chance. Besides, this should be fun._

"I'm Tybalt. But do you fear me, Romeo?" I asked him without question and he stared at me with shocked eyes.

Watching his expression chang almost made me smile a little but i managed to control myself. Romeo looked away from my gaze. "No..I'm not afraid of you. Whatever you want to do, do it. As long as you don't hurt Juliet or her friends." He replied with nervousness in his voice but avoided my gaze all at once.

That made me smile upward.

"As you wish." With that, I grabbed a hold of his chin and placed my lips softly on Romeo's.

**XXXXXXX**

**Romeo P.O.V.**

Soon, I felt soft lips claim my own. My eyes widened in shock as I stared at the black-haired man.

_Why is he doing this?! I love Juliet not him! I barely know him...Yet why do I seem to like this? With Juliet, it's shy and yet comfortable. But with this man, I feel excited and impatient at the same time..._

Then, my body moved on it's own. Both my arms wrapped around Tybalt's neck;pulling him closer to me. I felt his tongue agianst my lip;asking for entrance which I shyly granted. I don't know why I'm doing this, but it feels..._soo _good.I felt a strong arm around my waist;pressing my body against his as Tybalt deepened the kiss. I let out a soft moan when he bit my lip and started trailing down my neck. For some reason, my body reacted to every touch, every kiss and was lovin it.

_Is this right? I know this is a sin. To cheat on Juliet with another man nonetheless. Yet this feels so amazing. I don't think I'll experience this again._

I felt a hot breath near my ear as I was placed on the ground of Iries. "Would you like me to stop, Prince Romeo?" Tybalt asked me in a deep, husikly voice before biting my earlobe and nibbling it.

As hard as I tried to think, I couldn't. My mind was clouded with lust and passion that I didn't care what he did. I just wanted him. I know my father will wonder where I am and why I didn't return soon. In a way, I didn't want to leave..Not this feeling..Not Tybalt's touches-

That's when I finally came back to reality.

With all my strength and willpower, I pushed Tybalt off so I could sit up. He sat across from me;staring at me with those dark, mysterious blue eyes and I couldn't stop the blush that appeared on my face. However, I became serious quickly and stood up before dusting my clothes.

"S-Stay away from me!" I told Tybalt with a serious tone;watching him stand up as well and looked out towards the sky.

I noticed the rain had stopped and the nightly sky shined with many stars. Hearing a horse rein made me turn around and see Tybalt about to jump onto his horse's back. I then did something I know I shouldn't do.

"Wait!" I called out and ran over to Tybalt before he got on his horse and flew off. He turned around to face me once I was of arm reach and I stared into his eyes.

_Those eyes...Why do they seem to draw me so? I shouldn't do this! I know I shouldn't...But..._

"Will I see you again?" I asked the mysterious man Tybalt, who only stared at me before walking closer to me.

Tybalt then grabbed both of my shoulders and kissed me deeply for the second time. Atfirst I was hesitated before responding back to the kiss. However, Tybalt broke the kiss;leaving me wanting more. We stared at one another for a short while before Tybalt ruffled my blue hair with care before speaking.

"Meet me here tomorow night. When the stars starts to shine. Only if you wish to see me." Tybalt said with a straight face before climbing on his winged-horses back.

If I ever gave him a name, it would be 'The Dark Knight'. So dark and mysterious and yet handsome and wise at the same time. I nodded at his invitationed before I watched him fly away towards the sky. I watched him until I could see him no more.

Cielo nudged my shoulder slightly;concerned about me. I smiled at him and petted him gently. "I'm fine Cielo. Its just, I don't know if what I'm doing is right. In my mind, I know that was I did meant that I am cheating with Juliet. But...I can't help but want to be near Tybalt as well. Something about him..I don't know.." I said to Cielo, who rubbed against me so I would feel better.

I laughed a little. "We better head back. I'm sure father will be angry at me. Either way, we always seem to get right out of it." So, I climbed onto Cielo's back and we flew into the sky of Neo Verona; back to the castle of Montoegue...

**Hope I did well on this part. I'm not sure if I should continue this, but if you want me to please tell me in your comment! They will be greatly appreciated! I want to know how I did. Arigato! (bows)**


	2. Chapter 1

I'm back once again! Since I have people who want me to continue this story, I will continue on! I want to thank **AlphaWolfFang, limeygirl714, **and **Jarield** who commented my previous chapter!I really appreciate it! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo x Juliet or it's characters.**_

_**Warnings: Threats, language, boyxboy love, jealously and some drug use.**_

_**Unexpected Love**_

_Thoughts/__**Flashbacks**_

Chapter 1:

**Juliet P.O.V.**

Last nights, I saw Romeo. So handsome and sweet that I just can't stop thinking about him. I know that he must think of me as well. Yet he is a Montague and I am a Capulet. Still, ever since our departure, I feel as if something is stopping us from getting further. Not our kingdoms, not our families but something else.

_Romeo...Would you still love me if something were to tear us apart?_

I was sitting on the bridge; looking down at the water underneath. As usual, I wore my boyish disguise; one of which I didn't want to wear but I have been since I was a littler girl. Now, I'm sixteen and I have so much to accomplish.

In my hand, was a Iris. The flower of me and Romeo's love for one another. Though, I do have doubts. Like, what if Romeo just likes me for my looks? What if he just gains my trust so when its time to battle, he will know my weakness? Will there be another woman in his life?

I stopped my train of thought. _No...Romeo wouldn't do that...We love one another and we wouldn't abandon each other for someone else...Right?_

When I thought this, I looked down at the water to see my reflection with curious, brown/red eyes. All I could do was stare with a thoughtful gaze but at the same time, I was frustrated. My long, red hair was in a boyish wing;one couldn't tell between what was real and what's not. Boyish clothes that could probably fool anyone in their eyes.

But not Romeo.

He could see right through my disguise and look at me with such love and passion in those teal eyes I grew to love. Just the thought of that made me put a smile on my face; thinking on what the next night will bring for us. I blushed slightly at meeting my love and smiled even more when I thought about the situation deeper.

"Why are you out here alone, Princess of the Capulets?" I turned around to see Tybalt leaning on the other side of the bridge. His gaze on me like a hawk; so intense that it sent shivers down my spine.

Then, I jumped off the the edge; so me and Tybalt would be facing each other. I kept my guard though;for I didn't fully trust this dark ally of the Capulets.

_Its kinda weird knowing Tybalt would appear in the open like this. Wonder what brings him out here so suddenly..._

"Tybalt...Why are you here? Is it something about the Montagues?" I then asked; trying to see if my reason was true or not.

However, Tybalt only shook his head as he crossed his arms. His blue eyes boring into mine until he stood straight up and looked down the bridge. "I saw you. With the prince. Do you share a bond?" Tybalt asked me with an emotionless face as he looked over at me.

I was in complete shock. How did he know about me and Romeo? In fact, how did he know that me and Romeo even liked each other? That's when it hit me. "Have you been spying on me Tybalt? If it's because Grandpa asked you to-" I watched the black-haired alley shake his head slowly.

"No. It was of my own free will and I just so happened to see you with him one night. Do not worry though. I'll keep your meetings a secret. As long as you try to trust me and not look at me like some kind a cold, blooded killer." Tybalt interrupted me but gave me a serious look in those mysterious, blue eyes of his.

The only thing I could do was slowly nod. _He said he would keep it a secret. I'm sure he won't tell. If he does, I will not be able to go out alone anymore and see Romeo again. Somethings not right though...I can feel it...But what?_

After Tybalt bowed slightly to me, he jumped off the bridge. I gasped and quickly ran over to see if he fell in the water. As I looked down, I only saw a boat sail by from under me and no sign of Tybalt anywhere.

**XXXX**

**Romeo P.O.V.**

_Tybalt..._

The name haunted my mind all day and night. I couldn't seem to stop thinking about the dark, handsome knight. Me and Cielo decided to go back to place where me and Juliet meet at. Where the Iris grew beautifully and harmless. I watched as Cielo ate from the ground and I just sat down;leaning against the wall(or what was left of the huge ruin).

I remembered pieces of what happened last night. Those soft kisses, gentle fingers, and that our bodies molded perfectly against each other-

_NO! I shouldn't think of such things! It's hard enough knowing I like the guy that way. A GUY for goodness sakes. Still...should I really care what people think? If my father knew, he would be extremely pissed and I'd be married in days. I love Juliet, though. With all my heart. The moment I saw her, I just had to have her. The more I thought about her, the more I got to know her more. And yet, I'm starting to fall for a stranger...Why does this have to be so freaking hard?_

Cielo nudged my shoulder with his nose and I chuckled at his action on getting my attention. I rubbed his head gently with and let out a sigh. "Is it wrong to love someone you can not love? I mean, I love Juliet and yet she is a Capulet. And I'm starting to have feelings for a man that I should not know. He was with Juliet that day, but I never knew his reason for being there." I said to Cielo, who seemed to listen while eating the fresh, green grass.

Then I remember the talk me and mother had earlier today. She was the only one who knew about me being...well..bi as you can say. I haven't fully confirmed that I am, but ever since that night with Tybalt, I've been having doubts. Just thinking about me and my mother's conversation made me blush a little bit.

_**"Have you talked to Juliet, Romeo?"**_

_**"Yes mother. She is doing very well. Though, I can't help but wonder..."**_

_**"Was it? You know you can tell me anything."**_

_**"Well...I met this man the same night I went to see Juliet and I don't know why, but I found him so intriguing."**_

_**"How exactly?" My mother sitting next to me with kindness in her blue eyes and I only smiled.**_

_**"He's not like the other men I've met. No. He's mysterious in his own way. Though he knew I was with Juliet, I knew that he liked me. And, I'm getting the conclusion that I like him back." I told her with a blush stained on my cheeks and I heard my mother giggle.**_

_**"Romeo, that's just saying that you like the man. Just be careful, all right? I don't want your father to hurt or yell at you like he did last night. News travel fast when it comes to you my son." Mother said to me and I could only nod my head.**_

_**"I understand. Thank you mother."**_

_**"Your welcome, my precious Romeo."**_

_Mother...You've always been there for me. Even if you and father are separated, you always seem to love me no matter what I do. _I smiled gently and I looked up at the dark night sky.

Really, it was close to evening. That's when I started to wonder if I should really wait for Tybalt. When I returned home that night, my father was not please. I could feel his slap on my face as I touched my cheek gently. Flashbacks of what happened that night fresh in my mind.

_**"Why were are back so late son?"**_

_**"I-I'm sorry father. I was just flying through town with Cielo and-"**_

_**SLAP!**_

_**"You know that you are not suppose to be out so late at night. As the next archduke, you should be at your palace and making sure everything is in place. Do you understand, Romeo!"**_

_**"I...understand father..."**_

I smiled sadly before looking up at the sky with wonder in my teal eyes.

_I rather be tortured by my father than tell him about Juliet or Tybalt. Still, so many feelings are in me that I don't know what to do. Who shall I wait for? Juliet or Tybalt? I do not want Juliet to think I've forgotten about her but I don't want to miss my chance and getting to know more about Tybalt as well. Damn it.._

Glancing over at Cielo for a minute, I stood up and stretched before making a decision...

**XXXX**

**Tybalt P.O.V.**

"Are you sure you should go back Tybalt? I mean, this could be risky."

"Kazu, you know about my situation. Besides, I'm sure he'll be there."

My brunette friend, Kazu looked at me with concerned green eyes. His brown hair was short with some black streaks in it and his skin was tan like mine. We've been close friends since Juliet's was little. He's the only one that knows about Juliet and Rome's secret affair including my liking for the young prince. Kazu watched me put my black cloak on me; our hide out was unknown and the destination was a place where nobody would know to look.

"Just be careful, man. I know how much you like Romeo, he is a looker I'll give you that much. But not only are you risking your own life, but the cover of the Capulets. Do you not fear the Montague's and their torture?" Kazu asked in a calm tone of voice; I strapped my weapon on my waist as my twin swords hid on my back.

I looked over at Kazu with a straight face but I managed to crack a smirk. "No. I don't really fear the enemy. As long as Romeo is alive and well, I do not fear them whatsoever. I'm glad that you care so much for me my friend." I replied with a small smile.

Kazu blinked at me in surprise and blushed slightly on his cheeks while smiling and rubbing the back of his head. "Its all good! Just being a good friend is all! Don't want you getting caught by the guards or anything. I don't think Juliet would be very pleased about hearing you getting caught. You've done so much for the Capulet's that it would be devastating, you know?" He said with a smile and I only nodded.

"I guess. I will see you at sunrise then." I told Kazu with a wave over the shoulder before Kazu returned the gesture and I soon walked out of the room;closing the door behind me.

From the tower, I watched Romeo and Juliet talk to one another. Both of them comfortable in each others presence. I don't know why, but I envy Juliet. She is very beautiful and any man would want to be with her if she were to ask. However, watching Juliet showing so much affection towards Romeo made me angry. I wanted to make Romeo smile. I wanted to make him blush on his cheeks.

Sadly, I couldn't do a thing. If I were to intervene, then Juliet would not trust me and Romeo wouldn't dare on coming back. Although Romeo and Juliet's love is forbidden, my love for Romeo is also one as well. As darkness grew, Juliet finally stood up and decided to give Romeo and kiss on the cheek. They were blushing slightly at this but laughed it out before Juliet said her goodbyes and rushed off. Finally, the stars were out and it was my turn to make my appearance.

While I walked up the steps, I noticed Romeo was laying on the ground;sleeping soundly. Cielo, who stood a few feet away from him, gave out a sound that announced my presence. I would have left, but watching Romeo sleep there so vulnerably made me stay. That's when I realized that he actually came to see me.

_You risked that much to see me, Romeo? I should reward you but I do not think it would be wise to do so just yet._

I advanced towards Romeo's sleeping form until I was in kick length. Then, I sat down and leaned against the ruin while watching Romeo sleep. I felt a wind blow towards and saw the young prince shiver in the cold. Without any doubt, I picked him up and put him in my lap so his head rested on my shoulder. After that, I took my cloak off and wrapped it around my love's fragile form.

_Love? I wish he were mine. He belongs to Juliet yet I hold him in my arms. It's his choice after all if he wants to see me or not. No matter what, I will always love him from the shadows. Even if he is in love with Juliet._

Suddenly, I felt Romeo's body move a little. I looked down to see his eyes open to reveal those beautiful, teal eyes. He blinked a few times and looked up at me until we were staring into each others eyes. Somehow, Romeo realized what he was doing and blushed hotly to push me away and scramble away from me. I raised a questioned eyebrow at him as he stared at me with shock.

"Y-Your h-here!" Romeo said to me with a shocked look on his confused face, which I personally thought was very cute to me. I only smirked at him.

"Of course. I did say that you could meet me here. As I can see, you took a risk and came anyways. How brave of you, Romeo." I replied calmly while staring into his eyes and a smirk.

Romeo blushed at this and looked away. "Well I...Um...I just wanted to see you...If you don't want me here, then I'll leave now." He said softly to me; noticed there was sadness and guilt in those memorizing teal eyes.

Once he said that, I walked over to him and knelt in front of the young prince. Romeo looked up at me before I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Oh, how much I missed kissing those precious lips. I watched as Romeo stared at me with a blush on his face and closed his eyes before placing his hands on my chest;attempting to push me away but I didn't plan on moving.

"Why do you do this? You know this is wrong...Wrong for us to do such a terrible thing..." Romeo whispered softly to me with slight nervousness in his voice as I looked down at him; curiosity claiming me but I only frowned slightly.

"Do you care? From what happened last night, you weren't complaining." I told the cute blue-haired prince, who blushed again in memory of the day we finally met face-to-face and turned his head away so he wouldn't meet my gaze.

"That was because I was unsure. I-I didn't know what was happening or why it happened. Now that I think about it-" Romeo stopped himself from speaking further as his eyes widened in shock. I, however, smirked widely at the mention of this.

"So you thought about me?" I said to him softly before pushing him on his back and straddling his waist. I watched Romeo blush even more and shook his head before staring up at me with pleading, teal eyes.

"N-No! I-I just thought about that night...Damn I'm not helping myself at all." Romeo muttered in defeat and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at his cute attempt to defend himself.

"Its all right to think about the past. How about I refresh your memory?" I whispered in his ear in a huskily, deep tone of voice before biting his ear and I earned a gasp from Romeo.

"P-Please...D-Don't..." Romeo said from underneath me;trying to push me away but let out a moan that was sweet music to my ears. I stopped my assault and lifted myself enough for me to look Romeo in the eye.

When I stared down into Romeo's beautiful teal gems, I saw so many emotions within them.

Guilt.

Nervousness.

Want.

And...lust perhaps? Maybe it was just me.

But what I saw the most was something I was afraid of...

_Fear._

I studied the young, Montague's form with curiosity. A blush appeared on those tan cheeks, and his full, pink lips parted slightly from when I kissed him previously. He was like this because of what I was doing. At first, I thought the young one actually had feelings for me as well. I was willing to take big step further and kiss him the previous night but it seems I've frightened the young one.

"Do you not like it? You want to see me and yet you will not let me touch you. Even when I held you in my arms? Do I look that threatening to you?" I asked the beauty under me with slight hurt in my voice and Romeo stared up at me with slight shock.

**XXXX**

**Romeo P.O.V.**

All I could do was stare into those haunting, blue eyes that I dream about every night. I'm not scared of Tybalt at all. When I was in his arms, I was a fool to let myself crawl away from such warmth and protection. And when he touched me, I felt so alive. I never experienced such a thing, but it felt good and I wanted more. But I let my scared side get a hold of me and now it was finally noticed by Tybalt.

_Should I accept him? I know that what we're doing isn't right...but..._

So I sat up on my elbows a little so I could look at Tybalt in a good angle. Our gaze still locked on one another. "I'm sorry...Its just...There's Juliet and I don't want to lose her in anyway...I-I love her..." I said softly and looked away; not wanting to ruin the moment yet afraid to look into Tybalt's eyes.

Then there was silence. I closed my eyes as if waiting for him to yell at me or hurt me.

But nothing happened.

I felt the warmth leave me and I looked up to see Tybalt standing up while dusting his clothes. His back was towards me and didn't even spare me a glance. "I understand. You still love Juliet. A woman that you are forbidden to be with and yet you fall in love with her either way. Willing to risk your honor, your life for her. I envy her. Though, you still love her and I will not stop you from feeling that way." Tybalt spoke to me without turning to look me in the eyes as he stared at the starry sky.

I stood up while staring at Tybalt. The words he spoke were full of pain and yet he didn't want me to feel guilty all at once.

"This will be the last time we meet, Romeo of Montague. And I will not interfere with your secret relationship with Juliet. However, if we meet again but for the same reason, I won't hesitate to kill you on Juliet's behalf." Tybalt finally turned around to stare into my eyes with his blue ones.

So many questions ran through my mind. I wish I had an answer to them all, but it seems that time has cut short for me. Tybalt watched me with patience until he turned away from and advanced towards the exit of stairs.

"It seems you do not want me. Remember this, I've seen to fallen for you for a long time, little prince. Apparently, my love is not necessary nor do you have room in your heart to accept me. So until we meet again, farewell." He said over his shoulder; about to be gulped in darkness..

But somehow, I couldn't let him walk away. Not now.

My body moved on its own and I was then hugging Tybalt from behind. Why can't I just let him go? Its been two days since we met and I'm already becoming lonely without him.

"Please...don't leave...I-I'm sorry to put you in so much pain..." I said while burying my face in his back;nuzzling it with affection while tightening my embrace around my dark knight.

_Mine? No, I can't think like that. Though, why do I tell myself such things when I can't even let Tybalt go? Somehow, without him near me, I feel so alone and cold. This feeling...I don't know what it is...but I don't want it to go away..._

Suddenly, Tybalt turned around to fully face me until we were staring at one another. I felt a soft hand cup my cheek and stroke it with such love that I let myself go and closed my eyes;leaning against the soft touch. Thats when I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist;pulling me closer against Tybalt until our lips met.

I blushed hotly at the sudden contact but started to relax and closed my eyes slowing. Tybalt's kisses were so much different from the ones of Juliet. Juliet's were soft, and sweet and very shy which was very nice for me. Then, you have Tybalt's. His kisses wanted me to be comfortable, yet they were demanding and gentle all at once.

And I love it.

Being a little bold, I responded to the kiss. I was about to deepen it when Tybalt pulled away;leaving me wanting more of his touch. My hands rested on his chest as I stared into those blue eyes that bore into my own. As I did so, I was searching for something. To prove that Tybalt wasn't lying about his love for me. That what he said was what he meant.

I saw no doubt in his eyes nor did i sense a hint of lie in them as well.

When I was about to move closer to Tybalt, he stepped back a little, but held my hands in his own. Our hands in one another's felt so perfect together. So much warmth and promise at the touch. Tybalt then offered me a small smile.

"Do not bring guilt upon yourself. Its not good for you. However, if you wish for me to look after you, then I will with your permission. Though, do not think I will defend you when the time is right for you and Juliet to settle the score. My love for you, will forever burn." Tybalt said to me with a calm tone and I blushed at this;hearing Tybalt saying he loved me made me feel butterflies in my stomach.

_This must be what Juliet felt like when she met me...I can see why..._

"I...understand, Tybalt." I said to him before looking him in the eye and saw him smile down at me.

After that, Cielo made a noise to get my attention as I looked over at him. Tybalt noticed this and letted go of my hands. I snapped back over at Tybalt;urging myself to not reach out towards the dark knight, but felt cold without him near me.

"Seems to me that it's time for you to return to your palace, prince." Tybalt informed me clearly and I stared at him before looking up at the sky with a sad look on my face.

"So it seems." I replied softly; sadness dripped from my voice when I looked over to see Tybalt picking up his cloak and putting it on.

Watching him getting ready to leave saddens me. I don't know why though. I mean, these feelings I have for him is wrong. VERY WRONG.Yet I don't want to be apart from him. Tybalt says he loves me and I can't say it in return;for I love Juliet.

Before Tybalt was about to leave, I asked him something. "If you do love me...Would you risk your life to see me? To make me yours and not Juliets? Would you betray the Capulet's to be with me? Even if it means leading to your death?"

Once I said that, a strong breeze blew pass us. I only hoped that Tybalt didn't think I was asking the wrong way. However, Tybalt looked over his shoulder with a serious look until a smile was upon his handsome face. I awed at the beautiful smile Tybalt was giving me and was even more surprised at his answer.

"Yes."

That answer repeated rapidly in my mind as I watched Tybalt, the dark knight walk away;into the darkness once again.

Either way, I couldn't help but smile as well..

**TBC**

There you have it! Chapter 1 is complete! I tried to put as much stuff as possible so I could please you guys! Hope it was good. Please comment, though! I want to know how well I did! Until next time, ja ne! (Bows, waves and walks off)


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm back with another update! I want to thank everyone who commented my last chapter! I am truly thankful! (bows) Here's chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy it!

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Rome x Juliet or it's characters.**_

_**Warnings: Language, sexual jokes, threats, drinking**_

**Unexpected Love **

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 2:**

**Fransisco P.O.V**

"Where are you going, Fransisco!"

"Don't worry, Antonio. I'm just going to visit someone. Won't take long, I promise."

As I walked down the path from our home, Antonio watched me leave with confusion and worry. I didn't mind though. What I was going to do was more important then anything else. Especially if it deals with Juliet.

_I don't know why, but Juliet has been more thoughtful lately. Like, something is doubting her judgment. Conrad doesn't know, Curio and Antonio don't know. Not even Cordelia has a slight guess on what is wrong. There's only one person I know that might know what's up._

It was only sunrise in Neo Verona and hardly anyone was in the streets but some of the store owners. I turned into a dark corner and walked down the alleyway to see a man in a black cloak guarding the entry.

The name looked up at me with sharp, green eyes. "State your name and reason."

I stared at the man with a serious look. "I'm Fransisco and I'm here to speak with Tybalt. But you probably knew that did you not?" I told the man clearly as he only stayed silent and let me through.

Once I went through, I looked around to see a whole new world. For some reason, it seemed dark and mysterious; many men were hear drinking and sleeping along with talking among themselves. I walked past them and looked over to see Tybalt sitting at a table with arms crossed and feet crossed on the table.

Tybalt seemed to be sleeping but the chance of that was very slim. I walked over to him and spoke. "Tybalt. We need to talk." I said loud enough for only him to hear and not the other men in this dark place.

I watched as he opened his eyes;revealing secure blue orbs as they looked up at me. His face show no emotion until he broke out a sly smirk; placing his feet on the floor and arms on the table to look at me at a better angle.

"Well, well if it isn't Fransisco, guardian of the beloved flower. What brings you here, perv?" Tybalt greeted me teasingly but I only frowned and didn't want to counter back with one of my own.

"It seems that Juliet has been distance lately. Not only from us but from herself. As if, she doubts something. No one knows what but knowing your wandering the streets all the time, I assume you know what's wrong with her." I told Tybalt in the understanding way possible and Tybalt's smirk turned into a frown.

Then, Tybalt stood up from his seat and walked over to me. "Let's talk outside shall we?" He said to me before walking past me and I could only follow him.

Once we were away from the sounds of drunken men, Tybalt leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. I stood before him quietly before speaking.

"So...Do you or do you not know?"

"What if I do know? What if I don't want to tell you? Will you fight me or will you just give up." Tybalt asked me in a dark, yet threatening tone of voice and I only glared at him slightly.

"Juliet is very important to us. Not just to us, but to the people of Neo Verona. If something is keeping her from being strong, then we must find out what it is and get it as soon as possible-"

"You will do not such thing!" Tybalt snapped sharply like a dog protecting it's owner.

I stared at him in shock; not knowing why Tybalt reacted in such a way. _He does know something after all. Whatever it is, he doesn't want any of us knowing or harming it at all._

"Tybalt...What is it that makes you so protective of it?" I slowly asked; not sure on how to ask and I watched Tybalt send me a glare before looking away.

"Or...Is it_** someone**_?" Now that made Tybalt stiffen a little bit.

_BINGO._

"It is nothing you should worry about, perv." He spoke up from a a short silence.

"Nothing to worry about! Tybalt, anything you know about Juliet is important information! What if this deals with the Montague's? Do you really want Juliet's life to be taken so easily when we didn't even know their plan beforehand!" I yelled at Tybalt with such anger in my eyes but I calmed myself down;not wanting the people inside to come out and know what was going on.

However, Tybalt leaned off the wall and stared into my ruby eyes with blue ones. "Listen. I have my own reasons as to why I'm allies with you Capulet's. Yes, I will defend and protect the princess with my life, but whatever information I know is something I don't share unless it is truly needed. Obviously, you just want to know because you want it for yourself." He stated clearly;not breaking eye contact with me until he let out a breath.

"I understand your concern for Juliet and I respect that. But I too have someone I am concerned for and I will not intervene in something that is needed by only few people. This conversation is over. I will see you at mid-day or if something comes up. Goodbye, Fransisco." Tybalt said to me but more calmly before walking back into the shack of the other men.

After that, I stood in my spot for a second. Gathering everything I heard, my eyes widened at the one thing Tybalt said to me.

_Tybalt...Who is it that you love so much?_

**XXXXX**

**Romeo P.O.V.**

"Mother!" I greeted loudly as Cielo landed on the big balcony of my mother's home.

My mother turned around from placing a pot of flowers on the table and smiled sweetly at me. Her shoulder length blue hair and calm blue eyes made people know that me and her were truly related. Once I hopped off Cielo's back, I walked gracefully towards my mother, who walked over to meet me.

Both of us walked over to the small table on the side as she sat down on one end and I sat at the other.

She observed me with her calm eyes and smiled at me;her hands in her lap. "There's something different about you Romeo. Something good happen last night by any chance?" She asked me with a smirk and I blushed faintly but I smiled anyways.

"You could say that. I saw him last night. He became more and more open. Not entirely but he told me how much I meant to him. Still..." I trailed off as I remember what Tybalt told me and my smile turned into a frown.

Mother noticed my change of mood and decided to intervene. "He knows about Juliet doesn't he? And if so, I bet I know who this man you speak so fondly of is." She asked with a calm look upon her face and I looked up at her with shocked teal eyes.

"Y-You do?"

Mother nodded slowly. "I believe so. I've heard a lot about him. Tybalt, right?" My blush darkened and my gaze fell downwards but I snapped out of it by my mother's gentle laughter. This made me a little confused. Wasn't she upset? Mad? Did she not know that if Juliet were to see me and Tybalt together that it would risk my relationship with the beautiful Capulet?

Then, mother stared at me and smiled. "Romeo, no need to be ashamed. I understand that your feelings for the handsome man is growing stronger. However, you do know that this will also damage your relationship with Juliet. Its one thing to love en enemy who is an enemy. But of you Romeo, the future archduke of Neo-Verona of the Montagues, to fall in love with a man is even more dangerous." She told me with a serious look in her eye and I too, listened deeply to her words.

"I know that it is very dangerous. Besides, I don't know if I even love Tybalt. I mean, I do care for him deeply, but will my heart accept him? And as for Juliet..."I paused before turning my head to look at the flowers mother planted. "What if she were to know about Tybalt's love for me? Will she still be true to me or will we fall apart and battle when the time is right?" I asked more to myself then my mother as I went into my own thoughts for a second.

Suddenly, I felt a soft hand grab my own and I looked up to see mother holding it in her grasp. "Whatever your decision is Romeo, I will be here for you. But before you do, think about what will happen if you do accept Tybalt. What the consequences you will have to face and what joys it will bring upon you too. Though, if you chose Juliet, then you fate would have already been sealed. For destiny has brought you two together to change Neo-Verona. However, DO NOT let your father know about this. If he knows that you are seeing either of them..." Mother stopped herself;afraid to speak more and I only nodded in understanding.

"I understand, mother. Still, it will be a very hard decision. So many choices yet each one has a bad side to it. Either way, I will either have to break the rules or follow them as father commanded." I said to mother, who nodded in agreement before I stood up and pulled my hands away from her own.

"Well...I best be off...I was going to visit someone, but I'm not sure if I should risk it." I said to her over my shoulder as I approached Cielo, who lifted his strong head to look at me.

"Be careful dear. Make sure that no-one suspects it's you when you visit him." Mother replied and sent me a wink when I turned to gawk at her.

I blushed slightly but smiled at how mother would know such things so quickly. Saying my goodbyes, I climbed on Cielo's back and we were soon flying up in the sky of Neo-Verona...

**XXXX**

**Tybalt P.O.V.**

"Any news from the Montagues?"

"No, Tybalt. Not a dime."

"I see...Thanks."

One of my comrades nodded before vanishing into the shadows;taking their place throughout Neo-Verona. As I went back to my hideout, I opened the door to see Kazu sitting at the table with some beer in hand. He looked up at me when I closed the door behind me and I raised an eyebrow that said 'what the hell are you doing here?'.

"Hello, Tybalt. I see your home a bit early. I brought some supplies for you encase you get a little weak per say." Kazu said to me kindly and I placed my cloak on the chair and my bag.

I wore a black sleeveless shirt with some black pants. Two belts supported it and I had some black boots on to match as well. Also, I wore a gray, sleeveless vest to cover my shirt so I would at least look half way decent. As I sat in the other chair, I crossed my arms and glared half heartily at Kazu, who smiled.

"What do you want, Kazu?" I asked coldly; wanting to know why Kazu was here without my permission.

"What do you mean? Can't a guy visit his best friend and allie?" He said with a smile that could get him out of this but it failed him greatly.

"No." I said straight out without no hesitation.

"Oh come on Tybalt!" Kazu protested but I sent him a hard glare that made him smile nervously.

"Ok, ok! Don't kill me. I was actually curious about your lover is all." He finally confessed and I gave him a suspicious yet deadly look.

"He's not my lover-" Kazu cut me short before I could finish my sentence.

"**YET**! I mean, I'm the only one who knows about Romeo, right? And I've seen the kid and he's delicious. One thing I don't get though." Kazu said to me and I gave him a look to continue as much as I didn't want him too.

"Why the hell haven't you tapped it yet?" Kazu asked innocently with an evil smirk that spread across his face.

Just when I was about to jump out of my chair and beat the living shit out of Kazu, a knock was on the door. It wasn't like the others though. Though it was hard, it seemed like a nervous type of knock.

Kazu and I looked over at the door before Kazu nodded. He got up and grabbed his sword as I grabbed one of mine. We stood on each side of the doorway as Kazu grabbed the door handle.

"Who is it?" Kazu asked seriously and loud enough for the person on the other side to hear.

What the person spoke next made me fall in shock.

"This is Romeo Montague. I came to speak with Tybalt." They said outside.

Kazu's mouth fell ajar and my eyes widened in shock. We stared at one another before I placed my sword back as did Kazu and went to open the door.

There in front of me, was Romeo. His figure was covered with a black cloak like mine and his hood was up. When he lifted his head up, I was met with teal eyes. The ones that I've come to fall in love with when I first saw him. Before I spoke, I peeked out to see if anyone else was with Romeo, but saw nor sensed no one. Quickly, I pulled him inside before closing and locking the door.

Romeo almost tripped if he hadn't caught his footing. Once he was inside, Romeo pulled his hood down so we could look at him better. Kazu was amazed that it truly was the son of Lord Montague and grinned.

"Well, well, well! It's Romeo, the future archduke! What a surprise to see you here in these dark streets! I've heard a lot__about you from Tybalt here." Kazu said to Romeo, who blinked in amazement and looked over at me as I avoided eye contact with him.

"I see. But um..." Romeo turned to look at Kazu. "Not to rude or anything, but I wish to speak to Tybalt alone." Romeo blushed when Kazu's grin widened and he slung an arm around Romeo's shoulders.

"Of course! Of course! Want to '**talk**' about business. I know how you nobles are. Besides, I'm sure Tybalt's going to be '**satisfied' **by the time your done with him-"

"**OUT KAZU**!"I barked out;anger slowly leaking out of me.

I had enough of Kazu saying things so..._**sexually **_and I roughly shoved Kazu out of my home and slammed the door in his face.

I let out a frustrated sigh when a soft chuckle was heard from behind me. I turned around to see Romeo, who stopped laughing and blushed at me. He bowed his head slightly; not wanting me to see his face.

"Um...I'm sorry to come here unannounced, Tybalt...But um...I just wanted to see you is all..."Romeo said to me softly; like if he said anything wrong, I would punch him or something.

_He's nervous...Very cute..._ I couldn't hold back the smirk that was on my face as I approached Romeo. When I stood in front of him, I wrapped an arm around his waist and gripped his chin so he would look me in the eye.

There was something different about Romeo. He didn't seem frightened nor scared of me anymore. Even when I told him that he was allowed to love Juliet, he came all this way to see me. I stared into those beautiful, teal orbs that showed joy and anticipation.

"I'm glad you came. But you shouldn't come without me knowing. What is someone was to hurt you?" I told Romeo, who looked away with shame on his face.

"I'm sorry..." He replied in a whisper that I managed to hear.

I held Romeo gently against me and buried my face in his hair. His scent was so overwhelming; so calm. I felt two arms wrap themselves around me;returning the embrace I gave him. Pulling my head back a little, I placed a soft kiss on his head before pulling Romeo away a little to see him fully. A pink blush was on his cheeks and he looked away shyly.

"You need to apologize. I'm sorry the way I sounded. I just don't want you hurt is all. Forgive me?" I said to Romeo, who stared at me with those orbs of his and he nodded with a warm smile.

"Of course." He replied back and I could only give him a small smile before walking off to place my weapon in the corner.

Romeo took off his cloak and I glanced over to see him. Unlike the attire he wore, he wore a black long sleeve shirt and some black pants. I raised an eyebrow when Romeo caught me looking and blushed with a nervous laugh.

"Um...I wanted to dress like you...It seems that the color black is very common so um...I changed into this to please you..." Romeo managed to spit out while looking me in the eye and I smirked while eying him hungrily.

"Well your doing a very good job on pleasing me." I said in an almost lustful tone but Romeo's blush darkened and looked away.

I realized that Romeo must have noticed and I cleared my throat before pouring a cup of water in a glass and placed it on the table. As Romeo sat down, he thanked me quickly before taking a small sip of the water. I sat on the other side and only watched Romeo with observant eyes. He must have sensed this for Romeo blushed a little and glanced up at me every five seconds.

Cute that's all I got to say.

"So...Why are you really here exactly? If you stay for too long, your guards will come looking for you." I informed the young prince, who looked at the table sadly. As much as I wanted my precious love to stay here with me, I didn't want him to get in trouble.

"Remember when you I asked you that question...And you said yes?" Romeo asked without hesitation and I became a bit suspicious about where this was going.

"What of it?" I answered with a straight face and I watched Romeo boldly look me in the eye. His expression was serious which shocked me but only slightly.

"If we are together, do you know the consequences we will face? The people would have to betray to be with each other? I wonder if I should chose such choice but I am unsure of myself. You say you love me yet you do not prove it. How?" Romeo paused for a minute; a spark of fire burned in his eyes but was filled with confusion and hurt but mostly betray and uncertainty.

"How can I say I love you back when I have to fully trust you on your judgment!"

Without warning, I stood up from my seat and approached the Montague. Romeo quickly got up as well but as I got closer, he stepped back until his back met the wall of my home. I did not trap him but I knew that if he were to escape, something else would be going on between us. I stared into his eyes with slight frustration yet yearning in my own. We stared at one another for a minute until I broke the silence that fell between us.

"Do you really think I care about the consequences, Romeo? I barely care what other people think. Yes, there will be people that I would have to face or betray to finally be with you but I'm willing to take that risk. I'm willing to sacrifice my life to be with your. Even if it's just to see your face from afar then so be it. Still, you must trust me as you did with Juliet. Juliet may be the one you love, but I you will forever have my heart. No one has ever seen this side of me but there's something about you..."I paused and smirked as I brushed back some of Romeo's hair to look in his eyes.

"I do not know what it is, but you draw me to you. Weather you love me or not, I will keep my promise like I said last night. Unless, you want me to prove it to you..."I cupped Romeo's right cheek and leaned down to kiss his cheek softly.

I heard him gasp a little and pulled away to see him blush. Romeo looked away with a thoughtful look in his eyes. "I-I don't know...I've never...um..done it before..." He replied with embarrassment.

I stared down at the prince with shock yet amusement. Though, I chuckled at this. "You mean you've never done it with a **man **before?" I corrected Romeo, who stared at me with shock.

"T-That's not what I meant!" Romeo countered back but I only shook my head. Teasing Romeo was funner that I thought it would be.

"But that's what you infirming. Knowing that you and Juliet are virgins you have no experience." I said right back at Romeo, who went silent and only glared at my weakly before looking away.

"I'm not sure if I should. Doesn't it hurt?" Romeo asked me innocently while looking at me with fear in his teal eyes. I only kissed his nose in comfort and hugged him close to me.

"At first but not the whole time." I replied calmly before thinking about what I was saying.

_What am I doing? Romeo is much too young for such thing. As long as I've wanted to make love to this beautiful prince and make him mine, I cannot do something that he doesn't want to do. God Tybalt, control yourself._

"Romeo..." I said almost painfully but calmly. "I am not forcing you to...do it with me. Not now at least. As much as I want to do it with you and make you mine, I cannot do it for you are to fragile and precious for such thing. I do not want to taint you." I explained to him while staring into his eyes and my hands on his shoulders.

Romeo listened carefully before looking away. Even if he doesn't want to, as long as Romeo is with me I'll be happy. Suddenly, I felt two soft, gentle hands on my face and I looked down at Romeo, who smiled at me. Confidence and slight uncertainty showed them self among his teal eyes and I stared down at him in shock.

"I may not be ready yet...But I want to feel your touch. I-I want to know that your not a dream. Please Tybalt...For me..." Romeo pleaded softly before leaning up and pressing his lips on my own.

_Romeo..._

Not wanting Romeo to think I thought wrong of him, I wrapped my strong arms around his slim waist and kissed him back. Romeo's arms around my neck while pulling me closer to him.

_If its just for one night. Just to have him near me and hold him in my arms. I will never again think that this was a dream._

**XXXX**

**Juliet P.O.V.**

_Romeo...My dear Romeo...I wonder what you are doing right now. Do you think of me? Do you miss me as much as I miss you? I hope so...I miss you so much.._

I looked out of my window dreamily; Romeo the main thing on my mind. That's when I remember my encounter with Tybalt on the bridge that say. This made me worry a little bit. Tybalt knew about my love for Romeo and said he wouldn't tell a soul about it. Still, I wonder if Tybalt actually cares about me and Romeo. I mean, I know that Tybalt is protecting me because Fransisco asked him too but I doubt sometimes.

A knock interrupted my thoughts and I turned my head to look at the door. "Come in." I told them loud enough to hear.

When the door opened, I saw Fransisco come in before closing the door behind him. I walked away from my window and sat on my bed so I could face Fransisco at a better range.

"Hello Fransisco. How are you?" I greeted him kindly and watched Fransisco smile at me.

"I'm doing fine Juliet, thank you." Fransisco replied before sitting beside me on the bed. I watched as he took a deep breath before speaking.

"Juliet...Do you know much about Tybalt?" He asked me out of the blue but was very serious about the question. I blinked at this but shook my head.

"Not much...I did speak to him yesterday but we didn't say much. Why? Does it have to deal with the Montagues?" I asked with high interest and alert; wanting to know the reason as to why Fransisco asked the question.

Fransisco only shook his head. "No, no. It has nothing to deal with the Montagues. I just visited him earlier this morning and I was wondering if you knew anything."

I raised a confused eyebrow at the blond warrior. "Depends...Did Tybalt mention anything?" I said to Fransisco, who tensed a little bit let out a sigh.

"Well...He said that he loved someone...Not loved but someone he cared about. And even though I don't know Tybalt very well, I didn't think he'd be one to care for many people except the Capulet's;including you, Juliet." Fransisco confessed and I sunk the information in. I stared down at my hands, which were on my lap and I thought for a minute.

_Tybalt is in love? But to whom? Not that I care, but I wonder...Let's see, he talked to me about Romeo and I on the bridge. And the way he talked about us was a little bit of jealously...Unless..._

I gasped softly of a conclusion to this. Fransisco noticed this and stared at me with worried, ruby eyes. "Juliet? Something wrong?" He asked with concern and I only smiled and shook my head.

"No, it's nothing. Just remembered something I was suppose to do." I laughed a little bit;hoping Fransisco would let it by.

Fransisco gave me a worried look but nodded. After that, he stood up from my bed and looked down at me. "Well, I better be off. Curio and I have some business to attend to and I don't think Conrad would be happy if he knew we were still here. I'll see you at dinner, Juliet." I nodded in understanding before Fransisco bowed respectfully and walked out of my room;closing the door behind him.

Once he was gone, I thought more and more about the conclusion I made. It was impossible though! So I shook my head with a silly smile on my face.

_No! There's no way Tybalt has feelings for Romeo! Romeo said he's in love with me and I love him. He loves me and only me...right?_

**TBC**

And that was the end of chapter 2! I really hope you guys enjoyed it! I tried to put a little more stuff into the story and all. Please review! I love to have your support! Hope to see you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long update I had a writer's block. I would have done it yesterday but my town had this like flooding(a lot of rain) and I didn't want to risk writing my chapter if the power was gonna go out. But I'm back now and I'm ready to resume my story! Want to thank everyone who added my story to their favorites;greatly appreciated! Now I present to you, chapter 3!

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Romeo x Juliet or it's characters; just the OC's and the storyline(plot w/e).**_

_**Warning- Language, sexual contact, boyxboy love, love triangles and threats**_

**Unexpected Love**

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 3:**

**Romeo P.O.V.**

"Do you need anything else, Romeo?"

"No, thank you. You're dismissed."

The male servant bowed politely before closing the door behind them. As I fell backwards on my king-sized bed, I let out a happy sigh. Even though the meetings I went to with my father were a bit boring and overlooked, my thoughts of Tybalt ran through my mind the whole morning. A bright smile spread across my face;remembering last night events.

I suddenly blushed hotly and sat up straight;realizing that I was thinking such inappropriate thoughts of Tybalt. Nothing bad but...

_Wow...I'm falling for Tybalt more and more than I should...Plus, I have Juliet. I have to meet her tonight! If I don't...who knows what will happen to our relationship and friendship._

Just when I was about to lay back down, a soft knock was on the door. I looked over at the door with curiosity. "Come in."

When my door opened, I was greeted by my best friend, Benvolio. He smiled kindly at me before closing the door behind him and walked over to my bed. I smiled back in return and scooted over for him to sit. Once he sat down, Benvolio spoke up.

"How are you Romeo?"

"I'm fine, thanks. What's up? Its not every day that you knock upon my door to come see me." I tell Benvolio with a nice smile as I watched my friend with interest.

"Well...I've noticed that you've been happier lately. Not that I don't want you to be happy, but I'd like to know why." Benvolio said to me with a curious/concerned look on his face. I was a bit taken back by his question but I only smirked and laid back on my bed;staring at the blue ceiling and sensing Benvolio's eyes on me.

"Let's just say that something good happened to me."

_Something is incredible that I'm surprised God hasn't punished me yet._

"Oh really? Does this have to deal with Juliet by any chance?"

My eyes widened slightly at the comment as I lifted myself up;leaning on my elbows while looking at Benvolio with teal eyes. Benvolio chuckled at this before replying.

"You know I'm the only one you've told other than your mother, Romeo. Unless...it's something other than Juliet cause if it is, I want to know what has made you more happier than Juliet herself." Benvolio explained to me with slight excitement in his eyes and on his handsome face.

I could only smile because I knew Benvolio would never judge me at all. I sat up fully and cleared my throat. "A-Actually, I think there is something that made me more happier than Juliet. But I'm not sure if this is the right direction I should carry." I said to my friend, who raised an curious eyebrow at me.

"Wow! And what might this thing be exactly?"

I blushed slightly before looking away. "It's a person really." I said softly;not wanting to meet Benvolio's gaze.

However, a comforting hand rested on my shoulder which made me turn to face Benvolio. A warm smile was on his face; as if telling me that he understand rather it was horrible or not. I nodded and stared over at my window; the bright sun shining over Neo Verona.

"I met this man not to long ago...And ever since then, I've grown attached to him and it seems that I care for him more than I should. Especially when I'm deeply in love in Juliet. I-I don't what to do. I love them both but the being with both of them is very forbidden." I explained to Benvolio with a feared look in my eyes yet I was calm.

Benvolio nodded in understanding before standing up. I blinked at my friend with slight confusion. "Benvolio?"

"Come on. You're gonna introduce me to this man you're talking about. Until then, I'll see if he's worthy for you or not. After all, I may not be that type of guy, but I am you friend and I don't want someone hurting you. Understand?" Benvolio tells me with a straight face;truth in his eyes and I stare at him with amazement.

_If I had not met Juliet or Tybalt, I would've fallen in love with Benvolio completely. However, right now I don't think that would be right at all._

I could only smile at Benvolio and nodded in agreement.

"I understand."

Around noon(maybe five o'clock), Benvilo and I met outside the castle and sneaked past the guards of my home. We were soon walking in the town of Neo Verona as I led my companion downtown. Benvolio was a bit uncomfortable of the place once it became a bit dark but I sent him an assuring smile before turning into an street;greeted by many houses.

All of them seemed lit a little bit and I walked to the door of Tybalt's. _I hope Tybalt doesn't mind if I stop by. I just hope that me bringing Benvolio here to meet him is a wise choice. I mean, I trust Benvolio with my life, but I don't want to risk anything between me and Tybalt or Juliet for that matter._

Finally, we stopped in front of a two story house and I stared at the door. Benvolio noticed my hesitation but remained silence;deciding to be patient with me. Gathering up my courage, I raised my hand up to knock on the door,which I did and waited for someone to enter.

No one answered.

_Mm...Are they even home?_

So, I knocked a few more times and started banging hard but not loud enough to make the neighbors come out and see what was going on. I let my arm fall to my side and I stared the house for a while. Benvolio studied the house a little;a bit suspicious until focusing his gaze upon me.

"Its all right Romeo. You can introduce next time. I'm not in a rush to meet him so don't put guilt upon yourself." Benvolio assured me with a kind smile and I looked over at him to return the smile with one of my own.

"I know. Thanks Benvolio." I replied kindly as Benvolio nodded and turned into the direction we came from.

_Still...I feel so sad that Tybalt isn't here. Even Kazu didn't answer the door to tell me where he went. _

Just when I was about to follow my friend, I heard the door open wide and a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I gasped in surprise but calmed myself;getting this feeling that I knew who this was behind me. Benvolio heard me and ran back towards me while noticing the person behind me. He only revealed a smile to me and chuckled.

"I assume your Tybalt, are you not?"

My eyes widened in shock on hearing Tybalt's name and I looked up/over my shoulder to see the man I was with last night. I blushed at the memories of the previous night and I noticed Tybalt resting his chin on my shoulder. The close contact made my body shiver for some reason but it felt...right. Tybalt stared at Benvolio with less care and emotionless, yet beautiful blue eyes glared at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Tybalt asked Benvolio carelessly and I moved away from Tybalt to glare at him.

"Treat my friend with respect Tybalt! He's my closest friend so treat him as you do me." I told Tybalt with a serious gaze as Benvolio watched with amusement yet wondering what was going to happen next.

Although I was shocked about how I said this to Tybalt, he only walked over to me before grabbing my arm;pulling me close and kissing me square on the lips. His kisses made my heart beat five times its normal wait and butterflies were in my stomach. I soon melted into his touch before closing my eyes and kissing back shyly. Tybalt's arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I shyly wrapped my arms around his neck;neither of us breaking contact or our passionate kiss. When Tybalt broke our kiss and was about to nibble on my neck, a cough was heard.

I turned my head to see Benvolio with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. Quickly, I pushed Tybalt away from me gently so we were at least arm length and looked over at Benvolio with a blush on my face.

"Um...S-Sorry about that Benvolio...um..." I said nervously;not knowing what to say.

I mean, my best friend saw me making out with Tybalt. ANOTHER GUY! I know Benvolio accepts me being bi and everything, but it feels awkward you know? However, Benvolio chuckled and waved it off.

"Its okay Romeo. I'm not disgusted or anything. Though I can see why you were so happy this morning. If I was gay, I'd say 'nice catch'. But for now, I'll say good job." He said to me with thumb up and I was a bit shocked but I smiled at him thankfully and nodded.

I turned to look at Tybalt, who watched with a raised eyebrow;wondering about our conversation that was just said. "Tybalt, this is Benvolio, my best friend. Benvolio, this is Tybalt...my friend..." I was a bit uncertain on what to call Tybalt.

Last night was amazing. We didn't make love but all we used was our hands and touches. God, it was incredible. But I was still uncertain about my feelings with Tybalt though. I love Juliet, I really do but I'm starting to have feelings for Tybalt, this handsome strong man at the same time.

_Not to mention that I'm starting to like someone who is also Juliet's guardian and the Capulet's allies. Either way, both are forbidden._

What I did notice was Tybalt frowning when I told Benvolio he was my friend. After that, Tybalt suggested we went inside his home and we all sat the round table in the kitchen. Tybalt placed a bottle of wine in the middle of the table; Benvolio blinking at the alcoholic drink uncomfortably. Tybalt poured himself a glass while me and Benvolio glanced at one another.

"So what's your real reason here kid?" Tybalt asked Benvolio, who looked over at him and gave him an annoyed look.

"Its Benvolio. And I'm here because I wanted to see the man that made my friend so happy. I'm his best friend and I thought I should see who this person was." He answered Tybalt proudly and serious as Tybalt gulped down some of his wine before glancing at me blankly and back at my companion.

"How long have you known?" Tybalt asked out in an almost rushed state but Benvolio ignored it and looked at him seriously.

"Known longer than you think, my friend." Benvolio answered calmly and I looked over to see Tybalt stare at his drink that he placed in front of him. His blue eyes clouded with wonder and mysterious which made him even hotter.

Gez, I need to stop thinking about him like that!

"Your not going to tell your almighty lord are you?" Tybalt suddenly said out of nowhere but had that deadly tone in his voice.

Benvolio blinked in surprise at Tybalt's doubt on him and gave him an sad yet angered look. He raised an eyebrow of suspicion towards the black-haired man. "Why would I do that?" He asked Tybalt with an slight frown on his face but Tybalt remained silent until he shrugged his shoulder and looking at Benvolio.

"No reason. Sometimes you act trustworthy and then you snitch on the one person that was depending on you. And from the looks of it, you could be one of them kid."

_Oh this was going __**way **__to far!_

"Tybalt, enough!" I told Tybalt with a pleading and forceful tone of voice. I watched Tybalt glare at me hard and I was shocked at his sudden action towards me.

Then, Tybalt got out of his chair and started walking to the other room when he stopped and turned to look at Benvolio.

"If you tell, one soul about this meeting or me and Romeo's relationship, you will not be able wield a sword let alone your own crown. Understand?" Tybalt told Benvoilo with the most deadliest glare known to man.

I stared at the young, black-haired man in shock and slight annoyance until Benvolio nodded.

"Understood, Tybalt." Benvolio said back with a straight face before Tybalt disappeared into the other room.

All I could do was think of what just happened before looking at my friend. I was about to say something, an apology but Benvolio raised his hand up;not wanting me to say a word. Instead, Benvolio gave me an assuring smile.

"Don't worry Romeo, I'm not mad or anything. This just proves that he really does love you. Or should I say, like you a lot. Want to protect you and will stop at nothing to do just that. Must say, Tybalt is one strong-hearted guy." Benvolio commented before standing up from his seat and I did the same.

"I will wait for you outside." He told me with a comforting smile before walking out of the house;closing the door behind him.

I stared at the door Benvolio walked out through before turning towards the room that Tybalt disappeared to. Taking a deep breath and letting it go, I walked into the room to see Tybalt sitting the couch with his feet propped on a coffee table.

_Tybalt..._

**XXXXXXX**

**Tybalt P.O.V.**

I gulped down some more of the wine while staring at the wall. Having Romeo's friend, Benvolio here, I thought was a mistake. The last thing I needed was people knowing who I was or what I looked like. Let alone an allie of the Montagues.

But I couldn't tell him to go away.

Romeo was here and I just had to see him. Ever since last night, I had this earge to hold him in my arms. To place kisses all over his body and hold him close to be until he was warm. Though the night was limited, everything was amazing.

_Romeo...How I want you so..._

I was about to get off the couch when I looked up to see Romeo standing in front of me. Assuming his friend was outside waiting for him, I sat up to look at my love in a good angle and stared into his teal eyes. They showed so many emotions all at once. Nervousness, anticipation, anger, need, joy and confusion.

To me it was beautiful.

Romeo blushed under my gaze and cleared his throat before speaking. "Tybalt...I'm sorry for bring Benvolio here. If I had brought him with me later tonight, we wouldn't be able to talk about things that don't involve others. So I thought, the sooner we meet you, the less of a risk of us getting caught. I'm sorry I made you upset, Tybalt." He said to me with nervous, teal eyes before looking away.

I looked Romeo up and down before pulling Romeo down so he was sitting in my lap. After that, I wrapped my arms around Romeo's waist; his back against my chest and I nuzzled his neck with affliction.

"Romeo...Its not your fault and you did not upset me. I am also sorry for being rude to your friend. You know how much I hate the Montagues, like I said last night. I do not hate you but I hate what they do to Neo Verona. I wish I could just take you away from them and show them that you belong to be and me alone." I whispered in his ear in a huskily voice and noticed Romeo blush even harder.

"The only reason I acted the way I did was because you told your friend that I was only your friend. I really wanted you to say I was your mate, but I guess you can't say that unless I take you." I explain to him in a more simpler term and Romeo gasped in shock before looking away;avoiding my gaze.

"You're so open about your feelings towards me, Tybalt." Romeo says to me softly and I couldn't help but pick him up until I laid him on the couch and I hovered over him.

Romeo blushed at our position;nervousness showed in his memorizing teal eyes. "T-Tybalt?" He asked shyly;uncertain of what was about to happen.

"Do you have any idea how perfect you are?" I say to Romeo at first and he stays silent.

I plant a kiss on Romeo's forehead. "Your smart," his temple, "wise", then his cheek, "beautiful", next his cute nose.

"And your the most honest man I have ever met and the bravest to ever risk their own life to see someone like me." After that I kiss Romeo's soft, pink lips with my own.

When we did this, Romeo's eyes closed shut and his hands clenched my shoulders tightly and kissed back shyly. I smirked against the kiss as I sneaked my right hand under Romeo's shirt to touch his soft, flawless skin. They felt like a newborn babies skin. So soft and fragile yet it felt like feathers of a dove. The mere touch of my hand to Romeo's skin made him gasp out in either pain or pleasure.

I wasn't sure which it was, but it was music to my ears and I wanted to hear more of my blue-haired angel. Deciding to take this even further, I licked Romeo's bottom lip to tell him I was going in his mouth. Shyly, my love opened his mouth and I stuck my tongue in his hot mouth. We soon had a tongue war, which I had one of course before pulling away from the kiss and me and Romeo stared at one another.

Both of us panting softly;sucking in the air around us. I noticed that Romeo's gaze held passion, excitement, lust and...

Love...

As I stared at Romeo, I took a deep breath him before looking down at the angel beneath me. His cheeks were flushed red, teal eyes staring up at me with so many emotions, his chest moving up and down from lack of oxygen and full,parted pink lips that were bruised slightly by our fierce kiss. The sight turned me on incredibly, but I would not let Romeo know;for I was afraid that I would scare him away with how much he was effecting me.

"Romeo...There's something that's been on my mind. I know your friend is out there waiting, but I need to know. Whether you're in love Juliet or not, I just have to hear it from you." I spoke to Romeo gently as I watched his eyes widen in slight shock at the mention of Juliet's name and the anticipation in my voice.

"Romeo...Do you love me?"

**XXXXX**

**Benvolio P.O.V.**

_Its already been 15 minutes. What are they doing in there?_

I leaned against the house wall beside the door, but far enough for me not to get hit by the door. My arms were crossed as I wore the black cloak Romeo and I wore as a disguise to sneak in. The day was starting to get dimmer and I looked up at the sky to see beautiful colors that sky was masked with.

When I did this, I heard someone's footsteps headed my way. I put up my hood in case it was one of the guards and walked over in the shadows until the person had walked by. However, it was a brown-haired young man, who was carrying some stuff in a brown bag;humming a song as he advanced towards Tybalt's door. I watched silently as the man was about to open the door when I quickly stepped out to make myself known; though the man beat me to it.

"And who might you be, stranger?" He spoke up in a teasing, yet calm tone of voice before turning around to look at me with interest in his green eyes.

I blinked at him with confusion before looking at the man seriously. I pulled my hood down;not caring what he thought of me at all.

"Wow! You must be a noble to look that good!" The brunette grinned at me as I blushed in embarrassment and shock. However, the man wasn't done speaking just yet.

He bowed politely to me before standing back up to give me a kind smile. "My name is Kazu. I'm Tybalt's friend just as you are to Prince Romeo. Yes, I know that your here with the future archduke." Kazu added and I only stared at him with suspicion.

_Is this really Tybalt's friend? Unless he's been spying this whole time and knows about the situation at hand._

"I am just waiting for Romeo is all. Nothing else." I said to him calmly with a straight look on my face.

Suddenly, I was pushed against the wall;my back was in pain a little but not that great. I was trapped by two arms and I had no choice but to look up at Kazu. His green eyes could captivate anyone. At first, I felt drawn to them; as if I was being pulled into them-

_WHOA! HOLD UP! I DID NOT JUST THINK ABOUT A GUY THAT WAY! I don't even like guys. I'm as straight as a stick. Yes, this guy is good looking but I will not become attached to this man!_

"What are you think your doing!" I asked him in a hushed, demanding tone as I glared hard at Kazu.

Kazu however, smirked at this before leaning closer to me so our noses barely touched. I stared into his eyes; neither of us breaking it. My mind was racing with so many emotions. Fear, anger, and yet I was wondering what Kazu was going to do next. The man grinned down at me suddenly.

"You know, for a kid your pretty cute when your angry. I don't usually give compliments to strangers, but you're _**definitely**_ worth it." Kazu said to me softly and I stared at him with wide eyes;not moving an inch of my body.

_This man is not hitting on me! He is NOT hitting on me!_

"Kazu!"

I looked over Kazu's shoulder to see Romeo standing at the doorway with Tybalt behind him. Relief swept over me and I pushed Kazu away from me so I could quickly walk over to my dear friend. Tybalt gave Kazu a curious gaze and the brown-haired man only smirked before turning around to look at the three of us.

"Me and your friend here, were just chatting. We have a lot in common, don't you agree?" Kazu stated before making eye contact with me;teasing and amusement in his green eyes.

I ran a hand through my short, dull blond hair and glared at Kazu with a straight face. However, Romeo turned towards me and I noticed guilt on his face.

"Ready, Benvolio?" Romeo asked me and I nodded as an answer before Romeo bowed to Kazu slightly. It wasn't until Romeo pulled his hood up and started walking on ahead of me.

Before following my friend, I turned and bowed to Tybalt in respect but gave him a look that said: **If you've hurt him in anyway, mind or soul, I will come back. **Then, I ran after Romeo while pulling the hood over my own head; our faces covered in darkness.

About ten minutes later, Romeo and I were in his room without us getting caught. I placed the cloaks we worn in Romeo's closet before turning around to see my blue-haired friend laying on the bed face down;his face buried in his white pillow. I sat on the bed beside Romeo and looked down at his still form;wondering what I should say.

_Whatever happened at Tybalt's house after I left, must have effected Romeo greatly. He barely spoke a word the entire trip back here. _Releasing a tired sigh, I turned my body a little so I was facing Romeo's tired form.

"Romeo...You've barely spoken a word since we left Tybalt's house. Did something happen?" I calmly asked Romeo as I waited patiently for his reply.

Romeo started moving until he was on his back and then sat up;hugging his legs against his chest. Teal eyes glanced up at me with shame and sadness before looking over at the other side of the room.

"Tybalt asked me...if I loved him..." He hesitated for a minute when he said this and I watched him closely.

"And what did you say?" I know that I've never been in a relationship with anyone, but I bet that having asked if you loved someone back would make you very nervous.

This made Romeo wince a little bit and it saddened me to see him in such a state.

"I...I didn't say anything..." Romeo said before sitting up straight and looking me in th eye. "Its just, I've never been asked that before. And when he said that, I wondered what would happen if I said yes. I-I'm still uncertain about my feelings for Tybalt but I don't want to abandon him either." He added with fear in his voice and I nodded in understanding;trying to think of something to say.

That's when an idea came to mind.

"K...So basically, you don't know if you love Tybalt or not correct? But your certain that you love Juliet?" I asked Romeo, who nodded in reply;looking at his lap shyly.

I chuckled at his confused state before speaking to him again. " All right. If you want to know, you have to answer these questions. Not for me, but for yourself as well." I told my friend, who nodded in agreement.

"When your around someone, do you have this feeling to protect from the world? Do you love them so much that no matter what consequences you'll take, you will forever remain at their side? Also, do you think of them every second of every day? You can't stop thinking of them and you have the need to be with them no matter what risks you'll take." I told Romeo before pausing for a second;wondering if Romeo was getting this and I saw him stare at me with such interest and thought that made me continue.

"But whenever, your with them, you get this feeling in the pit of you stomach and your so comfortable with them. Like you can be yourself and open; you wouldn't have to hide anything from them and whatever your feeling is always readable. No matter what you do or what you don't do, you always seem to think if they will still like you or still be your friend even if they won't love you back." I finished and looked up at Romeo who looked at me a little and then at his lap with curious teal eyes.

After that, I smiled at Romeo before standing up from the bed;stretched and turned to face him. "Just think about it, Romeo. When the time is right, you'll know. Its something that takes time so don't rush it. Besides, I better be off now so I'll talk to you soon." I said to Romeo, who looked up at me and nodded in understanding.

"All right Benvolio. I'll see you later." Romeo replied back with a nod of his head and I returned it with my own. Once I was at his door, I opened the door so I could walk out but I was stopped.

"Benvolio!"

I stopped myself and looked over my shoulder to see Romeo stare at me with nervous teal eyes and he then smiled warmly at me.

"Thank you."

This surprised me at first. Not that Romeo hasn't said that, but it held much more meaning than that. However, I did smile back in return and nodded before walking out of the room;closing the door behind me gently...

**TBC**

Wow! I must say this must be the longest chapter I've typed so far.I really hope you guys liked this! Its like 12:21 in the morning and I just finished this chapter. lol Lucky for me its the weekend so my parents won't argue with me. Please review! I'd really like that! Thanks! D

:


	5. Chapter 4

HELLO EVERYONE! I'm really sorry for the long update! Writer's block and I have Final Exams coming up this week so it's been a busy week! I want to thank **Kola, Halo **and **Precis-chan14345 **for the wonderful reviews! I love you guys I really do! XD Finally, with such a long wait, I present to you, CHAPTER 4! WOOT WOOT!

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Romeo x Juliet or it's characters.**_

_**Warnings: Language, threats, boyxboy.**_

**Unexpected Love**

_**Flashbacks/**__Thoughts_

**Chapter 4:**

**Romeo P.O.V.**

_**"Do you love me Romeo?"**_

_**"Romeo..."**_

_**"Romeo?"**_

"ROMEO!"

I jumped up; standing and ready to face any danger but I heard a cleared throat as I looked beside me to see Juliet on the ground staring at me. All I could do was smile nervously before sitting beside Juliet again and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Juliet. It won't happen again. I promise." I told the red-head beauty, who stared at me with concern and suspicion.

"Romeo...You've been spacing out a lot. Is there something your hiding from me?" Juliet asked me softly as if uncertain if she should have asked. I turned to face her and took a hold of her delicate, creamy hands and kissed each hand.

"I would never hide something from you, Juliet. I've just been thinking a lot is all. A lot of things are happening and people are starting to wonder about the Crimson Highwind's identity." I said to Juliet; though it was true, that wasn't the main thing that occupied my thoughts.

Juliet nodded in agreement before taking her hands away from mine and looked up at the clear, blue sky. "When will we stop hiding, Romeo? When will we be able to love one another without anyone judging us or accusing us?" Her eyes showed sadness and I felt guilt on my heart because I was causing her this pain.

I scooted closer to her and wrapped my arm around Juliet's shoulders;her head automatically rested on my chest and under my chin."Soon Juliet. I will find a way for us to stop this madness and bring peace to Neo Verona. Then, you and me will be together forever." I told Juliet softly and I felt her move away from me so I was staring into her eyes.

After that, Juliet smiled at me warmly and I couldn't help but smile back.

_Juliet...I love you so much...but my emotions are so mixed up. I want to protect you and be with you. But at the same time, I want to be with Tybalt even if I can't tell him I love him in return._

Then, Juliet stood up and dusted herself of dust before looking down at me. "You know, I talked to someone who knows about us. Our relationship that's being kept secret for so long." She stated and my eyes widen at this as I stared at Juliet.

"He's the one you saw with me about a month ago." Juliet said to me with a straight face and I looked down;only knowing one person whom Juliet was talking about.

_Tybalt..._

"I was wondering...has he talked to you ever since then? Have you had any meetings with him of some sort?" Juliet asked me with high curiosity and I glanced up at her with thoughtful teal eyes.

_Yes...I've been meeting him almost every night when the stars shine. He would show me so much love that it drives me crazy. He tells me that he loves me yet I cannot return it._

"No. I have not." Pain struck me like a spear piercing through my heart. I hated lieing. Especially to dear Juliet. Juliet stared at me with concern and turned to face the city of Neo Verona.

"I see. Well, I'll see you later Romeo." Juliet said to me as I stood up to wish her goodbye.

However, Juliet walked over to me and leaned up to kiss me on the lips. The kiss made her blush and I closed my eyes. Something wasn't right about this though. Yes, the kiss was nice and memorizing, but something was missing.

_**Soft, gentle hands touching my skin...**_

_**A heated kiss that meant more then lust...**_

_**Words of sweet nothings whispered in my ear...**_

My eyes snapped open and I pulled back quickly. I stared at Juliet in shock and she stared at me with slight hurt and confusion as well. This made me exhale a deep breath and I looked up to meet Juliet's gaze.

"I'm sorry, Juliet. I-I don't know what came over me." I said to Juliet softly;hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

_What's happening? I'm starting to think about Tybalt more than I am of Juliet. And that kiss..._

I tried to not touch my lips while thinking of Tybalt as Juliet studied me worriedly but nodded. "I understand. We have to be more careful, that's all." Juliet said to me and I only nodded in agreement;even though I knew that's not what Juliet wanted to say.

"Well, until next time Romeo." Juliet said with her beautiful smile before racing off in the destination of her home.

As she disappeared, my legs gave out from under me and I stared up at the clear, blue sky. Cielo walked over to me but stayed silent;sensing that I needed some silence of my own. I wanted to scream so badly. I wanted to know why this was happening to me.

_Why does this have to be so difficult? If I hadn't met Tybalt..._

No matter how much I wanted to forget the Dark Knight, I began to think more about him. His kisses, touches, that voice that tells me how he feels...Its just too much and my heart is for Juliet and Juliet alone.

"Tybalt...Why can't I get you out of my mind? Does your love for me effect me this much?" I said out loud and I looked at the ground before standing myself up;steading myself when I felt myself lose balance.

"Cielo..." I turned to face Cielo, who looked over at me until my vision became blurry.

Next thing I knew, I saw darkness cloud my eyes and I heard Cielo calling out to me...

**XXXXX**

**Kazu P.O.V.**

"Damn, Tybalt. Had to drink all the wine didn't you? Be lucky I Iet you live here."

Yes, this is technically my house;well, me and Tybalt's house. I searched through the cabinets when I spotted a bottle of Champagne and grinned with delight. I grabbed the glorious drink and snatched a glass from the counter before pouring me a glass. Just when I was about to take a sip, something hit the door hard.

I wasn't sure if it were one of Montague's knights so I quickly ran to the window and peeked out. It happened to me a white and blue horse standing outside; a body on it's back. The person had a hint of blue hair-

_Whoa! Blue hair! Only one person with blue hair knows about this place!_

Quickly, I opened the door to reveal the horse with Prince Romeo on it's back. Romeo looked pretty sick though. He was breathing heavily and was sweating like crazy. I also realized that Romeo was shivering a little bit. So, I walked out and picked Romeo up bridal style and took him in the house when the horse reined for his master. I turned to look at the horse and tried to think of something for it to do.

That's when it hit me like a ton of coal.

"Find Tybalt!" I told the horse and the result was that the animal made some noise of approval and flew into the sky;hoping it was looking for Tybalt.

After that, I laid Romeo on the bed upstairs before removing his garments. He was now shirtless and wore boxers on as well.. The sweating was starting to get even worse and I ran downstairs to get some supplies. Once I had them, I pulled up a chair and put a wet, cold rag on Romeo's forehead; the boy was burning up and his cheeks were flushed red. Then, I mixed some medicine up and lifted Romeo's head a little so I could pour some of the medicine in his mouth.

This made the prince cough a little but it proved that it was in his system. I smirked at this a little before walking over to open a window to let some breeze come through the wind a little. I sat at the window;waiting for Tybalt to come back as I looked over to make sure Romeo was all right.

About ten minutes later, the bedroom door busted open and Tybalt came into the room before closing the door behind him. I got up from the window and walked over to stand next to the bed across from Tybalt.

"What happened? Why is Romeo here!" Tybalt sounded worried but angry at the same time, which confused me because it wasn't that long ago when Tybalt would give anything to be near Romeo.

_Let alone be in the same room as him._

"By Romeo's condition, it looks like our prince has a _**fever**_. Don't worry, I gave him so medicine to slow the fever done. If that horse hadn't brought Romeo here sooner, I don't think Romeo would be in very good condition." I answered Tybalt, who looked at me and then down at the prince's unconscious form;his eyes closed and breathing gently.

"What I would like to know though," Tybalt glanced over at me with serious blue eyes, "is why you want him to leave so badly. Is it because of what happened yesterday with him and his friend? I'm sorry if what I did upset you-"

"It wasn't that. Its what we discussed that saddens me. But don't you dare tell Romeo this!" Tybalt said to me in a deadly, yet calm/hushed tone;both of us knowing that Romeo could wake up any minute.

"I asked Romeo if he loved me...if he loved me enough for me to have him as my own and to protect from any one that tried to hurt him. At first, I wasn't sure if I should ask, but something told me to do it. That if I didn't then, there would be no other chances." Tybalt said without hesitation and I raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"And what did he say?" I asked Tybalt and I watched my black-haired friend tense a little and avoid my gaze.

"Nothing."

I blinked in confusion at this and looked at him weirdly. "Nothing? You mean, he didn't say anything to you?" I corrected and Tybalt nodded as a sign that I was saying this right.

"What happened after that?" Tybalt stared down at Romeo before looking over at the window.

"I didn't say anything back, but inside I felt torn apart. I understand that he loves Juliet, but I know him better than anyone else! You know that Kazu." He said to me with annoyance and I nodded.

"True, true. You know that if Lord Montague finds out that you and him had an affair, he will sentence you to death. For you two are men and relationships like that are forbidden here in this kingdom."

"Id rather die knowing that Romeo loves me back then have Montague hurt him or anyone else. Besides, my duty is to protect Juliet but I also want to protect Romeo as well. Why must this be so hard?" Tybalt leaned against the wall and ran a hand through his black hair and I shrugged at his last question.

"Life is not as simple as we think, my friend. As long as no one knows about you and your love for Romeo or Romeo's love for Juliet, the mission on the Capulet's taking over Neo-Verona once again will be successful." I said to Tybalt, who looked up at the ceiling before leaning off the wall and walked over to Romeo.

Tybalt reached a hand out and touched Romeo's flushed cheek. That's when Romeo leaned against Tybalt's touch;even when he is unconscious. This surprised Tybalt greatly but this made me chuckle. He sent a cold glare over at me and I only smiled at him.

"Its funny how even when the boy's unconscious, he leans against your touch. As if he knows its you." I explained to my black-haired friend, who looked back at Romeo's sleeping state.

Then Tybalt pulled his hand back slowly from the prince's face. Romeo made a worried yet upset expression on his face because the warmth was gone. I watched as Tybalt advanced towards the window; like he was about to jump out of it.

"Something troubles you." I stated seriously as Tybalt looked out the window with a thoughtful gaze.

"Do you remember the secret I told you months ago? When I told you about my affections for Romeo?" Tybalt asked me with uncertainty and I blinked in confusion.

_A secret?_

"Mm...I think so but that's been long ago so I might not remember." I answered with a nervous chuckle and Tybalt turned around to look me in the eye.

"Romeo...was my brother..." Tybalt said with such shame in his voice and yet his face showed no emotion.

My eyes widened slightly at the secret until memories started to surface. _Of course! I remember when Tybalt told me about Romeo and that was when he said that Romeo was his brother, but by another woman. How could I have forgotten such an important piece of memory?_

I let out a breath and stared at Tybalt. "I remember. That was one of the reasons why you never told anyone about your love. Because Romeo is your step-brother. Though not by the same mother, but both of your fathers is the same."

"That man is_** not **_my father." He snapped at me fiercely and I stayed quiet but a bit shocked.

"He never was my father and never will be. He's a cold-hearted bastard that's what he is." Tybalt added and looked away with anger and fire in his blue eyes.

"T-Tybalt?"

Both of us looked over to see Romeo sat up on the bed; looking at us with a slight blush on his face from the fever and curious teal eyes. Tybalt walked over to Romeo and I noticed his eyes had softened when he saw Romeo. I watched as Tybalt sat on the bed and looked at Romeo.

"Are you all right, Romeo?"

Romeo nodded slowly while his eyes looked at his lap shyly. However, Tybalt smiled and wrapped an arm around Romeo to bring him closer to him. Soon, Romeo was laying against Tybalt's chest and his head resting on Tybalt's shoulder. I smiled at the sight and looked at Tybalt, who returned my gaze.

"Glad to know your well, Romeo. I'll leave you two alone." Romeo smiled at me warmly while Tybalt nodded in agreement.

After that, I walked towards the door and walked out;closing the door behind me. Once I was in the hallway, I sighed.

_This isn't going to be easy. Lord help us, please._

**XXXXXX**

**Juliet P.O.V.**

I walked into the town of Neo Verona with my boyish disguise since Conrad didn't want me to be the Crimson Highwind today. Fransisco was with me however, to be my bodyguard as we both stood at the bridge. I leaned over the bridge watching people walk by with their young ones and Francisco was leaning against the bridge with his back turned towards the world.

"Its a beautiful day isn't it, Juliet?" Fransisco asked me kindly and I only nodded. He looked over at me with worried ruby eyes and turned around to face me.

"Something wrong, my lady?"

" Do you know anything about Tybalt?" I asked him a question back which caught him off guard.

The mention of Tybalt must have gotten Francisco a bit worried. He gave me a suspicious look but masked it away with curiosity. "Not really. I did talk to him though."

I turned my head to look at him. "And what did he say?" I asked once again with wonder and Francisco shrugged his shoulders.

"Just things." Then, Fransisco's face showed a wondrous look like he remembered something. "Though, he did said he was in love with someone. Like, their was someone he needed to protect."

My eyes widened at this new info and looked down at the town. Thoughts rushing through my head like a big tidal wave.

_Tybalt loves someone...Romeo pulling away from my kiss...Tybalt telling me that he knew about me and Romeo's relationship-_

That's when it hit me like a tree branch.

All the pieces of the puzzle were together and I finally made a conclusion on why the two of them have been acting so strange. Fransisco saw my shocked, yet sad expression and leaned a little closer with concerned ruby eyes.

"Juliet? Are you ok?" Fransisco asked me softly and I leaned off the bridge before running off;away from my blond-haired friend.

"Juliet!" I heard Fransisco call out to me but I ran faster and disappeared from his sight.

When I finally found a dark place, I stopped running and leaned against the wall. I closed my eyes tightly and let my tears fall. I started breaking down and my heart felt like it was being torn in two. After that, I fell on the ground on my knees; crying softly to myself so I wouldn't draw attention to anyone or anything.

_Tybalt and Romeo...are in love with one another...But that can't be true! Me and Romeo were meant to be! We love each other I just know it! If so, then why does this new discovery seem to be believable? NO! I won't allow it! I won't let Tybalt take Romeo away from me! I-I just can't!_

But then, I would be an enemy on my own kind. I would be destroying another happiness. Romeo in love with Tybalt...It's forbidden for two men to be together in Neo-Verona but isn't also forbidden for me and Romeo to be together? I smiled to myself.

_Either way, this while love triangle is forbidden. It wasn't meant to be made at all. Yet I don't want Tybalt to take Romeo away from me. He's my soul mate and I will do everything in my power to protect him._

With that in mind, I stood up with the strength I had and took a hold of the hilt of the sword. Then, I pulled the sword out and pointed it to the sky.

_For you Romeo...For you..._

**XXXXX**

**Romeo P.O.V.**

As midday drew near, I sat in front Tybalt with my black cloak on to hide my identity. We haven't really talked since Kazu treated me of my fever(even though I still have it but it's not as worse as before). The ride to my mother's home was silent and I looked down at Neo-Verona, my kingdom. As I glanced over at Tybalt, who was holding the reins of his black-winged horse and looked ahead; watchful. That's when I took a deep breath and decided to end the silence.

"Um...Tybalt-"

"You don't have to thank me." He beat me to it and I only remained silent.

But that didn't stop me however.

"I'm sorry for making you feel bad, Tybalt! I'm just a bit uncertain about my feelings for you and I don't want to betray Juliet-"

"Does everything have to deal with Juliet?" Tybalt snapped angrily at me; looking at me with hurt in his blue eyes.

I stared right back at Tybalt before my face saddened and I turned around with my head bowed. "Sorry." I said to Tybalt before looking out towards the big, while tower that was my mother's living place.

Once Tybalt's horse landed on my mother's balcony, Tybalt got off the horse so he could help me down. He reached an offered hand out to me and I was hesitate but I accepted the offer by taking his hand. I jumped off the horse and I almost tripped had not Tybalt caught my;his hands on my hips and my hands clenching his shirt. I blushed slightly and looked down.

"S-Sorry." I apologized and was about to take my hands off of Tybalt, when he grabbed my right arm. Then he wrapped his right arm around my waist and pulled me into a kiss.

I gasped in shock but stayed still once our lips connected. The feeling of butterflies in my stomach was coming back and I melted into the kiss. After that I blushed hotly but didn't make a move wrap my arms around him or anything but closed my eyes.

Tybalt then pulled away from the kiss which made me open my eyes. We both stared into each others eyes that held passion and kindness. I opened my mouth, about to speak when a familiar voice stopped me.

"Romeo?" I turned my head to see my mother walking towards me with a sweet smile on her face.

I realized the position I was in and I pulled away with a blush on my face. While I straightened my clothes, mother spoke.

"Nice of you to come visit Romeo. And who might this be?" Mother said and looked over at Tybalt, who almost gave her a glare if not for me being in his presence.

"Hello Mother." I gave her a kiss on the cheek with love and looked over at Tybalt. "This is Tybalt..." I trailed off;wondering what I should use to describe Tybalt.

"My lover." I finished but it slipped out and I covered my mouth with shocked teal eyes.

Mother stared at me with shock in her eyes but they turned to happiness and she smiled at me. Although she was happy, Tybalt stared at me with complete and total shock that I had said that to my mother and about him! I glanced over at Tybalt and blushed until mother hugged me tightly.

"That's wonderful, Romeo! I'm very happy for you! And you were right, Tybalt is a very handsome man." Mother commented with a wink and I only blushed redder; looking away.

Tybalt smirked at the comment and walked over to me before wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. He rested his head on my shoulder and looked at my mother.

"Thank you. I can see where Romeo gets his looks from. You must be very proud." Tybalt said to her and I gasped in shock while mother blushed at this and giggled.

"Why thank you, Tybalt. Though, I'd appreciate it if you don't do sexual stuff to my son while I'm here." Mother told Tybalt, who quickly removed himself off of me.

I felt a bit cold when Tybalt moved away from me. His warmth was so inviting. My eyes widened at this and I only sighed in defeat. Juliet soon conquered my thoughts but only for a short period of time. All three of us were sitting at my mothers table while eating some sweets. Delicious it was, but my mind was to focused on how Juliet would react if she knew of my relationship with Tybalt.

_She would probably never talk to me again and try to kill me w/o peace. I lover Juliet and yet I'm afraid to leave Tybalt all at once. If there's a God, please tell me why this is happening to me? In fact, why does this have to be so hard?_

"Romeo." I was brought back from my thoughts to reality with my mother looking at me with a hint of worry in her eyes. Tybalt raised a concern eyebrow while staring at me with those damn, beautiful blue eyes of his.

They made me blush extremely red and I looked down at my untouched plate.

"Romeo, sweetie. What's wrong? You haven't touched your food." Mother said to me with that soft, sweet voice of his and I looked up to meet her eyes.

Those eyes held so much care and worry. Emotions that I've seen since I was a little boy. I gave her a fake, yet passable smile to her so she wouldn't worry.

"I'm fine mother. Just spaced out is all. Been busy with father and what not." I lied with a calm face before picking up a chocolate, chip cookie and started munching on it slowly.

Although mother smiled warmly at me, I felt Tybalt staring at me like a hawk. As if he knew I lied to my mother and that there was something wrong with me. I glanced over at Tybalt, who gave me a look that said: **We're gonna talk later. **All I did was sigh softly before finishing up my cookie and then stood up from the table.

"Well mother, it's best if I be off. Wouldn't want father getting angry again." I told her with a nervous smile but mother gazed at me with worry and slight hurt.

She managed to mask it with a gentle smile as her and Tybalt stood up. Tybalt walked over to his horse but not before taking hold of my hand and squeezed it gently before letting it go and advanced towards his black-winged horse; it whined slightly at Tybalt's presence but of joy.

I looked over at Tybalt and I didn't know I was smiling. This was caught by my mother, who giggled.

"I'm glad you found someone, Romeo." Her voice made me turn quickly and I stared at her with surprise.

"Thank you. I know that you know about me and Juliet's relationship,but..." I paused for a moment and my mother raised an eyebrow of curiosity.

"Did you ever tell Juliet about you and Tybalt?" She asked me with suspicion and I only looked away nervously.

Then, mother sighed and walked up to hug me tightly. I returned the embrace;feeling so safe in my mother's arms was all I needed. After that, she pulled herself away from me a little.

"Romeo...I understand that you don't want to hurt Juliet's feelings. Your love for her is very strong, I know it. However, it is not wrong to have someone else in your life as well. Tybalt is strong and so is Juliet. With them at your aid, your bond with them in indescribable. Just remember that its your choice. **Your life.** Don't let your father make you think otherwise. Understand?" Mother explained to me calmly and I was a bit shocked at her words of wisdom but I nodded in understanding.

With that, I turned and walked away while waving at my mother. While she waved in return, I put my black cloak on and hoped on Tybalt's horse;Tybalt sitting behind me with the reins in hand. Before we left, Tybalt turned his head to look at my mom.

"Do not worry. I won't let anything harm Romeo." Tybalt assured my mother with such a serious look that I looked over at him and saw passion and truth in his blue eyes. I couldn't stop the blush that had formed and I saw mother nod her head.

"I know you won't, Tybalt. Thank you." Mother replied with a bow as Tybalt nodded before kicking his foot to his horse.

Soon, we were flying in the air and it was almost nightfall. Not completely dark, but the crack of dawn. Once again, our ride was quiet between us and I had the urge to say something. **ANYTHING. **

_What am I to do...Do I truly love Tybalt as much as I love Juliet? Our bonds are strong and I have both of them at my side. No matter what happens, I will settle this. Not only will I bring peace to Neo Verona with Juliet, but I will forever love Tybalt as well._

_Love..._

_Love.._

_I-I'm in love with Tybalt..._

A smiled appeared on my face. A true smile that I usually give to my mother. Truth hurts, that it does. But its true. I love Tybalt. I love him with everything I have. I love both Juliet and Tybalt, no matter what the consequences. As Tybalt landed his horse somewhere near my castle, Tybalt jumped off his horse and took me off as well. I stood in front of Tybalt and gazed at the ground. He looked over at the castle I slept in and turned to look at me.

"Now your father won't be mad at you. Besides, there's people in there that I know you would love to see other than someone like me."

Tybalt's words were deep. I felt tears in my teals eyes and I tried to fight them back. Once Tybalt was about to walk back to his horse, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards me.

He was shocked at my actions just as I was. My emotions suddenly spilled out into tears as they ran down my face like a waterfall. I looked up at him with teary, teal eyes and I pounded his chest.

"You idiot! How can you say that! Your my friend I could never hate you! You think I don't love you but you don't! Everyone in there is so different and don't care but your different!" I said in Tybalt's shirt; my words muffled as I cried my heart out.

I sniffed and was pulled away by Tybalt;who stared down at me with shocked, curious blue eyes. I looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Romeo, what do you mean? What are you trying to say!" Tybalt asked me gently and I struggled to get out of his hold.

That's when it slipped out.

"I LOVE YOU!" I yelled at him with such anger and emotion that I couldn't describe for myself.

Somehow this calmed Tybalt, who's eyes widened in shock and I bowed my head down;not wanting him to see my weakened state.

"Y-You love me?" He asked with a nervous tone and I let out a chuckle; a warm, gentle smile spreading across my face.

Finally, I lifted my head up to meet Tybalt's gaze and smiled at him.

"I love you Tybalt. I'm sorry it took me so long to finally realize it but I freaking love you. When I first met you, I thought you were just a dream. Someone who I only saw once that night but the more I saw you and was around you, the more I started falling for you. You were the subject of my every thought. All my dreams of you, Tybalt. Yes, I love Juliet but not that love that I have for you. So please, tell me you love me again. Tell me and I will say it back-"

My words were cut short by soft, lips against mine.

Tybalt's left arm wrapped around my waist;pulling me flush against him while his right hand cupped my cheek. This time, I didn't hold back. I had no doubts in my mind about Tybalt at all. All I thought about was this moment right now. Being in his arms. Feeling protected and loved by someone who loves me with all their heart. Tears continued to flow down as I closed my eyes shut and kissed Tybalt back with all the passion and love I had. My arms wrapped around his neck;pulling him closer to me and deepening the kiss we shared.

After that, we pulled away for some needed oxygen. Tybalt stared into my eyes and I returned the gaze. His eyes showed love and protection that I completely fell in love with from the very start.

"I love you, Romeo."

Those words...Hearing Tybalt say that made my heart flutter and I only smiled at Tybalt.

"I love you too, Tybalt." I said back with every meaning and love in those words.

Once I said that, Tybalt gave me a smile that wasn't fake or forced. But a true, beautiful smile that was only for me. Then, we sealed it with a passionate kiss...

**TBC**

WOW! This HAS to be the longest chapter I've written so far! I really hope you guys liked this cause I'm definitely continuing the story. Please review, cause I want to know how you guys think. Yes, I did leave a cliffhanger so HA HA HA! See you in the next chapter! XD


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys

Hey guys! I have returned with another update! Guess what else? SUMMER VACATION! Three full months of no school! I'm so excited! I might go get a job though if I get it. For now though, I will continue writing these stories I will finish the story! I want to thank Jarield for commenting my last chapter! I really love the support! Now, I give you chapter 5! Enjoy!

_Disclaimer- I do not own Romeo x Juliet._

_Warning: Yaoi( Boy Love), language, sexual humor, some abuse(not graphic, i promise though its a short part)_

Unexpected Love

_Thoughts_

_-_**Chapter 5-**

**Benvolio P.O.V.**

Rumors about the Crimson Whirlwind, started to spread like wildfire. It was mainly about how the hero came about and did a surprise attack on a noble.

As I walked down the streets, I slung the groceries over my left shoulder; looking around while doing so.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a dark alleyway. The bags I had fell on the ground and pushed against the wall. I was about to scream when a hand covered my mouth to muffle my scream or protests.

"Calm down. Its me, Kazu."

Hearing Kazu's voice calmed me down, but only because he was not some thief or something like that. Once he removed his hand, I glared hard at the brunette.

"What the hell did you do that for? If you hadn't said anything, those guards would've arrested you for hurting a noble!" I said to Kazu in a harsh, low whisper and he only looked away.

"Do I really disgust you that much?"

Now that caught me off guard. I studied Kazu's appearance; noticing that he was wearing the same familiar cloak Tybalt had worn when I had met him not to long ago. However, Kazu's hood was down and anyone who was spying could probably see who it was.

I only looked away from Kazu's hurt gaze. "Its not that you disgust me. Its just, ever since that thing that happened a few days ago, I don't really want to be alone with you." I said to Kazu with a little emotion as possible.

However, this made Kazu pull me against him; his strong arms wrapped themselves around my body. I blushed slightly at the sudden contact and blushed even hotter when I felt Kazu's breath near my ear.

"Well, I guess we'll have to change that, now won't we? Little Benvolio." Kazu stretched out my name like it was made for only him to say; that made me push Kazu away, but that only made his grip on my tighten.

"Kazu, if you do not release me, you will have the worse pain you can ever imagine!" I threatened the brunette in a low tone of voice; dripping with annoyance and yet yearning for him to disappear.

For some reason however, I did not want Kazu to pull away. I wanted to be close to his warmth. It was so inviting and it calmed me down; as if all my problems suddenly vanished when I am around him.

_The same way Romeo does for Tybalt._

"If that's how you feel."

"Who's there?"

A baritone voice interrupted us; one that sounded of demand of a knight. Slowly and carefully, Kazu pulled me further into the alleyway until he pushed me against the wall. He pressed himself against me; as if trying to hide me from the world.

When this happened, I held my breath. Trying not to make a sound as I glanced up at Kazu, who was looking in the direction of the knight; hoping he would not come any further. Though, the expression on Kazu's face was something I've never seen before.

It showed such maturity and wisdoml; like this was between life and death. It would be the end of it. In a way, it would. In addition, Kazu would be forced to answer questions. Questions that would obviously, lead to Tybalt, which would lead to Romeo.

_Moreover, if they find out of Romeo, not only is Tybalt in trouble, but Juliet as well._

Suddenly, I wrapped my arms around Kazu; holding him tight against me. He looked down into my eyes in shock that I even made contact with him before looking at the knight.

Then, another knight's voice was heard and soon, the two were talking.

"We got to head back to the castle! We are needed!"

"Ok!"

After that, both knights ran off towards their home. Kazu and I released are held breath before Kazu chuckled.

"That was pretty entertaining, wouldn't you say."

"Yeah. It sure was." I let out a relieved sigh when I noticed the position we were in right now.

Kazu was pressed against me; both arms on both sides of my head on the wall so he would support himself. We were so close together, that our noses were barely touching. I stared into his brown eyes that seemed to allure me even more.

Slowly and cautiously, Kazu leaned down closer. I do not know why, but I started doing the same thing. Our lips were soon brushing against one another and our breaths mingled together in the air. My eyes were suddenly becoming hazy until I snapped out it in a flash and pushed Kazu away from me roughly.

I stared at Kazu, who stood an inch away from me and looked right back at me.

_If only he was not so damn handsome-NO BEVOLIO! You cannot fall for his tricks! It is not as if you wanted to kiss him, right?_

No.

Deep down, I _**wanted**_ to kiss Kazu. I _**wanted**_ to give into his flirting and charms, just so I can see what he as truly like. In a way, he is just like Tybalt; except Kazu's a little immature. However, I could not though. I cannot fall for Kazu…

_No…Not when all this is happening, not now…_

"Benvolio?" I looked up at the sound of my name and realized it was Kazu, who said it.

"We can't do this Kazu. This thing that's going on." I flat out told Kazu; trying to ignore the pain and guilt, which I tried to mask over my voice.

"Benvolio-"

"NO! I will not fall for your tricks! I…I am not suppose to fall in love with you! I can't-" I stopped my sentence completely to realize what I had just blurted out; quite loud might I add.

Although I was in shock, Kazu was just as surprised as I was really. He stared at me steadily with intense brown eyes until he advanced closer to me; almost near the position, we were in just a minute ago.

Then, I felt a warm, rough hand cup my cheek and I looked up to see Kazu in front of me. I glared hard at him; for some reason tears started falling from my eyes.

"Kazu, I-"

That is when I was stopped; by a pair of soft lips on my own.

At first, it caught me off guard. The feeling of a man's lips on me was still a bit frightening for me, but Kazu was different. Really, the fear and guilt I should have, was now excitement and anticipation all at once. I felt butterflies in my stomach that I should only have when I saw a girl, but that soon changed.

This sensation was…amazing. Really, it was indescribable and I wondered if this is what Romeo feels when he is in Tybalt's presence. Finally, I melted into the kiss that Kazu gave me, but he soon pulled away gently; our foreheads touching.

Both of us stared at one another until a noise rang throughout Neo- Verona. It was calm and relaxing, but I felt Kazu tense up at it by the beautiful melody. I looked at Kazu, who frowned at this until he looked down at me; his brown eyes softened automatically.

Realizing what just happened, I blushed extremely red and was about to pull away, but Kazu grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. My head rested on his chest; his scent filled my nostrils and it was so addicting.

_Never have I felt this way about someone before. Should I really be doing this though? If I do, I would be in the same, similar situation with Romeo. Even if Romeo's were much worse, mine would only make the whole thing even worse than it already is._

"I have to leave now. As much as I don't want to." He said to me in a gentle tone of voice; as if I was delicate and fragile like a dove's feather.

I blushed once more before pulling away from him finally, and turned around to cross my arms.

"Then go. You have a duty to fulfill, so go ahead." I simply said while trying to cover my concerned look that flashed across my face.

Out of nowhere, I felt lips nibble my neck gently. I gasped in shock at this, but strong, rough hands, took place on my hips so I would not leave his grasp. My blush was still intact and I closed my eyes tightly; the feeling on my neck sent shivers down my spine.

When I wanted more of the sinful, yet forbidden touch, Kazu pulled away from me, but not before giving me a kiss on my temple.

He gave me a handsome smile that almost sent me weak on my knees and I only looked away; not wanting to fall under the spell of Kazu's charm.

_However, it is a bit too late for that._

"Until next time, Benvolio." Kazu grabbed my right hand gently and placed a soft kiss on the back of my hand.

Now that made me growl a little and I pulled my hand back. I glared at Kazu for acting so gentlemanly to me.

"I'm not a woman, Kazu. Besides, who gave you permission to kiss my hand anyways? Or my neck, huh?" I asked Kazu with annoyance; my feelings being a bit mixed up.

Kazu then let out a deep, chuckle before hugging me from behind.

"You did of course. But I'll be kissing more than your neck, my little lover." Kazu whispered with a grin before moving away from me and disappeared in the shadows.

My eyes widened in horror and I turned to see Kazu; to only see that he vanished. I growled in anger and stomped my foot to the ground. Trying to calm down, I walked over to the fallen bag. I then picked up the materials that were still good.

_Stupid Kazu. Stupid kiss…even though it was a VERY nice kiss.._

Once I gathered my stuff, I peeked out of the alleyway; looking in all directions to make sure that no one was around.

When the coast was clear, I stepped out of the shadows, dusted myself off and headed in the direction that I was going before Kazu had gotten me; trying not to think about the event that just happened.

**XXXXX**

**Romeo P.O.V.**

"Where were you, Romeo!"

"No where father! I was just flying through Neo-Verona-"

SLAP!

Once again, father backslapped me across the face. Really, since this argument started, he has only slapped me twice. Usually, it was more then twice, but today he let me go. However, the pain that I felt was indescribable.

So bad did I want to be with Tybalt. I wanted to bee safe, in his warm, inviting arms and away from danger. In addition, I wanted to be away from my father.

If I only I could just walk away from all this, I would. I would take Tybalt with me and we would fly somewhere far away; away from this wretched place.

_Sadly, I cannot. I am to be the next archduke of Neo-Verona and carry on the Montague name. Nevertheless, I cannot if I am in love with Juliet, a Capulet and Tybalt, who is not only an ally of the Capulet, but a man as well. _

"For the past month, you've been soaring through the town until nightfall. Starting tonight, you will be punished and will remain in the Montague castle until I believe you are ready to come out." My father stated clearly and with such command, that I stared at him with fear and shock in my teal eyes.

_No! I cannot remain here! If I stay here, I will not be able to meet up with Tybalt or Juliet at all! _

"Do I make myself clear, Romeo?" Father asked me-no, demanded me as if I was a dog and if I didn't say yes, I would be punished much worse.

"Yes sir." I answered without hesitation or pause, but guilt fell upon my heart.

Father soon walked out of the room with followers behind me like rats. Benvolio, who had heard and seen the whole thing, walked up to me with a worried look.

"Are you all right Romeo? I know that you say your use to this, but still…" Benvolio paused; knowing that I knew what I was going to say.

Deciding to ignore the question, I turned around to face Benvolio with a smile on my face. "Did you get the stuff?"

Benvolio knew I was avoiding the question and decided to let it go; which I thanked thoughtfully. He nodded and showed the bag of materials that I asked him to get.

I took the bag and looked through the bag when I noticed that some of the stuff was missing.

I blinked in confusion before looking up to meet my companion's gaze. "Um…Benvolio?"

"Yes, Romeo?" He replied with the most inoccent look possible.

_He is hiding something…_

"You're missing some stuff. Did you forget or did you get mugged?" I joked with a smirk and Benvolio playfully punched me on the shoulder.

"It was neither! I ran into someone and I dropped some of the supplies we needed." Benvolio explained calmly and with some dramatic tension in it, which made me raise an eyebrow at him.

Looking Benvolio over, I tried to see if there was something else, he was not telling me. I know he would not lie to me. However, that did not mean that something good happens.

Unless….

"Was the person you bumped too, someone named Kazu?" I asked with a grin; hoping that my clue was the answer.

Somehow, me mentioning Kazu's name, made Benvolio blush slightly. I grinned even harder when I saw this and my friend only growled at me.

"That's not funny, Romeo!"

"Actually, it is. To the fact that he flirted with you last time, was pretty intense." I nodded; knowing I was right. "Oh yea. VERY INTENSE-"

"Can you please drop it? I don't want to talk about it." Benvolio asked me with a pleading look on his face.

He was serious about it however. I wanted to know what happened between the two, but I guess I will wait until Benvolio finally tells me.

So, I nod in understanding and walk over to the couch; falling backwards on it with my right leg over the armrest while my head rested on the pillow.

Benvolio leaned against the wall beside the couch with arms crossed before speaking again.

"So…how are you going to tell Tybalt about this? Juliet? You have not really visited her in quite a long time, so this will also make it difficult." My blond-haired friend asked me with a calm, collected face and I only exhaled a deep breath.

I stared up at the ceiling for a second until I answered.

"I don't know. I don't have anyone to send him the message."

"Yeah. You would need someone who knows where Tybalt lives."

I sat up with my hand on my chin; in my thinking position. "Also, someone who knows about the situation and can face Tybalt without being beaten up or caught whatsoever." I added with the plan and stared at the floor.

Slowly, my face came to realization and I slowly turned my head to look at Benvolio. I watched him look at me, and then gave me a questioned look.

"What?" He asked me with curiousity and I pointed at him with my finger.

One and two put together and Benvolio finally understood what I meant. He shook his head with a smirk; thinking I was playing but I gave him, a straight face and Benvolio's smirk vanished.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Come on, Benvolio! Please! Did you not just bump into Kazu? Tell him what is going on and tell him to tell Tybalt! Please, I beg of you! You're my only hope!" I begged as I fell on my knees and crawled in front of Benvolio; my hands clasped together as if I was in prayer.

Benvolio was shocked that I had the nerve to actually go on my knees and beg. Even though I did so, Benvolio continued to shake his head.

"Romeo…you have to take risks, you know. I will help you escape so you can tell Tybalt personally, but I am _**not **_doing it for you. I'm sorry." Benvolio said clearly and stared down at me as I thought for a minute.

I sighed in defeat and stood up from the carpet floor. Once I was on my feet, I nodded with a gentle smile and placed a hand on Benvolio's shoulder.

"Thanks and you're right. I have to do this on my own. Besides, I rather risk myself and sneak out to meet Tybalt then sit here doing _**absolutely **_nothing." I told him with a smirk as Benvolio returned the gesture before we nodded.

Soon, we started talking about our plan on sneaking out of the Montague household…

**XXXXX**

**Tybalt P.O.V.**

I sat on top of an old, building while watching the people of Neo; keeping a watchful eye on anything that looked suspicious or alluring.

It was near sunset, and everyone was starting to retire for the day. Really, just watching everyone was pretty interesting to watch.

As I did so, my thoughts were all on Romeo. Just thinking about last night, cracked a smile upon my face.

The confessions we made to one another, the passionate kiss we shared…everything that I dreamed of, fantasized, and was coming true.

_At last, Romeo, I will be able to protect you. _

My thoughts soon faltered by another presence behind me. The smell of flowers filled my nostrils and I automatically knew who it was.

"What is it you want, Juliet?"

Juliet did not answer me, however. Something was wrong and I could feel it. That is when I felt something pointed at me from behind.

I glanced over to see Juliet's sword pointing at my head. All I could do was smirk at this.

"Was is this about, Juliet? Do you not trust me anymore? After all, I did to save you. Or is it something else?" I asked; tempting her or making her angry.

I knew why she was doing this. There was only one reason for her to even raise her weapon at me; let alone meet me alone where no one is oblivious to the situation up here.

"Why are you with Romeo? What is about you that he loves and not me? TELL ME!" Juliet asked harshly with such cold words and demand that she could maybe pass as a Montague, but I would not dare think of such a thing.

_I knew she would somehow figure out my feelings for Romeo. Now it is time to face the music._

Gracefully, I stood up and turned to face Juliet, who disguised herself as the Crimson Whirlwind. Juliet stared at me coldly; her eyes filled with hatred and passion.

"How did you find out about this? Was it Francisco? Alternatively, did you figure this out, on your own? If so, you've done well." I said with an emotionless look on my face; staring at her with serious blue eyes.

"I did. I noticed how Romeo barely comes to visit me as much as we did. I noticed that whenever we talk, he barely listens that he is always in a thoughtful gaze. That's when I remembered something." Juliet said to me and I raised an eyebrow; daring her to continue her explanation.

"I remember, back on the bridge, when you told me that you knew about me and Romeo. You said you would not tell and in return, I should trust you. I did and now that you are with the one I truly love, I wonder if I should kill you now or make you suffer." She continued with a hint of guilt and confusion in her ruby eyes.

This made me glare at Juliet slightly. "If you kill me, you will lose Romeo's trust. Though he is with me, he still loves me." I told Juliet, whose eyes widened in shock at this.

"What are you trying to say-"?

"I'm saying that Romeo still loves you. I know that no matter how many times I tell him I lover him, I will always know that you were his first and only love." It pained for me to say such things, but it was true.

Juliet was Romeo's first love. She made him become stronger and for that I am grateful. Though it was not me, that helped Romeo, but Juliet.

"You are the key to Neo-Verona's peace. Both you and Romeo are the only people that can stop this madness and bring the peace that was once upon Neo-Verona." I finished it with slight demand as Juliet stared at me in shock; listening to my words carefully.

After that, Juliet lowered her sword and looked away; as if she was ashamed of what she did.

"I love Romeo with all my heart." Juliet said softly with her head slightly bowed.

She lifted her head up to look me in the eye. "I would do everything in my power to protect Romeo, just as he protected me. I don't know what you feel for Romeo or why…" Juliet paused and her expression changed to a serious face.

"But if you ever hurt him, I will kill you. I don't care how strong you really are, but I will hurt you." Juliet promised in a threatening, serious tone and I only stared at her calmly in silence.

Once she finished, Juliet placed her sword back in its place before jumping off the building; disappeared from my sight.

"_I would do everything in power to protect Romeo, just as he protected me."_

Those words were playing through my mind like a tape. I turned around to face the town at its full glory before looking up at the sky.

_Am I truly worthy of Romeo's love?_

"Tybalt!"

I glanced over to see Kazu running up towards me. He stood beside me before pulling out a piece of paper from under his cloak and handed it to me gently.

"Who is it from?"

"I don't know. I found it on the door of our house. When I saw it, I knew I had to find you immediately." Kazu replied while looking at me.

I opened the paper and started reading the note carefully. Then, my eyes widened in fear and shock; for what was on it was very bad.

Kazu noticed my reaction and glanced at the note, then me.

"Tybalt? Tybalt say something! What's wrong?" Kazu asked me with pure worry in his eyes.

In a flash, I dropped the note and ran off the building. I landed gracefully on my feet; before running in the direction of the meeting that Romeo and me first met.

Before Kazu ran after me, he picked up the note and skimmed it; only to gasp in shock.

_**Death, of the Montague's is approaching. The hunt for the enemy has just begun. Destroy the prince of the Montague hold...**_

**TBC**

There you have it! The cliffhanger has gotten even more interesting, no? I really hope you all liked it cause I managed to finish this in two days,which is a new record. WOOT WOOT! Please comment! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 6

Hello everyone

Hello everyone! I decided to update ANOTHER CHAPTER for this story because I got so into the story that I just had to start the next chapter! I hope you guys liked my surprise! Enjoy, enjoy!

_Disclaimer- I do not own Romeo x Juliet_

_Warning- Yaoi (Boy Love), Language, LOTS of action (haven't done that in a while so SURPRISE!), and other stuff._

**Unexpected Love**

_Thoughts_

-Chapter 6-

**Romeo P.O.V.**

"Maybe we should have took the other way out-"

"Shush, Benvolio. We are going this way because there are no guards. Come on." I told my blond-friend, peeking out of the corner and looking both ways before rushing down the hall; Benvolio on my tail.

As we got close to the exit, I looked over at Benvolio, who nodded at me slowly before I returned the gesture and opened the door. Thankfully, the door did not make any noise as I opened it wide and Benvolio walked out quietly. Once he was out, I stepped outside and closed the door shut.

We then ran away from the castle; looking behind and around us to make sure no one was around to see us. I managed to get Benvolio and me far away from the Montague grounds; stopped to rest, and catch our breaths.

Benvolio put his hands on his hips with his head leaned back; eyes closed. "I must say, that was pretty dangerous, Romeo." He said to me without looking at me.

I panted gently and I managed to get my voice. "Yeah, but its worth it. If this is the only way to see Tybalt, then so be it." I replied and glanced up at Benvolio, who looked down and sent me a smile.

I smiled back before we gave each other a high five and started walking further in Neo-Verona. Luckily for us, it was nightfall so no one was able to recognize us. In addition, I managed to get us some cloaks so no one would know that we are nobles.

Then something came to mind. I do not know why, but I wanted to go the ruins where Juliet and me met. While we walked, I glanced over at Benvolio, who walked next to me shoulder-to-shoulder.

"Benvolio...Is it all right if we go somewhere else really quick? I need to see something." I asked my friend, who blinked at me with surprise but nodded.

"That's fine. Lead the way." He answered with a kind smile and I nodded before we started jogging the rest of the way there.

About five minutes later, we arrived at the ruins. After climbing some stairs, I got to the top and I looked around.

I walked over and saw the Irises bloom a little before I knelt down and took one in my grasp.

_Juliet..._

Benvolio stood behind me quietly; watching me doing this with a calm look on his face. "Romeo..."

"I hope Juliet's okay. I know I love Tybalt, but I still wish for Juliet to be safe, you know." I spoke up and broke the silence in the process as Benvolio nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry. I am sure Juliet is well. She is a Capulet after all."

Yes, Benvolio also knew about Juliet being a Capulet. He knew everything that was happening to me. However, this was not going to be easy.

I stood up on my feet with a white Irises in my hand; holding it gently in my hand.

Suddenly, a strong breeze blew by us. My eyes widened slightly and I turned around quickly towards Benvolio.

"Look out Benvolio!" I warned my blond friend before pushing him out of the way.

**SWOOSH! **

I gasped in pain and lie on my back; my eyes closed shut for a minute before opening them to see an arrow struck my left shoulder. Benvolio, pushed down, sat up, looked over to me, and gasped.

"Romeo, are you all right?" He asked me with great worry and stood to jog over to me; reaching down to help me up.

I accepted his hand and stood up quickly. The arrow hit me hard and I looked down to see blood seeping out. Quickly, I gripped the arrow and closed my eyes before yanking it out.

"Ah!" I said loudly, but not a scream.

Then, I threw the arrow away from me. Suddenly, ten figures leapt down from the shadows and surrounded Benvolio and me like ants. I noticed that these guys were not a part of the Capulet, nor were they with the Montague's at all.

_Must be outsiders. Ten against two is not a fair game. I have to find a way to stop this before it gets out of hand!_

Benvolio and I turned our head towards them one of them spoke up.

"Romeo Montague-"

"Prince of the Archduke-"

"And heir the throne of Neo-Verona." The third one finished the sentence.9

Each one chanted something different about me. It was both scary and suspicious to me and I watched all of them. Benvolio noticed the red cloaks that they were wearing.

"Romeo...red usually means death right."

I thought for a moment while keeping a sharp eye on the intruders. "Yes. Why?"

"Their all wearing red cloaks. What if their here to kill you?" Benvolio then added with suspicion of the red cloaks; making me stays quiet for a minute.

That would make kind of sense. I knew few people who wanted my father dead or the whole Montague named destroyed. However, what caught me off guard was that these strangers had no symbol of a Capulet or any other royal.

_This is getting weirder and weirder by the second._

Pain suddenly shot through me. I growled in pain and gripped my right shoulder; completely forgot about the pain and how much blood I lost.

I cracked one eye open to see the one of the members stepped forward and pointed to me.

"Die." The stranger said with a deadly tone of voice before five of them came at me.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Benvolio stepped in front of with his arms spread out; trying to protect me.

However, one of the strangers that came out at me punched Benvolio hard in the face and then the gut. He spat out blood and knelt on the floor with his head bowed.

Three of them surrounded Benvolio while two of them stood in front of me; blocking my view of Benvolio.

I growled angrily at them. "Get away from him! I'm the one you want, not him!" I almost barked at them if not for the pain in my shoulder.

In a flash, they punched in the face and then the gut; same treatment Benvolio received. As I knelt on my knee, I saw one of them pull out a sword. My eyes widened at this and I glanced over to see something sharp near the ruins.

_Spear._

Although it was there, one of the red cloak strangers kicked me hard in the side; almost injuring my rib if possible, but I managed to breath right. I had a cut lip and a purple, black bruise that showed nicely on my cheek. Soon, I was lying on my left side; gasped in pain when the ground hit my shoulder.

A foot kicked me over so I was on my back and someone pulled my hand away from my shoulder. A scream heard from a few feet away, met my ears and I realized it was Benvolio's.

"Benvolio! Benvolio are you all right!" I called out loudly; trying to get a response but none came.

Anger and guilt washed over me and I closed my eyes to shut out the tears that were welling up in my teal eyes. I snapped them open and glared at the people that were towering over me.

"What have you done? **LET ME GO! LEAVE US ALONE YOU DAMN BASTARDS!" **I yelled at them harshly and coldly; trying not to freak out even though what I was saying only made the strangers even angrier.

Now, I did not care who heard. All I wanted was Benvolio to be safe and for us to get out of here. The leader with the sword said nothing but position his sword just above my shoulder.

I stared in horror as I struggled to get out of the other's grip, but no prevail.

Tears streamed down my face but ones of anger, hate and fear. I continued to struggle but I stopped when I heard the other speak.

"This is the end of you...Romeo Montague."

With that, the sword pierced my shoulder and hard.

"Ah!" I screamed so loud that the Gods might have heard my painful scream as they pushed the blade further.

Blood started coming out even faster and a small puddle was around my shoulder. I panted in pain for the loss of blood made my mind dizzy and my vision a bit blurry.

As my vision went blurry, I saw a flash of black. The one with sword had fell down and a figure was on top of him; and soon a painful scream echoed through the area. I noticed another figure charge at the other nine members and finished them off quickly.

Just as my vision clouded with darkness, I saw Tybalt's face hovering over mine and I managed to raise my right hand and touch his cheek.

"Tybalt...You came..." I said to him in a soft whisper and soon, I faded into unconsciousness.

After that, the white Irises that had fallen from my hand, was soon blown away into the starry sky; its pedals following behind it...

**XXXXX**

**Tybalt P.O.V.**

I threw one of the red-cloaked guys against the wall of our living quarters; with anger in my eyes. The guy was a dark, green-haired man with green eyes and slightly pale skin. He gasped at the sudden lost of air, but managed to breath as his head leaned against the wall.

Kazu came down the stairs to join me before placing the supplies away and walked into the room. That however, did not stop me, from almost beating this guy to a pulp.

"Who fucking sent you!" I barked at the guy, who flinched slightly at my demanding voice. Not to mention that I almost raised a fist up so I could punch him.

"I-I is not allowed to say." He answered with a scared glint in his green eyes.

I nodded with no emotion before lowering my fist and grabbing my short sword from the couch; position the long part of the blade under his chin.

"Look, if you don't tell me, I might as well kill you **here and now**. You hurt Romeo, and anyone who does so, **killed**. Do I make myself clear?" I told the guy with a dark, yet calm voice and he nodded fast.

Therefore, I released the man of my hold, and stepped back with my sword. We watched the guy slide to the floor; he exhaled a held breath and looked from me to Kazu.

Then, he gasped in shock and pointed at me. "I know who you are! You are the son of Lord Montague! The one that was kept in hiding-"

"That man is no father of mine. Watch your tongue or I'll cut it out myself." I warned the green-eyed man, who stopped talking and nodded slowly.

"The leader you killed was named Lanoka. He was one of the much known assassins here. We came because we heard about the Montague Empire taking control of the Neo-Verona Empire. Though we are not allies with the Capulet, we thought it was best to kill the last heir to the throne." He explained before pausing; waiting for our reactions.

"So you come and try to kill Romeo." Kazu said as the guy nodded and looked over at me.

"However, if we had known that you were also here, we would have killed you before the young one. Either way, it would have probably been countered." The guy said with slight defeat in his voice as me and Kazu glanced over at one another.

"I see." Kazu started before leaning off the doorway and looked down at the man.

"Tell your boss, that if he ever comes near Romeo or his friends again, me and Tybalt will kill him." Kazu spoke for the both of us before the guy nodded and stood up before he quickly ran out of the house.

"Well, that went fairly well." Kazu said with a chuckle, but I only stared at the wall with a frown on my face.

I started walking up the stairs with Kazu behind me and I walked to my bedroom. Once I entered, I looked over at Romeo, who was sleeping quietly on my bed.

Really, I could not help but smile a little at his vulnerable form. Romeo was shirtless and removed of his pants (I assume he's in his boxers) and shoes. Kazu glanced over at Romeo and then at me.

"Tybalt...there are other people after Romeo as well. Not just his father alone." Kazu stated and I glanced over at Kazu with intense blue eyes.

"Besides, when will you finally tell Romeo that you're his brother? Sooner or later you will have to tell him-"

"I will tell him when it's right. Right now is not the time."

As I studied Romeo, I saw the bandage that was covering the wound that the arrow had pierced him. From what Kazu told me, the arrow coated with poison, which makes the prey weak and lost amounts of blood, no matter how small the injury is.

"How is Benvolio?" I asked Kazu without looking at him.

The response however, was just silence. I turned my head to look at Kazu, who bowed his head but bravely looked up at me.

"He's beat up pretty badly. They tried to slit his throat, which they almost did if we had not come sooner. " Kazu sounded very sad and guilty about what happened to Benvolio, that I wondered if something happened between the two to make him be so concerned.

"Do you like him, Kazu?" I asked without hesitation and watched Kazu turn into complete shock; his brown eyes looking up at me.

Kazu opened his mouth to say something; as if to protest, but only closed his mouth shut. I smirked at this and knew I won the match.

"Its not wrong to love him, Kazu. You should know that by now." I told my companion, who stared at the floor.

"I know, but with your situation with Romeo, I'm not sure if it's wise to do this. Yes, I like Benvolio. You could say I've…fallen in love with him." He blushed slightly and looked away nervously and I could not hold the chuckle from the back of my throat.

I placed a hand on Kazu's shoulder. "I understand your judgment. Falling in love with someone isn't something you do everyday." I assured Kazu, who looked up at me with a curious look.

"What do you mean?" Kazu asked me; as if I was hiding something.

Removing my hand from his shoulder, I leaned against the doorway with my arms crossed. I took a deep breath before exhaling.

"I use to be in love with someone a time ago; was before I even knew about Romeo at all." I confessed to Kazu as he stared at me with disbelief, but the emotion in my blue eyes seemed to be truthful enough.

Taking the silence as a continuation, I did just that. "Her name was Scarlet. I met her about two years after my mother died. I had hid in the mountains near Neo-Verona; just in case something had come up and I was close by to find out." I paused for a moment and looked at Romeo.

"One day, I was looking at some letters about the Montague's plans when I found Scarlet in front of my hiding place. I do not know why, but as soon as I saw her, I knew that I had to protect. It might sound weird, but it is true. Something about her, made you want to be with her every second. If you were to lose her, your whole life would mean nothing." I felt like I was talking to myself more then Kazu, but I sensed his eyes on me when I said this

"So she was everything to you. Just like Romeo." Kazu said and I nodded.

"She was beautiful too. Long, dark brown hair that was soft as silk. Very nice figure, that made her look like a dancer. Sun-kissed skin that made you wants to reach out and touch it. Nevertheless, mostly, it was those garnet colored eyes. They were ones of innocence, yet they would remind some people of the innocent blood that spilt." I stopped for a moment when I saw Romeo move a little, but not attempted to wake up or open his eye for that matter.

Then, Kazu looked at me; wanting me to continue but saw a sad expression on my face.

"What happened to her?" He asked me gently, trying to hide the slight excitement of a tale that he never heard about me before.

I bowed my head slightly; a shadow covered my eyes.

"She was killed by the Montague's."

**XXXXX**

**Benvolio P.O.V.**

_Where am I?_

I groaned a little from a slight pain as I opened my eyes. My vision was unfocused for a moment, but quickly cleared once I adjusted to the sight.

Then, I looked around and realized I was not at the Montague house, nor was I at the field of Irises Romeo took me-

_Romeo! _

Quickly, I sat up, but regretted it as I gasped loudly in pain. I closed my eye shut and gritted my teeth; looking down see bandages around my stomach and ribs. The pain was not from inside me, but outside on my skin.

_Now I remember. Those bastards surrounded Romeo and me. They tried to kill the both of us. I do not know what happened after that…must have blacked out. However, where am I?_

Finally, I looked around the bedroom, to see if there was any clue of whose house I was in. Then, I spotted a black cloak on the chair, but I assumed it was mine. After that, I looked over at the nightstand beside me, and saw a letter that had someone's name on it. I picked it up gently and looked at it; only to gasp in shock.

_I am in Tybalt and Kazu's place! If that is the case, then that must mean they rescued us. I still wonder if Romeo is all right._

"Getting comfortable I see."

I looked up to see Kazu leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed; eyes trained on me and only me.

Suddenly, memories of the kiss flashed through my mind and I shook my head to rid of them. This was not the time to think such things. I glared at Kazu before placing the letter on my lap.

"Where's Romeo? Is he all right?" I ignored Kazu's statement and asked him about Romeo; for is something were to happen to him, Neo-Verona, and Lord Montague would be devastated.

Kazu gave me an assuring smile; one that could make me goes weak on my knees if I was not lying in bed.

"He's fine. Might not wake up for a while, but he is all right. Tybalt's in there with him in case he wakes up." He replied before walking over to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed.

I gave him a threatening glare and looked at myself; only to realize that I was shirtless. I let out a soft scream and grabbed the blanket to cover myself from Kazu's wondering brown eyes.

"It is not as if I have not seen someone shirtless before-" Kazu said to me with an amusing smile and I glared hard at him.

"OH shut up! Just because you have, doesn't mean you have to look at them like there a piece of meat!" I snapped at him; completely aware that I was blushing and looked away.

What I did not know was that Kazu scooted very close to me. So close, that when I turned my head, his face was close to mine. We were in kiss range, but I did not dare make a move.

I reached out to push him away from me, but Kazu grabbed my wrist and put it down beside me. Then, I growled and used my other hand; only to have it in the same situation as my other one. It seemed Kazu was enjoying this because he was grinning the whole time.

"What are you doing? Get away from me!" I said angrily said to the brunette until I hissed in pain and Kazu's smile turned in a deep frown.

I watched his expression turn from amusement, to very pissed. Without warning, Kazu crawled on top of me; straddling my waist and placed both of my hands over my head. The position made me blush hotly and I decided to struggle.

"What the hell, do you think you're dong, Kazu! Get off of me!" I protested; trying to push him off, but the pain only shot if I moved my stomach too much.

Kazu stared at me with an intense gaze; one that made me shut up automatically. We stared at one another until Kazu spoke up.

"Did they do anything else to you, Benvolio?" Kazu asked me with such kindness and care, that I wondered if Kazu had two personalities.

One that was serious, kind and responsible. Then, the other who was risky, flirty and very open? Either way, I loved both personalities. I realized what situation I was in and blushed with embarrassment before looking away.

"No.Not that I remember. I blacked out before I could figure out what they did to Romeo." I said in a whisper; feeling ashamed for not being able to protect Romeo, even if he is safe now.

I did not know that I was crying until I felt a soft hand on my cheek. The sudden contact of Kazu's hand made me gasp and I turned to look up at Kazu with shock and fear of what he was going to do. Kazu then wiped my tears away with his fingers before leaning down to kiss them away.

My eyes closed shut when he did this. I mean, no one has ever done that to me before. This was still new to me, but I did not want it to stop.

_No matter how scary this might seem to be. I know Kazu does not mean to harm me. If he did, I would not be here. Plus, him and Tybalt would have left Romeo and I to die at the ruins..._

"You're still afraid of me." Kazu spoke up with that alluring voice of his as I opened my eyes slowly and looked up to meet his brown eyes.

I shook my head. "No.I'm not afraid-"

"Then why do you seem to shake whenever I touch you? When I kiss you anywhere but your lips, you seem to close your eyes, but of fear. Benvolio, am I that dangerous?" He asked me with heavy guilt and sadness that if I say something that would agree, Kazu might just feel even worse.

The things he was saying though, were true. Kazu's touches were like an angel's touch, but at the same time, they were fire; as if I was burned. Whenever he kissed me somewhere, I would shake of not only fear...but pleasure as well. Was he dangerous to me?

_No._

I studied to his face; trying to see if he was being true to his word. If he was taking this seriously and if he really wanted to me to be with him. I saw no doubts.

I leaned up slowly to give him a quick, but soft kiss on the lips. Once I did, I pulled away until we stared at one another.

"You were never dangerous to me, Kazu. Even though you did what you did that day we met, it did not matter. You helped Romeo when he needed you and Tybalt. If you really did not care for me, you would have left Romeo and I at the ruins to die. If you didn't care..." I paused and was finally conscious to feel the tears falling from my eyes.

"If you didn't care...you wouldn't have kissed me that day. You wouldn't have saved me from those guards." I said loud enough for only Kazu to hear.

Suddenly, I pulled Kazu from his shirt and kissed him hard on the lips. Kazu was shocked at this but melted into the kiss before I pulled away. Then I kissed his both his cheeks.

"I love you," Kissed his forehead, "your smile," his nose, "your laugh" Lastly his jaw.

"Damnit Kazu I love you." I said proudly, but tears still flowed down my cheeks like a stream.

Kazu gently pushed me down on the bed so my head rested on the pillow and leaned down to kiss me again. I did not hold back this time. I wrapped my arms around his neck; one hand tangled in his soft, brown hair that felt amazing underneath my fingers.

"And I love you, Benvolio. More than anyone, I have ever known. You're the only one who can make me feel this way." Kazu whispered against my lips and stared into my eyes.

I broke into a warm, smile. A smile that Kazu would finally be able to see from me. He smiled back in return before leaning down to kiss my jaw, then my neck and down on my shoulder.

"I will love and protect you forever, Benvolio...Ever and always."

**XXXXX**

**(Just so you guys know, I am going to narrate this part so yeah. Do not want you to think this is Benvolio's P.O,V, cause it is not. Thanks!)**

"Where could Romeo be? Men, search every part of the city, do you understand me!"

"YES SIR!" A chorus of knights said with a salute before rushing out onto the streets.

Lord Montague stood on his balcony; looking out towards Neo-Verona with an aggravated look on his face. The sun had risen over the great city and the people were awoken to a new day.

Although it was a new day, the archduke's gray eyes burned with anger before giving the city one last look before turning around to walk off; his long, blue cape flowing behind him.

Mercutio suddenly appeared from the shadows; bowed to king with an amusing smile on his face.

"Good morning, milord. I see you have yet to find Romeo, have you not? Not to mention that his friend, Benvolio has disappeared as well. Wonder what it could be." Mercutio half greeted and remarked before standing up fully to see Lord Montague stop walking and turned to look at him.

"What do you know?" He asked Mercutio, his deep, baritone voice held such force and demand of a true archduke.

Then, Mercutio smile turned into a grin and leaned against the wall; his arms crossed as he looked at the archduke.

"I know where Romeo roams whenever he's late coming home. I also know WHOM he has been visiting. Benvolio however, follows are young prince like a dog, but I highly doubt you would get much out of him, milord. If I tell you, it is best if we keep this between us until you have the proper punishment for him. Don't you agree?" Mercutio replied with a glint of evil in his eyes.

However, Lord Montague smirked at this and nodded.

"Understood. Now tell me, Mercutio. Who is it that makes my son become less and less fond of our empire." He states as Mercutio smile and tilts his head to the side; as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Have you heard of a man named Tybalt?"

**TBC**

DUN DUN DUN! What will become of Romeo and the others? Well you guys have to wait until the next chapter! I was kind enough to make this chapter to cause I was so into it! I was like 'I HAVE to write another chapter' because feelings like this do not come everyday!

Anyways, I do hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope the action and stuff was good! Please review! REVIEWS ROCK! Until next time, farewell my beloved readers. (Bows and walks off)


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I have returned with another installment on Unexpected Love! I'm so happy that people have added this story to their favorites and that they like it! So thank you very much! I'm proud to say that this is story has over 800 hits so far! Which is pretty good and is close to 1000!! Please continue to support and I will continue to entertain you, my beloved readers!

_**Warning: Language, emotional impact, YAOI(if don't like boy on boy then why the hell are you reading this story? Lol for all who love it, I welcome you!)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo x Juliet. If I did, Tybalt and Romeo would be 2gether in most yaoi way possible! But I'd also give Juliet a break **_

**Unexpected Love**

_Thoughts/__**Flashbacks**_

**-Chapter 7-**

**Romeo P.O.V.**

_**"This is the end of you...Romeo Montague.."**_

_**"Romeo.."**_

_**"Romeo?"**_

"ROMEO!"

Hearing my name, made me open my eyes widely and sat up from my bed. That was a mistake because I felt a great deal of pain in my shoulder. I clutched it with my hand and growled in frustration because I felt so freaking weak.

"Romeo, are you all right?"

When I heard someone speak to me, I tensed up a little before glancing over to see Tybalt. Soon, I forgot the pain I was bearing and hugged him tightly. He was a bit shocked that I was able to move at least an inch( because of my injury), but dismissed it with a smile and hugged me back.

I realized what I did was probably stupid and pulled away from him; looking down at my lap.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist I guess."

I felt a hand rest upon my blue-haired head; staying completely still. All of a sudden, Tybalt pulled me close to him and hugged me tightly against him.

_This warmth..._

As he did this, I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder. After that, Tybalt pushed me away a little until we were eye length. Tybalt leaned down to kiss me on the lips, but nothing more.

Although it was nice, Tybalt's kiss was still new to me. At first, it could be so demanding and wanting all at once. But the next one, would be so gentle and caring; as if he was holding a newborn baby and if he did anything wrong, he might frighten them.

That's what I admired about Tybalt.

_No matter how cruel I maybe to him. Or how much I put him through, he still treats me like a baby. So gentle and fragile.._

_But I'm not._

Slowly, I placed my hands on his chest; pushing him away a little while breaking the kiss. Tybalt's blue eyes stared into my teal ones and I blushed at the admiration in his eyes before speaking at last.

"Tybalt...I'm sorry for making you worry." I started out gently;trying not to sound worried.

"But I won't break. What happened tonight meant that I was unprepared. Not only are people after my father, but me as well. You have to understand that I have to protect myself when your not around." I said to Tybalt without hesitation while staring into his eyes.

The emotions that were on Tybalt's face was amazing. He was pretty surprised that I spoke such words after all the promises he made to me. A second went by and Tybalt was smiling down at me.

"Romeo, you don't have to apologize. The events that happened last night was something you was not aware of. However, just because you will be the future archduke, doesn't mean that you don't need people to help you. Everyone needs help." Tybalt assured me with his calm, gentle voice as I snuggled close against him; trying to get as much warmth as possible without hurting my shoulder.

However, that didn't work because the pain started to kick in. I growled slightly at the pain and I heard a deep chuckle beside me. I glared over at Tybalt, who shook his head and smirk on his face; which made him even more attractive.

Tybalt leaned down to examine my wound and frowned. "That was a nasty blow you got. They must have been professional if they managed to get you close to your heart;let alone your chest."

"Thanks for the comforting words, Tybalt. I can finally die knowing you gave me such warm words of comfort." I said with such sarcasm and smirked a little but I noticed that Tybalt wasn't joking about this.

Now Tybalt looked pretty angry. Like someone had just defeated him in a battle he had so hoped to win. He was soon staring at me and I quivered in fear because I could see the spark in his blue eyes.

"Do you have any idea how close you were to dieing! If they shot you through the heart..." Tybalt closed his eyes and turned his head to the side; not wanting me to see him in such a state.

I stared at Tybalt for a minute and I felt more guilt upon my heart.

_Romeo, you idiot. Of course Tybalt was worried about you! If I died, Tybalt would be in so much pain and grief. I can't bear to see him like that. He'll only blame himself for my death._

"I'm sorry, Tybalt. Its just, I thought that it would be simple. For once it my life, I thought that maybe I would be able to rule Neo-Verona and still have you by my side. Unfortunately, there are obstacles I must face in order to complete my goal. Our future..." I said as gently as I could and glanced over at Tybalt, who finally looked up at me.

"I want to be with you. Forever and always. But I also want everyone to have a second chance. Including Juliet. You understand why I must also protect myself? Not just to protect Neo-Verona and Juliet, but mainly you, Tybalt." I told my dark knight straight in the eyes; our gazes burning with each second.

Tybalt gave me one more look before exhaling a deep breath. "Looks like I have to tell you then."

I blinked in confusion at him saying this. "Tell me what?" I asked in return as Tybalt scooted closer to me.

He looked at the wall before speaking. "Juliet came to visit me yesterday. Just before the incident actually." Tybalt said to me and I looked at him with shock.

"Juliet talked to you, alone? What did she say?"

Silence was suddenly between us and the tension was unbearable. I sat up a little more and looked at Tybalt with annoyance because he wasn't saying something.

"Tybalt! Why won't you tell me-"

"Juliet knows about us."

I stopped my ranting and stared at Tybalt with pure shock. He glanced over at me before continuing to speak.

"She managed to figure out why you don't react to her as lovingly as you use to. Plus, Juliet also solved to case as to why I was so curious about you. Somehow, she put two-and-two together, and confirmed that you loved me, which is obviously true." Tybalt paused for a moment so I could sink this in.

_So Juliet knows about my love for Tybalt? Was it so obvious of my longing for him?_

A strong arm wrapped around my neck and pulled me down. My head rested on Tybalt's chest; his scent was surprising amazing. So amazing that I could be drugged by it. I felt a hand rub circles on my back; soothing me with such a gentle, yet strong touch.

"However, she told me that if I were to hurt you in any shape or form, she would kill me. Without hesitation." Tybalt added to the situation and I messed with his shirt before looking up at him.

"And what did you say about all this?" I was a bit hesitate, but I wanted to know.

_Did he tell Juliet that I was his and only his? Did he tell her how much I loved him and him to me?_

"I told her that no matter how much I loved you, that she will forever be your first love. No matter how many times you say you love me, Juliet was your first and will forever be your one true love." He replied with a hint of guilt and jealousy.

I quickly got off of Tybalt so I could look him in the eye. From staring at him, I knew that what he said was true.

"But why though? You said you wanted me for such a long time. Now you tell Juliet that she is my first love-"

"Because she **is **your first love, Romeo-" I only shook my head and glared angerily at Tybalt; ignoring the pain in my shoulder.

"And yet you are hurting yourself by telling others that I'm not yours and we've barely _**made love**_; let alone mark each other of our undying affection! Do you not _**want**_ me no more? Are you just going to sell me to someone else so you won't let anyone hurt me-"

"YOU AND JULIET ARE THE ONLY FUCKIN PEOPLE WHO CAN SAVE THIS CITY AND I WILL NOT LET ANYONE HURT YOU IF IT MEANS NOT LOVING YOU NO MORE!"

We were staring at one another with fire in our eyes. But what Tybalt said stabbed my heart like a sword piercing through me. The words were repeating through my mind like a chant and I looked away from Tybalt.

Tybalt soon realized what he said and his expression softened. He then reached out to touch me with his hand.

"Romeo I-"

"_**Don't touch me!**_" I snapped at Tybalt weakly, but I was so angry that it was all I could say.

Tears sprung from my eyes and I bowed my eyes so Tybalt wouldn't see my face.

Then I got out of the bed and walked over to a chair; which had my black cloak and I quickly put it on me.

Just as I was about to walk out of the bedroom, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I struggled to get free, but no prevail. Soon, my shoulder grew painful by the second as I tried to get out Tybalt's hold.

"Let go." I demanded darkly but Tybalt's hold only tightened.

"Never." He answered in that alluring voice of his but I closed my eyes and tried to break free.

"**Let go of me, **Tybalt." I asked once again with a little more strength but Tybalt wasn't giving up.

"Romeo, please listen." Tybalt said to me with slight command and looked at me with worry.

"**NO**!" I turned around and punched Tybalt square in the face.

Tybalt stumbled back but landed on the bed;in a sitting position. I panted slightly but shocked to see that I actually hurt Tybalt.

_The one person that protected me. _

He touched his cheek, which was bruised, showing a purple mark and looked at me with shocked, yet sad blue eyes.

_I can't stay here any longer. I have to get out of here and fast._

After a silence, I lowered my fist and stepped back a little; tears still rolling down my face.

"Goodbye, Tybalt. I'm so sorry." I said in a soft whisper before I sprung the door open and ran down the stairs.

As I reached downstairs, I noticed Kazu and Benvolio leaning against the counter; talking. I didn't speak a word to them though, but Benvolio saw the terrible state I was in and looked at me with worry.

"Rome, what's the matter? Romeo!" Benvolio said to me but I only walked by him and out of the door.

I heard Benvolio say something to Kazu before running after me. Soon, he was beside me and glanced over at me.

Once we were near an alleyway, I leaned against the wall; head bowed as some of my blue hair shadowed over my eyes. Benvolio stood in front of me with worried eyes. While he did this, I grabbed my shoulder a little to make sure it was all right even though the pain stung a little bit.

"Romeo, _**please**_ tell me what's wrong. Did something happen between you and Tybalt?" He asked like a mother would if she saw her child in a state I was in.

Without answering, I leaned off the wall and rested against Benvolio. My head was buried in his clothed shoulder and soon I was crying. I cried and sobbed on Benvolio; feeling pathetic that I was crying like this.

_Crying because of Tybalt..._

Benvolio noted this and softened a little. Though, he didn't say or ask anything. Instead, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly; saying soothing words into my ear like a best friend would do...

**XXXXX**

**Benvolio P.O.V.**

So far, it's been two days since we've returned to the Montague household. Even though Romeo had to explain to his father on our absence and get some slaps, both of us knew that even if this were to happen, it was worth it.

Our injuries weren't as fatal as before but we managed to heal quickly by the herbs and medicine we were given. I wasn't able to eat as much for a while but I was able to soon. Romeo, however, only obeyed his father's wishes without doubt or any comment whatsoever.

Honestly, it scared me.

Though, I did not ask Romeo as to why he was crying after we left Tybalt's place. He looked so sad and heart-broken. I prayed to the Gods that Tybalt hadn't said something to hurt their relationship or Romeo's heart.

_After everything that happened last night, I wouldn't blame Romeo if he was scared. I too was scared and worried for our lives._

Now it was me and Romeo near the backyard where the lake was. Many of the royal family was there and guards scanning the area ever so clearly. Romeo and I sat down on a bench right beside the lake while looking out. Noting that the silence between us was quite uncomfortable, I decided to make conversation.

"Romeo...why were you crying earlier today?" I asked but really blurted out; though I didn't want to ask him quite yet.

Romeo however, stayed silent before looking over at me with nervous teal eyes.

"Let's just say me and Tybalt had an argument." He said quietly so no-one else could hear.

I scooted a bit closer so we could talk quietly to one another. "Really? What about?"

"Juliet." Romeo answered before leaning back against the bench and staring up at the clear, blue sky with a saddened face.

I leaned back a little and studied Romeo's face with guilt. Just knowing him and Tybalt had a fight made me wonder if this meant they weren't going to be together anymore.

"Well, I'm sure you guys will get back together. It's like you guys are breaking up or anything." I told my blue-haired friend with a warm gaze but Romeo glanced over at me and looked down at his feet.

"That's the thing Benvolio, I don't think were getting back together." He said gently and I gasp in shock before looking around at the people; who didn't even look over to see what was going on.

"Romeo... Please tell me your kidding." I asked my friend, who closed his eyes and shook his head with a frown.

This made me frown as well and I looked out at the pond before us.

"You can't break up with him, Romeo. You just can't-" The more I started to speak, the angrier I got at Tybalt.

"Benvolio, just because I'm not talking to Tybalt doesn't mean you shouldn't talk to Kazu. I'm not trying to stop you from seeing him nor and I banning you to go there. " My blue-haired companion interrupted me without hesitation and I suddenly stopped talking.

It seemed Romeo wasn't finished yet; for his eyes looked like he wanted to say something else.

"It's your choice and you don't have to suffer because of me. Besides, I almost got you killed. I'm surprised none of the nurses made a big deal on the injuries were suffered on." Romeo said without looking at me; knowing very well that no one was listening on our conversation.

I looked over to see Lord Montague talking with someone of the court before looking over at us with a serious gaze. For some reason, that look made me very uncomfortable. Then, I noticed Mercutio walk up beside the great archduke and looked over at us; giving us an evil, yet playful wink and smile.

Romeo must have seen it because we both stared at one another before looking at Mercutio, who was coming over with another male. The guy was handsome might I add.

Short, red hair that made him look very mature, soft, yet cold hazel eyes and nicely pale skin. He was nicely built and could easily match Tybalt or Kazu. Once they stood in front of us, Mercutio bowed to Romeo, who glared at him slightly.

"Good evening Romeo. I see you and Benvolio are enjoying the quiet atmosphere of this warm, breezy day."

"We already know, Mercutio. Don't act like your some innocent guy that can go off without getting caught!" I said angrily at Mercutio, who looked at me with an amusing smirk but Romeo put a hand on my shoulder.

I calmed down a little but I didn't stop glaring at Mercutio. Romeo looked at him with a fixed gaze.

"What is it that you want, Mercutio? Did you tell my father too?" Romeo asked him with an intense gaze but Mercutio chuckled at this.

"Only about the man named Tybalt that lingers through your heart and mind, little Romeo. After all, we can't have Lord Montague knowing _**everything**_. However, I could tell him that what I said was a rumor, but not the full truth." Mercutio chuckled at his own scheme as me and Romeo glanced at one another before looking at the tattle-tale.

"And you would do that?" I asked him suddenly but Mercutio looked at me with a grin.

"But of course. I am Romeo's friend after all. Though, you'll have to do something for me in order for me to keep my word." Mercutio said with that grin plastered on his face and me and Romeo looked at him with question.

"And what would that be?" Romeo asked when Mercutio pulled the handsome red-head close to him like friends would do.

"I need you and my friend, Takeshi to go get some materials from me. I would go myself but it seems the city gets more and more dangerous. Plus, if I go, they'll only hurt me or even kill me for that matter. I'll give you the money to pay it off as long as you bring the materials back by tomorrow morning." Mercutio explained with an evil smile and I growled under my breath but Romeo stood up.

"Fine. I accept." Romeo agreed with a fixed gaze.

Quickly, I stood up to face Romeo with shock in my eyes. "Romeo, you mustn't! Your father is already angry at you and I for being gone so long!"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I told Lord Montague over there that you were going to get some supplies for the king tonight and that you might not be back as soon. I told him you'd be escorted by Takeshi here so it won't be as bad, you know?" Mercutio grinned at this and I glared at him hard.

"If anything happens to Romeo, Mercuito, I will personally hunt you down like a dog." I warned the green-haired man, who only chuckled in delight at my angered state and clapped a few times.

"I'm sure you would, dear Benvolio." He said and looked over at Romeo.

"Just meet Takeshi outside of the gate. Make sure to bring something to defend yourself or else you'll be in a worse shape then you were in before. Later." Mercutio said with a wave before walking off towards his father; who was talking to some others.

Takeshi was about to leave when Romeo grabbed his arm. The red-head turned to look down at him with a fixed gaze but Romeo looked right at him.

"Don't play games with me, understand? If do anything, I will battle you myself." He told Takeshi, who only smirked a little.

"Why would I want to harm the prince of Neo-Verona? After all, I have my own reasons for even accepting Mercutio's offer." Takeshi replied back in a low, yet calm collected voice that reminded me so much of Tybalt, I swear to you.

Romeo hesitated a little bit slowly let go of Takeshi's arm. Takeshi gave me and Romeo one more glance before walking out of the courtyard. I growled in annoyance and looked over at Romeo.

"After all that's happened, you still want to go out there? Are you nuts? What if those people are still out there!"

"Then I will fight them myself!" Romeo snapped at me with such anger in his eyes that I had to back a few steps away from him.

Then, me and Romeo just stared at one another. I looked at him with slight fear and worry while Romeo just looked at me with regret and guilt. However, just when he was about to reach out and talk to me, I raised a hand up to dismiss it.

"It's fine, Romeo. After all, it is your choice. You'll be the archduke soon. If you want to risk your life to save another's or anything like that, I will let you. But please don't do anything to reckless. Especially with that guy Takeshi. I don't know him well, but I know that he doesn't plan on killing you. Unless he has other plans." I said to Romeo, who listened to me carefully and nodded.

With that, I nodded and turned around to leave the courtyard before waving a hand to Romeo; who watched me leave.

_Romeo...Please don't do anything foolish. If you do, I will have no other choice but to involve Tybalt in this. Even if you don't want to see him anymore. But if I do, it's for your own protection and that I'm your friend..._

**XXXXXX**

**Tybalt P.O.V.**

"He did WHAT!"

I only nodded at Kazu after I explained what happened a few days ago. I told him what me and Romeo talked about and why neither him or Benvolio have come at all.

Kazu heard this and cursed under his breath before looking at me. The bruise I received had faded a little bit so no body would notice but Kazu only shook his head at me. I knew that what I did must have hurt not only my relationship, but his as well.

"Tybalt...You have to go and talk to him."

"That's like saying you want me to drown myself without question or doubt." I said back my brunette friend, who sighed and leaned closer to me across the table; his arms resting on the wooden surface.

"Look, I don't want to be harsh or anything. But what you said to Romeo was very, very cold and harsh. But, if you don't talk to him soon, he's going to either live in misery, or he's just going to find himself another man-"

"I will not let another man have possession of him." I snapped at Kazu darkly but he only smirked at me.

"I know that. But just encase, maybe you should go check on him. It's been two days since your argument and you need to make sure he's stable. Since of him and Benvolio's injuries and all." Kazu suggested and I thought about it for moment.

A minute later, I stood up and strapped my weapons around my waist. Putting the cloak on me, I peeked out of the window to see it was finally dark enough for me to sneak by and see Romeo. I looked over at Kazu, who was leaning on next to the door.

"If anything happens, let me know."

"Of course. Don't I always?" Kazu teased me with a sweet smile and I only raised an eyebrow at his teasing before I opened to door.

However, when I did, Benvolio was standing at the door panting; it seemed the blond-haired boy had ran all the way down here. Kazu saw him and quickly pulled him into a tight embrace. Benvolio only hit his shoulder hard.

"Can't...breath...Kazu.." Benvolio said in short gasp before Kazu released him; Benvolio finally able to breath once again.

Quickly, Benvolio walked inside as I closed the door. He only stood in front of us but with worry in his eyes. I stared at him with suspiscion.

"Why are you here, Benvolio?" Kazu asked almost in a happy way, but knew that something else was to it about Benvolio coming here all alone.

Benvolio looked at me being swallowing and spoke. "It's Romeo. It seems that he's going somewhere to get some mercenaries. Like weapons or something, materials. Either way, this place isn't friendly, Tybalt. And he's being escorted by someone named Takeshi-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Takeshi?" Kazu asked with great shock before looking at me.

"Isn't that the guy that tried to give away our cover?"

I nodded at Kazu's discovery. Takeshi was a part of us until we heard that he was giving information away about us to one of the spies for Montague. We didn't why he did this, but we made sure he didn't forget us.

"Do you know what the place is called?"

Benvolio thought for a moment and snapped his fingers. "Dark Vile." He said to me before I nodded and opened to door to walk out.

My horse was in the stables near our hideout and I pulled him out before getting on it's back. Kazu and Benvolio ran outside to see me off but Benvolio spoke up.

"Tybalt...I must warn you, that Romeo is still upset. I don't think I should have told you, but please don't tell him I told you. If he found out-"

"Even if you didn't tell Benvolio, I would have went out to find him anyways. Rather he's still upset with me or not. He's my responsibility." I said to Benvolio, who stared at me in shock but nodded with a thin smile.

Before long, I hit my horse with the rein and I was soon soaring into the dark sky.

_Romeo...What have you gotten yourself into?_

**XXXXX**

**Romeo P.O.V.**

"Thanks for the great show kid!"

I was roughly pushed out of the store, Dark Viles, while Takeshi walked out behind me with the stuff Mercutio wanted.

Those men are demons, I swear.

Most of them were like me. Smacked my ass for only good fun, tried to molest me but i punched one in the face, and I was beaten up slightly just because I snapped at a guy, who didn't liked the way I looked.

Bad thing is, my shoulder was still healing and the pain I received was unbearable. It didn't mean I showed any pain, but I was glad I didn't have to return home yet.

Takeshi looked to make sure everything was there before putting it in his bag. I looked over at him with a hard gaze.

"Why are you even doing this? You have no business here so why bother coming with me?" I asked the handsome red-head, who looked down at me with those hazel eyes and I quickly looked away.

"I've heard about you and Tybalt." Takeshi stated as we started walking down the deserted streets of Neo-Verona; street lights dimming a little.

I turned to look at him with shock but I quickly looked away to mask it. However, Takeshi chuckled deeply at this, which made me blush of embarrassment and shook his head.

"My personal life is none of your business." My left hand rested on the hilt of my sword that was on my hip and please don't ask why I didn't use it.

Takeshi noticed my small action and looked at the surroundings. It wasn't until he placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it hard. I gasped in pain and I pushed his hand away; taking my sword out but in a flash, my sword was knocked out of my grasp.

"It's not nice to attack someone whose been escorting you in the dept of night. Unless you want something else." Takeshi said to me before backing me into the wall; I was trapped.

_Damn it! I can't run from this guy, but I can't return home either. If I do, Mercutio will tell my father everything._

"I don't want anything! Now step away from me!" I harshly said to the red-head who then took both my wrist and pinned them above my head.

Then, Takeshi moved even closer to me so our bodies were pressed together. I then closed my eyes shut tightly; not wanting to witness this or look at him at all. I was scared for life; hoping for someone to come by or something.

That's when it hit me.

_That's right...I said I would protect myself from now on. Without any body's help at all. Besides, Tybalt hates me now and I don't like him anymore. He doesn't love me, so why should I care if Takeshi's doing this? It's not like I'm cheating.._

_Right?_

"Then again Takeshi, I should let you do what you want. After all, you did escort me here and I should pay you back." I told Takeshi; more calmer then I was just now.

Although I said this, Takeshi looked down at me with curiosity; his fixed gaze on my figure that was trembling with slight fear. I then looked up to meet Takeshi in the eyes and realized how close we really were.

_I want to forget Tybalt. I want to prove that whatever happens, I will move on. What I did was bad, but it's Tybalt's fault. In a way, he was right. That doesn't stop him from hating me._

Without warning or question, I closed my eyes and closed the gap between us. My lips were upon Takeshi's and I forced myself to relax. It was then that the strong grip on my wrist loosened and his free arm wrapped around my waist. Afterwards, I put my put my hands on his shoulders as Takeshi deepened the kiss.

I was a still unexperienced by such kisses, but I shyly returned it as well.

When this happened, Tybalt faced came into my mind. That kind smile he would give me when I was frightened or scared. The way his kisses made my body shiver with excitement. Those strong arms that would wrap themselves around me whenever I was uncertain of something.

His blue eyes that would show so much care and kindness that no other person would show me.

Suddenly, I felt Takeshi pull away from me. I opened my eyes to realize that someone had pulled him off me and I was now leaning against the cold, stone wall. The stranger started cursing at Takeshi and they started fighting. That is, until Takeshi told him to stop and they looked over at me.

I gasp in shock when I realized the stranger what the person that had clouded my thoughts.

"T-Tybalt." I said his name in a whisper as our gazes met.

Tybalt stared at me with those beautiful blue eyes that made him so haunting yet mysterious all at once. He then looked over at Takeshi, who wiped some blood off his bottom lip.

"Well hello, Tybalt. I'm glad your alive and well."

"What the hell are you doing to Romeo, you bastard!" Tybalt yelled at Takeshi with such anger within him that I could feel the fire radiating off of him.

However, Takeshi only chuckled and nodded towards me. "He's the one that kissed me so you should really be asking him that question-"

"Bullshit!" Tybalt said before taking out his twin swords and started to attack Takeshi, who moved side to side with ease.

I watched both men fight as Tybalt managed to hit Takeshi on the arm and Takeshi managed to take out a weapon as well. It was a long, medal staff that shinned beautifully with the moon that beamed above us as Tybalt and him fought.

_This can't happen! They shouldn't fight!_

"STOP!" I yelled at the two warriors, who stopped fighting to look at me.

Tears welled up in my eyes because of what was going on. Everything was going so well until Tybalt showed up. Memories of what happened that day flashed through my mind.

I felt someone stand in front of me but no close and I looked up to see Tybalt. He looked at me with a fixed gaze, but his eyes showed deep worry and concern. Quickly, I glared at him hard, even though it wouldn't work as I tried to not let my tears fall.

"You shouldn't be here. I said my goodbyes and now you come and try to rescue me from someone who was only escorting me. You are pathetic, Tybalt. Go away." I said coldly to the dark knight, as he sighed deeply but didn't move from his spot.

"Romeo...You shouldn't be with this man. He's not to be trusted-"

" It's my decision on who is to be trusted and who isn't! And may I say Tybalt that your starting to be the ones that shouldn't." I snapped at him with anger in my eyes and my tears finally fell from my teal eyes.

Soon, I bowed my head so no one would see my tears and my shoulders shook but I did not sob or anything. Two strong hands soon held my face, lifted it up and I looked to see Tybalt kissing me.

More tears started to fall and I tried to push him away, but he only stepped closer to me. I was now pressed against the wall just like Takeshi did to me and I continued to shake of guilt and sorrow.

_Damn you Tybalt! Damn you for making me feel this way! Why did it have to be you? Why can't I get you out of my mind? Why do you conquer my every thought after all those things you said to me?_

Gathering my strength, I shoved Tybalt off me as our kiss broke. He stepped away a little and I hugged myself; as if to shield myself from both me. I continued to shed tears and I looked up to meet Tybalt's gaze.

"Why? Why do you still come to me after all that's happened? I told you I would protect myself from now on! You said all those things that broke my heart so and yet you come and kiss me? I'm not some toy you can fall in love with and then throw away like a vase." I continued to break down ; trying not to fall on my knees by the feelings that crashed down on me.

"Romeo..." Tybalt said my name with such love that I looked away from me.

Tybalt then moved closer and reached out to touch me, but I pushed his hand away. I stood up bravely and walked over to Takeshi, who watched and waited patiently. As I walked by Tybalt, I felt a powerful connection. I don't know why, but I ignored it quickly.

Once I was at Takeshi's side, I looked over at Tybalt, whose eyes was trained on me this entire time.

"Please Tybalt. For my sake, don't come to me anymore. I don't want you to get hurt because of my mistakes." I tried not to break down and cry again as I started walking away.

Takeshi watched me walk away a few seconds before looking over at Tybalt. He then threw a piece of paper at Tybalt, who caught it with ease in his hand. After that Takeshi, gave him one more glance before following me.

As I walked, I continued to cry. I don't know why. I shouldn't cry. Not at a time like this. But I had to make Tybalt stay away from me because...because...

_Because I still love you...Tybalt..._

**TBC**

You know, I realized something. I don't this if this is true, but I think I'm the only writer whose actually written an Tybalt x Romeo story. If you think about it. I mean, there might be one I haven't seen but I feel like I'm the only one. It's kinda of funny. Also, I'm sorry about the sudden drama. I had to put something in there that will make a twist in the story. Bear with me though! It will get better! Please review!! I love the reviews so much and it gives me so much inspiration on this story! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry for the wait but I got a writers block. I hate them so much!! Anyway, I might not update sooner like I use to cause my uncle's coming over and then I'm going to OTAKON!! Anime convention!! And I'm going as Sora in his KH2 outfit so I'm excited! Anyway, I really glad all you guys enjoy this story! Your support really inspires me with this story. Since I watched the anime more, I have even more ideas too. Please review and I hope you guys like it cause there's a nice surprise for you but I'm not going to say what it is! ENJOY! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo x Juliet.**_

_**Warning: Sexual stuff, language, drama, drinking, boy x boy love (so if you don't like it, PLEASE LEAVE!)**_

_**Author Note: I won't except any flames. Even though I haven't gotten any, I just want to make it clear in case someone reads this and wants to flame me. If you do, I won't read it and I'll just ignore it.**_

Unexpected Love

_Thoughts_

-Chapter 8-

**Juliet P.O.V.**

It's been almost a month since I last seen Romeo and the talk I had with Tybalt. Ever since then, I wondered if that was the right thing to do. If I should really try to break them up or threaten Tybalt, my ally.

_I don't know what to do anymore. It's like I messed everything up. Either way, I have to do my duty as a Capulet and reclaim Neo-Verona from the Montague._

The sun burned brightly in the sky as I prepared to go out as Crimson Whirlwind. Just when I was about to put my wig on, a knock came to my bedroom door. I jumped a little in surprise before looking at my wig, then putting in on my dresser and then telling them to come in.

Antonio was the one who knocked and opened the door with a slight nervous look on his face. He looked up at me for a minute before looking away.

"There's someone here to see you, Juliet." Antonio said and I wondered on who it could be.

I then walked out into the dinning room to see Tybalt sitting there. I noticed that he had slight bags under his eyes;indicating he was extremely tired and didn't get enough sleep. As I stepped in the room, I motioned Antonio to leave us, which he did, before I walked in further to sit across from Tybalt at the table.

His blue eyes showed not only guilt, and sadness, but anger as well. Then, he turned his head to me slowly with a deadly look on his face. I tensed a little but looked at him with a fixed gaze.

"Tybalt, what are you doing here? Just because you are with us, doesn't mean you can just come to our hideout like this. What if someone saw you?" I asked him but he only let a fake smile slip on his face before frowning.

"Did you expect Romeo to be here instead of me?" Tybalt then asked so coldly that I wanted to simply smack him on how he said Romeo's name with such venom and hatred.

"Why do you say his name so evilly? Has something happened?" I then asked with curiosity but Tybalt only bowed his head and looked away; his arms crossed.

"You may have him back."

I gasped in slight shock that Tybalt would say something like that so smoothly.

_Does he not love Romeo anymore? Did Romeo do something so terrible that Tybalt would say this? To let me have Romeo back again in my arms? Besides, shouldn't I be..._

_Happy?_

Quickly, I masked my surprise expression with my serious one and looked over at Tybalt.

"Tybalt...What happened between you and Romeo? I must know the reason as to why you give up on him so smoothly?"

"Like I said before, you are his first love. As his first love, you should be with him as long as possible. Besides, you and Romeo are the only ones that can defeat Lord Montague and save Neo-Verona." Tybalt said to me without looking at me and I stared at him with shock.

Tybalt finally lifted his head up to look me in the eye and smirked.

"Its funny because I told him the same thing and he punched me in the face. I was only speaking the truth-"

"That's because he fell in _**love**_ with you Tybalt. I mean, you are his brother after all."

I watched as Tybalt jumped in surprise and looked at me with shocked blue eyes. Really, I knew about them being related a week after me and Tybalt's encounter. I discovered that Lord Montague was indeed Tybalt's father, which made Romeo his little brother.

Although Tybalt was shocked, I only smiled in assurance.

"I'm sorry to tell you that so suddenly. It's just, I haven't realized that you guys were blood related until last month. However, I wonder if Romeo knows about that as well." I said to Tybalt, who sighed in frustration and looked at me.

"I don't believe he knows. I didn't want to tell him until after our father was defeated." He said to me and I only nodded in understanding.

"Tybalt...I know that what I did and said to you was wrong. It's just, I hated you when you said Romeo loved you. Really, I felt betrayed because out of all the things Romeo said to me, I feel like I was being lied upon. Then again, I'm glad that Romeo's happy because he's with someone who will protect him more then me. Someone who understands him much more than a Capulet girl like me."

I paused for a minute to look at the table and I could feel Tybalt's gaze on me.

"What I'm trying to say is Tybalt, please don't lose Romeo. Your the only true family he has other than his mother. And if you lose him to someone else...there will be no more happiness for him. I don't know what else happened when you guys had the argument, but please protect him. No matter what he says or does, PROTECT HIM." I said to Tybalt with such authority that I could truly see that I was definitely a princess of Capulet.

After I finished, Tybalt thought for a moment. As I watched him, I saw a small smile appear on his handsome face before he stood up from his seat. I stood up as well before Tybalt looked at me.

"I'm glad that you approve of this, Lady Juliet. Don't worry, I will protect Romeo with my life." Tybalt vowed to me with a bow before he walked out of the house and out of my sight.

Once he left, I started to walk out of the room, but instead I leaned against the wall. I slide down the wall and on the floor with my knees to my chest as I smiled. Tears were down my cheeks but ones of joy.

"Romeo...I'm glad your happy.."I whispered to myself; as if I knew Romeo would hear me from wherever he was.

XXXXX

**Romeo P.O.V.**

"Romeo...please eat some breakfast dear."

I shouldn't have worried my mother so much. Since that night I saw Tybalt, I haven't sleep, eaten or even spoke a word to anyone if necessary. I even tried to see if Juliet was still visiting the ruins but she hadn't come at all. Even Cielo was starting to worry about me.

Mother watched as I played with my food and I stared at it with non interest before speaking.

"Romeo...Does this have to deal with Tybalt?"

I tensed up a bit and the fork I was holding scrapped the plate a little. Cielo however, made some noise as if to answer me and I glared slightly at him. Then, I heard a giggle from my mother, who looked over at me with a small smile.

"Would you like to tell me what happened dear? I haven't see him in such a long time and you haven't talked about him lately." Mother asked me with that loving gaze in her eyes.

_Guess I can't get out of this one._

Placing my fork down, I leaned against the chair and looked out towards Neo-Verona. My eyes scanned the beautiful place I called home and I thought about what to say first.

"Tybalt and I had an argument. An argument that turned into a fight except I was the one that punched him in the face...It was about Juliet and the next thing I knew, he say he doesn't love me." I retold my mother everything from that day and glanced over to see her nod before looking at me.

"Did he say he didn't love you straight out or was there something else to it?"

"There was something to it, but it was so harsh, mother. It hurt me so badly the way he said it that I just wanted to disappear." I answered her softly when she placed her hand on top of mine on the table.

"Everyone has argument, dear. It may be hard at first, but you soon realize that you need each other. No matter what the other said to you is terrible." I listened carefully before looking her in the eye.

"Mother, he said that Juliet is my one true love. That she is the one I should be with and not him. I don't understand. He wanted me for so long and when I'm finally with and love him, he dumps me. I just don't understand any of this." I said with frustration and I placed my head in my hands but Mother took them both in hers.

"Tybalt just wants you to be happy, Romeo. From everything that's happened, he just wants you to be safe. He does love you Romeo, but you have to trust him. You must know that no matter what he tells you to do or how bad or terrible it may sound, if you love him, you will do as he says and will get the better of it. Do you see what I mean?" She asked me and I nodded; fully understanding everything.

"Still...I told him to never come near me again. I told him I didn't want him hurt because of my mistakes. I wanted to forget about him but the more I try, the more I think about him.." I told my mother, who smiled warmly at me.

"Maybe you should talk to him again. Now that you two understand what's going on, you'll need each other's strength in this. I just don't want to see you hurt again Romeo." Mother assured me and cupped my face in a loving way.

I smiled at her before kissing the palm of her hand and stood up.

"Thank you mother. For everything." I said to her with a smile as she did the same in return.

Quickly, I ran over to Cielo, who whined as I climbed on his back. Soon, we were soaring into the skies of Neo-Verona; towards the ruins.

XXXXXX

Once we got there, I climbed off of Cielo. I know that being here in day light was a bit dangerous, but I had to see Tybalt.

Tell him I was sorry and that I missed him. I missed his touch. His warmth and the protection he gave me. Those kisses that would erase all doubt away.

"Tybalt.." I said to myself as a powerful wind blew by me.

I hoped that Tybalt would magically hear me from afar and come. Even though it was impossible, I hoped that he'd come at least. Looking down at the ground, I picked up an Irises and studied it slowly.

_The place where me and Juliet first met. The place where I finally met Tybalt, my dark knight. So many memories..._

"I'm so sorry Tybalt. I'm sorry for saying so many cruel things to you. I knew that you wanted to protect me, but I was too blind to realize it. Please...please don't leave alone like this.." I said to the Irises; hoping that a magically message would send it to my dark knight.

"I love you Tybalt. I love you so much that it hurts whenever I'm away from you. I want to be with you but it seems that no matter how hard we try, something always tries to separate us. But when I am with you, I just want to be in your arms and I feel so strong. Please come back to me..please don't leave me alone again.." On my knees, tears streamed down my face as the flower was still held in my hands tightly.

"I would never leave you Romeo."

I gasped in surprise before I turned around to see Tybalt standing a few feet behind me. He gave me a smile that was on assurance and love only for me.

Then, I stood up while dropping the flower and ran towards him. Once I hugged him, Tybalt returned the embrace as well. Tears still welled up in my eyes as I buried my face in his chest.

It wasn't until Tybalt pulled me away a little and looked at me. He wiped a few of my tears with thumbs as he held my face so tenderly. I leaned against his touch and closed my eyes at the warmth and protection. Tybalt then leaned down and kissed my cheek and the top of my head.

"I'll never leave you again, Romeo. I promise. I will protect you with my life like I promised. I love you." Tybalt continued kissing my face; teasingly missing my lips and I chuckled a little bit.

"I love you too Tybalt. Can you ever forgive me for what I've done to you." I asked and I reached a hand out to touch the left side of his cheek where I punched him at.

However, Tybalt smiled even wider and kissed my fingers. "Of course I forgive you. You had every right to punch me. What I said to you was very rude and cruel of me. I shouldn't have said what I said and hurt you. Forgive me, my angel." He said to me softly and I blushed slightly at the angel comment.

"I forgive you." I answered back before I pulled him down with my hand behind his neck and kissed him.

XXXXX

**Tybalt P.O.V.**

In a matter of minutes, Romeo and I were at my house, in my bedroom. Kazu wasn't here so it made this a whole lot easier and wouldn't be uncomfortable for Romeo. I placed him on the bed gently without breaking our kiss as I crawled on top of him. While we French kissed, I slipped a hand under his shirt; rising it up and touching his soft, baby skin under my fingers.

Romeo moaned softly in the kiss because of my touches. It wasn't until his eyes snapped open and grabbed my arm tightly; as if he was frightened of something. When he did this, I stared down at him with concern but also lust at the state he was in.

Most of his smooth skin was shown when I touched him, which made it so hard not to kiss it. His pink lips were slightly bruised from our passionate kiss we just did and a blush caressed on his tan cheeks. Romeo stared up at me with lust filled teal eyes as he panted softly; his blue hair sticking to him slightly but it made him look even more beautiful.

"Are you sure you want to do this? With me?" Romeo's eyes started to become a little clearer and I leaned down to lick his neck. I was soon rewarded with a moan from Romeo that made my hunger for him grow.

"I've been wanting this for a very long time. I wouldn't want to do it with no one else but you. Unless you want to wait-" A finger was pressed against my lips and I looked at Romeo to see a smile on his face.

"No...I want to make love to you, Tybalt. I want to know how you really love me and I want the both of us to prove that." Romeo said softly to me and I sent him a comforting smile before taking the finger in my mouth sucking it a little.

At this, Romeo watched with lustfully but was shocked as a blush came. I let go of his finger and smirked down at him before kissing his lips. Then, I kissed his jaw and then his neck; nibbling it ever so lovingly. I swear, the sounds Romeo makes would send me off the edge, but for now, I'll wait.

After one more lick, I bite down on his neck a little bit to hard. Romeo gasped in a mix of pleasure and pain, though I could not tell the difference but at least he didn't push me away.

I felt him grip my shoulders tightly at my action but once I started licking the mark I made, Romeo seemed to relax and tilt his head to give me more access. Once I was finished I leaned up a little and Romeo met my gaze. We stared at each other for a moment until we kissed again.

Our kisses were of fire.

The touches we gave were soft and gentle yet desperate of want.

Soon, our clothes disappeared and looked down at Romeo's naked form. I studied it for a while before looking at Romeo, who was blushing extremely red; averting his gaze from my own. I leaned up and kissed his forehead.

"Your so beautiful, Romeo." I whispered huskily in his ear, which made him blush harder before he pulled me close to him.

"Tybalt...Please don't stop." Romeo pleaded and I into his lust filled teal eyes with shock; turned on by his begging but I smiled down at him and nodded.

"I won't."

Soon after, we made love to one another; showing each other our love and our promise.

**XXXXX**

**Kazu P.O.V.**

_Damn.. I hope Benvolio got my message._

I sat in a bar in Neo-Verona as men started to come in. I managed to find some clothes to make me fit in which was a brown, long sleeve shirt, black pants and some shoes along with a black headband. As I waited, a blond waitress walked over to my table with a small notepad. Her bright blue eyes met mine and I looked up at her.

"Would you like anything to drink sir?"

"Actually, I'm waiting for-"

"Me."

Both of us turned around to see none of then Benvolio. He too dressed like the people of Neo Verona, which made it easier for me and himself. The waitress smiled as he across from me. Once we ordered our drinks, the waitress walked off; leaving us alone.

"What took you so long? I was starting to get worried." I asked my lover and slung my left arm over the seat(since we're in a booth).

Benvolio didn't answer right away; as if trying to find the right reply. I watched him with curiosity before he spoke up.

"Did you know Romeo had a brother?" Benvolio asked me with fixed look and I stared at him with my own.

I let out a sigh of defeat. " I guess there's no way around this, huh?" I asked myself more than my blond lover as I sat up and rested my arms on the table.

"Kazu, what do you know?"

"Promise me you won't tell Romeo or Tybalt. If Tybalt found out I told you, I'm pretty much screwed." I warned Benvolio, who nodded and looked me in the eye.

"You may not see it, but Tybalt is Romeo's older brother. Basically, Lord Montague is Tybalt's father." I confessed in a soft whisper and Benvoilio seemed struck in shock by the discovery.

Once I told Benvolio, he leaned back into his seat and stared at the table. He closed his eyes for a minute before looking up at me.

"So your saying that their relationship..."

"Endangered. If the archduke knew that both his sons were in a sexual relationship, Tybalt would probably be executed and Romeo would be punished severely." I told him with guilt in my heart as Benvolio nodded.

"Why hide this from Romeo? Shouldn't he have every right to know that Tybalt is his brother?" Benvolio asked me and I only nodded.

"Your right, Romeo should know about this. However, he discovers this, then not only will our cover be blown, but they'll soon find out about Juliet. This would make Romeo feel even more guilty because he'll blame himself for causing so much trouble to the people he loves." I explained as calmly as I could and Benvolio growled under his breath.

"I understand, but still it doesn't seem right. Why didn't Tybalt tell Romeo he was his own _**brother**_ after all this time? Romeo has been by himself for so many years without much of a family. Me and his mother are the only family he's got. I can't _**bear**_ to see him hurt like this." I watched Benvolio look at his lap with pure anger expressed on his face and slowly walked over so I could sit beside him.

Lucky for us, we sat in the far back of the bar so no one could barely see us.

I placed a hand ontop of his, making his fist uncurl. We both looked at one another and I smiled comfortly.

"Don't worry. Tybalt wants to protect Romeo and he will. He saved him from those guys nights ago and he won't stop protecting him. Just as I won't stop protecting you." I assured Benvolio, who blushed slightly at this and looked down.

"Y-Your right. As long as we stick together, we'll get through this. All of us will. Then we can be together without hiding from the world." Benvolio said gently before looking up at me and smiled sweetly at me.

"Benvolio..." I said softly and smiled in return before leaning down to kiss him on the lips gently.

We kissed a little bit before we pulled away for some needed air. I chuckled at the blush my lover made as he looked down.

"I missed you." Benvolio said to me softly.

My heart nearly skipped a beat at the loving words and I smiled at him. Giving Benvolio a peck on the forehead, I looked into his eyes.

"I missed you too, love." I replied lovingly as a smile spread across Benvolio's face; eyes glistening with happiness that looked so good on him.

"What I am upset about, is that Romeo and Tybalt aren't even talking. That only separates us even longer and I want to be with you as much as possible." I told the blond, who nodded and took a sip of his drink; I watched him with thoughts in my mind all at once.

"I get the feeling that their already back together."

Benvolio's prediction made me jump back in shock a bit. I stared at my lover for a while before leaning towards him with a suspicious, serious gaze. He placed his drink down and looked over at me; noticing me so close to him. Then, he gasped softly and moved back a little as a blush settled upon his cheeks.

"W-What's wrong?"

"How do you know that? What if their just talking?"

"Because...I kinda spoke to Romeo's mother before I came here and she told me he was going to see Tybalt. So I figured-" Benvolio paused himself while smirking at me; I stared at him with surprise but closed my eyes and chuckled before reopening them.

"Your right. I mean, it's obvious they can't stay away from each other. Tybalt hasn't stopped talking about Romeo since that argument they had and I couldn't thinking about you." I said to him with a perverted smirk as Benvolio elbowed me playfully; a smile on his face as well.

"True...But what about the whole brother thing?" Benvolio asked me before resting his head on my shoulder.

As soon as that happened, I wrapped an arm around him; rubbing his arm and shoulder. I shrugged to the question however before looking down at Benvolio.

"That's something that Tybalt and Romeo must come to terms themselves. For now, let's just keep this between us." I watched Benvolio nod before he leaned his head back to look me in the eye and kissed me on the lips fully.

As I kissed back, I pulled my lover closer; as if I would lose him if I let go.

What we both didn't know, what that someone was spying on us from across the room before they stood up and quickly walked out of the bar/restaurant...

**TBC**

**YAY! Finally finished the chapter! I didn't want to put to much with the..umm..lime scene with Romeo and Tybalt. Was it good? I tried so hard to try to make it at least decent. Please, please, please comment! I wanna know what you think and I love hearing from you guys! Peace out and thanks!**


	10. Chapter 9

Hello everyone

Hello everyone! I have returned from my days or writers block but also my weekend to OTAKON! It was the weekend before this one and it was tons of fun! I want to thank the following people for the adds of this story and beautiful reviews: LaviLove, ananserena, nekokittycat, kashu, YoannaLove, twilightprincess56, Shannon, Kola , skullycandy12, and Mizu.

I do hope that some people might actually write stories about Romeo and Tybalt because even though Tybalt's not as big as the anime says, he's still important towards Romeo. Plus the Yaoi is just amazing! And now, I present to you the long, awaited, Chapter 9!

Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo x Juliet

_**Warning: Language, sexual interactions**_

_**Author Note: NO FLAMES. If you don't like yaoi or boy x boy love, please leave. I will ignore all flames and will continue the story because of the people that love it. To those who still support me, enjoy.**_

Unexpected Love Thoughts

**-Chapter 9-**

Romeo P.O.V.

"Romeo…Romeo, wake up."

I felt a soft, gentle voice whisper in my ear as I shivered slightly. Still in sleep, I groaned in protest before pulling the covers up to hide myself.

"Go away…five more minutes." I said sheepishly; trying to doze off back to sleep when someone pulled the cover off of me completely.

My body shivered at the cool air that contacted on my naked body. Wait a minute…NAKED!!

Quickly, I snapped my eyes open, sat up on the bed and took a pillow to cover myself. I looked up and saw Tybalt standing near the foot of the bed with only his boxers on and was shirtless, which gave me the opportunity to stare at his muscles.

_I swear Tybalt is a sex god from heaven._

"Sleep well?" Tybalt asked me with concern, picking up some of the clothes that we had thrown around the room when we…. you know.

I blushed hotly when images of our lovemaking appeared in my mind. All I could do was open my mouth, but no words came and I quickly shut it.

Then a large, gentle hand tilted my head up and I was met with a kiss. Not wanting to be rude, I kissed back shyly and put my hands on Tybalt's strong, sun kissed shoulders.

Before we could have gone further, Tybalt broke the kiss before giving me a breath-taking smile and walked away to pick up my blue boxers.

"Why Romeo, I didn't know your boxers were so…_blue. _ I wonder why." He stated with a teasing smirk while observing my underwear.

I gasped and noting my blush, I got off the bed and ran over to Tybalt so I could quickly grab my underwear; putting them on when I got them.

"So mean." I said to Tybalt with a pout as I took my shirt from off the bed and put it on when I was twirled around and Tybalt stole a kiss from me.

Shocked at first, I soon recovered and blushed slightly at this. It wasn't until I completely realized what we did do last night.

_What if Tybalt didn't like it? What if it was just a test instead of the real thing?_

Doubts flooded my mind until Tybalt broke my spell.

"You have nothing to be sorry about for last night, Romeo."

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at my dark knight with shocked teal eyes. His back was towards me as he put his black shirt on; covering that sun kissed skin from the world. Once he did that, Tybalt turned around to look at me with those amazing blue eyes and I was completely entranced by them.

"I do not regret what we did last night. What we did was special and I intend on showing you how much I love you no matter what happens." Tybalt said to me with a fixed gaze and my blush turned brighter and I shyly looked at my feet.

"I…I don't regret it either…I want to be with you Tybalt. I want to make love with you all the time. It's just, I'm afraid that this will be the only time we'll be able to do it." I replied back with slight guilt on my heart as I heard Tybalt walk closer to me.

Suddenly, I was pulled into a warm embrace; my head resting on Tybalt's chest and I could hear is heartbeat.

_Our hearts are beating at the same time._

"I love you, Romeo." Tybalt said softly to me as he tightened his hold around my waist and I returned the motion with my arms around his.

"I love you too, Tybalt-kun." I said back with a smile when I suddenly realized what I said and blushed extremely red.

Tybalt laughed however before kissing my temple sweetly and buried his face in my blue hair; inhaling my scent. Just as I closed my eyes and snuggled closer against my knight, a knock on the door was heard.

When that happened, I could hear Tybalt growl with frustration and I couldn't help but chuckle at this. Though I was kind of upset that our moment was ruined, it could be Kazu at the door. Without breaking our embrace, Tybalt looked up at the door.

"What is it?"

"It's Kazu."

Something was very wrong. Kazu's voice sounded a bit sad yet with a slight warning. Tybalt must have sensed it too because he motioned for me to be quiet before pulling his pants on and grabbed one of his swords.

As he walked towards the door, I stood by the bed; watching for what was going to happen next. Tybalt pressed his ear against the door before speaking.

"What's up Kazu?" Tybalt asked with slight suspicion as those blue eyes showed authority and slyness.

"The dogs bit me."

_A dog bite Kazu? What does that have to do with anything?_

That's when Tybalt stared at the door like death was on the other side of it.

He walked away from the door and started putting his black cloak on while strapping his weapon belt on. As he did so, I put my clothes and shoes on as well Tybalt walked over and took my hand.

"Tybalt? What's going on? Why are we going to the win-"

"Be quiet Romeo!" Tybalt snapped in a hushed voice and anger was in his eyes, which made me shut up almost instantly.

Silently, Tybalt picked up a bag of what looked like food and stuff before opening the window. Then, he climbed up the window and jumped off. I gasped in shock and ran over, looked out until Tybalt called out to me.

"Jump!"

I quickly looked down to see Tybalt's arms out; as if to catch me.

"But Tybalt-"

"Just do it!" It seemed Tybalt was impatient but I wasn't sure what it was until the bedroom door busted open.

"Prince Romeo! You must come with us at once!" It was one of the knights from my household as a few more came in.

I looked at them for a while when I spotted Kazu among them. He was being held back by one of the guards and looked up at me.

_**Don't let them take you with them.**_

Really, it was hard for me to not just kick everyone's ass, go back to my household and tell father to release Kazu. Though, if I did, that would mean that I would have betrayed Tybalt and I'm not a traitor.

So, I quickly climbed onto the window and jumped. Instead of me landing on the hard ground, a pair of strong arms caught me. I looked up see Tybalt look at me before up towards the window; a guard now looking out.

"Come on!" Tybalt said quickly before setting me down, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him as we sprinted down the street.

XXXXX

Finally, we stopped running once we were in front of a chapel. More like a church, but it was open to all and not many people went there but only on certain occasions. Once we were inside, Tybalt locked the doors from the inside and I dropped down on my knees in the middle of the aisle.

I panted softly while closing my eyes; trying to catch my breath. I felt another presence beside me but I didn't look up. An arm wrapped itself around me, but I shoved it away.

Tybalt was a bit hurt and but looked down at me with a fixed gaze. I opened my eyes and looked over at Tybalt with mine.

"Why? Why did you let them take Kazu away? Tell me!"

"Kazu wanted us to get away. So we wouldn't get caught-"

"And yet you stand there and let them torture him like he's some kind of rag!"

We stared at one another for a while. My teals eyes were burning with slight rage while Tybalt's blue ones stared down at me with a fixed gaze. I realized that this was a similar argument that we had before. It almost ruined our relationship if not for the fact that we loved one another so passionately.

I shifted a little so I could lean on one of the seats; facing Tybalt, who sat as well but kept an eye on the doors that sealed us in.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you earlier, Romeo." Tybalt said without looking at me as I stared up at me; waiting patiently incase he wanted to say something else.

"I just didn't want you hurt. If you did, I wouldn't forgive myself." He said more to himself then me but I knew it must have been hard for him to say.

Before he could speak, I crawled over to him, straddled his waist and kissed on gently on the lips. I blushed at my bold action, but I knew that if I knew about my love for him that it would make him feel better.

And it did.

Tybalt smiled into the kiss before kissing me back just as soft. His arms wrapped around me protectively before breaking the kiss and kissing my neck. I closed my eyes and tilted my head a little to give Tybalt access as he kissed the mark he gave me last night.

"Tybalt, you don't have to hide your fear from me." I said with a lust-filled voice even though I didn't mean to sound like it.

However, Tybalt stopped his administrations and pulled away a little to look into my eyes. I saw that Tybalt was a caught off guard but he put his straight face back on.

"I've banned fear from me long ago." He spoke in a soft whisper as I sat up a little to look him at a straighter angle; his arms around my waist.

"What do you mean?" I didn't understand what Tybalt meant by that, but I wanted to know.

After I asked that, Tybalt titled his head back so he was looking up at the ceiling. I saw so much emotion in his eyes that I wondered if this was the same man that I've come to love.

"I use to be afraid. Afraid of the ones I loved, getting hurt because of my wrong doings. What I did, were things you wouldn't understand, but it was so they would survive." Tybalt started off calmly before exhaling a held breathe; not once glancing down at me.

"I was in love. With a woman named Scarlet."

My eyes widened at what Tybalt just said. He was now telling me about his past life. The mention of a woman in his life made me a bit jealous of her. It proved that she was able to love him willing and openly without having to hide from the world.

_And now, I'm here with Tybalt. We're hiding from a world that doesn't think we should belong together._

Those doubts were pushed aside when Tybalt pulled me closer to him and I looked up to meet his gaze. He smiled gently at me, like there wasn't anything to worry about. I couldn't help but smile back at him as he stroked my hair softly.

"Was she very important to you?" I asked him almost regretting my choice of question but I had to know.

"Yes. After my mother died, she was the only one that was there for me. It wasn't long before we had fallen for each other."

Hearing this made me feel bad for Tybalt. I felt like I had deserted him, like I was there at the time and wasn't there to help him up. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat.

"Scarlet must have been a very beautiful woman if you've fallen for her." I said with slight jealousy but tried to be a bit calm.

Suddenly, I felt my head tilt up and I was staring into blue eyes. I felt my cheeks heat up as I stared into the ocean depths.

"Romeo, no matter what, I will always belong to you. Scarlet was someone who taught me not to be afraid anymore. She taught me protect something precious to me. And you're it, Romeo. You're something very dear to me and I don't want anything to separate us." After hearing this, Tybalt kissed me gently in the lips.

Sometimes, I wonder how fate brought us together. Not that I'm not denying it, I mean, I'm in love with fate. I'm happy that I met someone who loves me and will sacrifice anything to be by my side. However, I wonder if there are any consequences to this.

That's when a sudden realization came to me. As hard as it was to pull away from the sweet kiss, I pushed Tybalt away as we parted; our lips still brushed against one another's.

"Tybalt…I-I may know the reason to why you're being chased after." I whispered softly to him, a bit nervous about what I was about to say.

Tybalt looked down at me while tightening his grip around me.

"What would that reason be?" He asked me with wonder but still acted very calm and assuring.

I swallowed a lump in my throat before I spoke up. "Well. I-"

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Loud pounds were on the doors of the chapel and we turned our heads to the source. From the other side were people outside and from the outline of it; it was the guards that were trying get Tybalt and me.

"Knights of the Montague Household, order you to open the door!"

"We are here to retrieve Romeo!"

Tybalt frowned deeply at this before removing his arms around me and getting up. I watched him with fear; afraid that he was going to give himself up.

"Tybalt-"

"Go to them Romeo." Tybalt said while glancing over at the doors that the knights were struggling to get open since it was locked from the inside.

I stood up as well and looked over at the doors before facing Tybalt.

"What about you? Are you going to run away if I go with them?" I asked him and I was silently praying he would say yes.

Silence met us with a tension that was so strong, that I had this urge not to cry. However, Tybalt only shook his head.

"I don't want to run anymore."

My teal eyes widened with fear as I stared up at my lover. Tears were glistening my eyes as I shook my head; as if trying to think that what Tybalt said was a mere joke.

"No…y-you is lying. You're just joking with me, right? I mean, you will go and hide won't you?" I smiled sadly while trying to push away the waves of sadness that were crashing down on me.

Without warning, Tybalt pulled me into a warm, tight embrace. I stared up at him and I didn't know that tears had already streamed down my cheeks. He then pulled me away and leaned down to give me a gentle kiss on the lips.

It took all my power not to cry my heart out as we kissed. Just as I kissed him back with as much love as I possessed, the door continued to be banged by the knights.

"Open the door or we will!"

Slowly, Tybalt broke the kiss as our lips brushed softly against each other's; as if we didn't want to part away just yet.

Then, Tybalt suddenly pulled away from me completely before walking over to the doors. He took such calm, graceful steps, as if he knew what was to come and was not afraid.

_No…I can't let them take him…No.._

"**TYBALT NO**!"

My call to him didn't stop him from opening the doors. After he did, the knights started to fill the chapel up a little. The commander walked over to me with his hand on his sword's hilt.

"Are you all right, Prince Romeo?"

Before I could even say a syllable, the knights turned and noticed Tybalt watching the entire scene like it was nothing. As I felt more tears well up in my eyes, I started to walk over to him, but the commander grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Guards, arrest that man!" The commander ordered the rest of his men as they surrounded Tybalt with their swords out.

Tybalt didn't do a thing except watch them with caution and I started to struggle.

_Why aren't you fighting back Tybalt? You said you'd protect me! You said you'd protect yourself!_

"Tybalt! Fight back! **Please, fight back**!" I yelled at him with anger as the tears started to finally crash down on my cheeks.

"No, Romeo."

My body froze at Tybalt's words. Everything seemed to happen so fast as the knights put Tybalt's hands behind his back, tied them up with rope and started to walk him out of the Chapel.

"Tybalt, free yourself! Forget about me just don't let them take you away, please!" I practically begged as I finally broke free from the commander's hold on me and I ran towards Tybalt.

However, the commander grabbed hold of me again and I continued to reach out to Tybalt, who only sent me an assuring smile.

"I'll be fine Romeo. This is my oath. I promised I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. So I offer myself to carry the pain instead of you." Tybalt said to me before the knights pushed him forward, to make him walk with them.

More tears continued to shed as I closed my eyes and still reached for my lover…my dark knight…all I could do was watch as they took him away; his figure disappearing from my sight as the commander held me tight.

"Let go…Let go of me you bastard! **LET ME GO!"** I yelled at the commander with so much anger and power that I started to struggle under the man's hold; the tears of sadness became guilt and anger.

"Is that how the future archduke of Neo Verona is supposed to act, Romeo?"

Eyes shot open; I slowly looked up to see my father walking towards me. His crown stood proud on his head as he stared down at me like I was a pathetic pup with a tail between my legs. Waves of anger started to crash down on me as I growled fiercely at my father; not thinking of how much power he had over me.

"How **dare** you! You can't just take someone away as prisoner without knowing the reason to his or her doing!" I barked at my father with fire in my teal eyes.

**SLAP!**

Head turned to the side slightly; I glared up at my father without any hint of fear in me. Though pain did set in on my now, reddened cheek, my father growled down at me with anger and displeasure, but then studied me for a moment and grinned down at me evilly.

"What makes you think I don't know what that man's done? You will tell me everything I need to know. Thanks to your friend Benvolio, I managed to get all I needed to know about your **encounters** with the man." My father smirked down at me and I looked at him with shock as my anger grew even more.

"What have you done to Benvolio? TELL ME!" I demanded as the grip of the commander on my arms tightened.

"You not need to worry about him. You should be more worried about your _**lover**_." Father mentioned before turning around, his cloak swaying as he did this, and started walking out.

"Take him away." I heard my father said as he disappeared from my sight.

Suddenly, I heard the commander getting something from his pocket. I quickly tried to get out of tight hold and go to Tybalt so I could protect him, but I was then hit in the back of the head by something hard.

My vision started to become blurry as I tried to stand up straight and walk outside, but my vision only darkened and I felt light-headed. I reached out my hands towards the outside and whispered one last thing before I stumbled to the ground.

"Tybalt…"

XXXX

Kazu P.O.V.

"Wake up!"

I heard a loud voice shout to me before I received a hard kick into my left side. Gasped in pain, I opened my eyes and tried to sit up as I leaned against the wall.

Right now, I was in the Montague prison cells, chained up and is waiting to find out what has happening. Cells across from held some men from towns that did their own wrong deed, but didn't say a word.

However, my mind was focusing on Tybalt and Romeo. Especially Benvolio.

_Benvolio…Please be all right._

Suddenly, I heard the door to the prison open. As I looked up, I realized that it was Tybalt that had captured. Knowing that they had Tybalt made me frown a little, as they opened the door to my cell; shoving Tybalt in roughly.

After they locked the cell door and left, Tybalt turned to face me but didn't meet my gaze. I licked my dry lips slowly before speaking.

"Where's Romeo?" I asked in a soft whisper so none of the other cell members would hear.

Tybalt continued to avoid my gaze. "He's with father-"

"Your father!" I practically yelled at Tybalt with disbelief.

For as long as I've known Tybalt, I knew how much he hated his father, Lord Montague. Ever since Tybalt's mother died, Tybalt has always wanted to protect everyone. He wanted to become stronger and better than his father.

"It's not what you think, Kazu."

"Is that so? Did we not promise each other that we'd protect the ones we loved? No matter what the cost or how greater the circumstance? Tell that's not what we had pledged-"

"If I had not done what I did, Romeo would be hurt!" Tybalt snapped harshly at me with anger in his blue eyes.

We stared deeply into each other's eyes, wondering what the other was thinking. Though, we found none whatsoever.

I growled deep in my throat and turned my head from my companion.

"I tried to protect Benvolio, but it seems that one of Montague's spies managed to kick my ass. I swear, if they lay a finger on him, I'll beat the crap out of all of them!" I threatened a loud, not caring who heard at all.

Tybalt watched my expression before seating himself beside me; his wrist chained up like mine. He leaned his head back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling.

"I let them take me because I didn't want Romeo to carry the burden. So, I let them take me at my own free will. If I had fought back, not only would there be greater consequences, but I wouldn't be able to think of plan to take down father." Tybalt explained without giving me a glance and I stared at him wide eye.

"So…You knew this would happen?"

"Yes. However, I didn't want you or Benvolio ot be involved. I know that Juliet and the other members of Capulet will soon come to reclaim their rightful place, but we must be patience." He assured me before turning his head to look me in the eyes.

At first, I was a bit shocked at this plan Tybalt came up with. No matter how angry I was of him, I knew Tybalt was right. If we both had done anything else, Benvolio and Romeo would suffer greatly.

Instead of mocking him, I smirked at Tybalt before looking up at the cold, dark ceiling as well.

"I hope your right, Tybalt. Because if it doesn't, I'm going to kick your ass, got it?" I warned him through my smirk but I received no answer.

For the time we had in the cell, we both prayed that our beloved were safe and out of harms way…

TBC

**WOW! It's 11:24pm right now and I finally finished this chapter! I'm so sorry for the wait again but classes for me are coming next week and I have little time to update. But I hope you guys will still stick with me until the end! Please review! I love reading them and they inspire me greatly! Thank you! **


	11. Chapter 10

Unexpected Love

Hey guys! I have returned and I finally posted this freaking chapter. I'm so glad that so many people like this story! I love you all for the support and I shall continue this story until the very end! Oh, my excuse is that the Internet would not come up so I had no Internet for like nearly 4 weeks almost a month. But enough of that, I'm back and I shall resume the story! Enjoy!!

_Warnings: Language, sexual stuff (might go M rated a little bit but not too graphic trust me), betrayal and what not. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo x Juliet. Even though I wore a ticket band thing for Otakon in July, I do not own it or Tybalt and Romeo.**_

_**Author Note: Don't flame me. Flame me and I will ignore so it's not worth it honestly. **_

**Unexpected Love**

_Thoughts_

**-Chapter 10-**

**Takeshi P.O.V. **

**"Isn't this interesting, Takeshi? Our little prince Romeo has actually showed anger towards his father. And the marks on his cheeks make it seem so real." Mercutio said to me with a teasing grin as we leaned against the wall.**

**Before us were Lord Montague and Romeo, along with some knights and other members of the Montague hold. I watched was Romeo struggled to stand since Lord Montague pretty much punched the boy in the face. I was surprised that Romeo didn't break his jaw, but even if he did, I don't think his father would care very much.**

_Now that the archduke knows about Tybalt, I'm starting to wonder if I should really be here.  
_

**A minute later, Lord Montague stormed out of the room with the others trailing behind; leaving me, Mercutio and Romeo alone. Romeo seemed a bit angered at this but his teal eyes seemed relieved. Mercutio smiled widely at this before leaning off the wall to advance towards the blue-haired prince.**

**"Romeo, Romeo, Romeo. What happened? You promised not to tell anyone about our deed and now you're in trouble? What on Earth have you done?" Mercutio asked with a knowing smile, which angered Romeo even more.**

**Romeo growled at Mercutio angrily turning around to face the man. "This is your fault! Instead of keeping your word, you had the nerve to tell my father! You cruel bastard." He said darkly and his small, tan hands clenched into a tight fists.**

**I sighed heavily before walking over to Romeo until I was standing right in front of him. He lifted his head up to look me in the eye and I noticed some blood on his bottom, pink lip. Just as I reached out to wipe it off, Romeo growled lowly and shoved my hand away. However, I glared hard at the prince.**

**"For a prince you sure are a rude one isn't you-"**

**"I don't take orders from traitors! Especially someone who would betray Tybalt!" Romeo snapped at me and I growled fiercely before pushing Romeo into the wall roughly.**

**"Look, I didn't betray Tybalt. He betrayed me. Instead of rescuing his own mates, he saved himself and ran away. As if I was of no importance, he let the Montague hold capture me until I told them I would serve them. So don't you dare put words into my mouth-"**

**"Enough, children. Just because our poor Romeo here is hurt because his lover is now prisoner, doesn't mean we should pressure the boy just yet. I say we leave him alone, Takeshi." Mercutio stated with a smile upon his face before leaving the room completely.**

**Taking in Mercutio's words, I released my hold on Romeo as he slide on the floor. From my view, he looked like a lose pup. Once a full grown wolf that was now tortured and is now a little puppy between his legs. I started to walk out of the room until Romeo whispered the one name I couldn't bare.**

**"Tybalt..."**

**I paused at the doorway before looking over at Romeo, whose head was bowed and tears were coming out of his teal eyes. Something inside me told me to go cheer the boy up, tell him that Tybalt was alright, but at the same time, I was afraid that I would endanger myself.**

_Why do I even care? It's not like this boy is actually of importance. He's love with someone who betrayed me. _

**Coming to my senses, I growled in frustration before turning around to walk towards the prince. Romeo sniffed softly and his body stiffened before lifting his head up to look at me. Those teal eyes that showed pride were now welled up in crystal tears, ones of sorrow and regret. I knelt down in front of Romeo and gave him a calm, comforting look.**

**"Tybalt is all right, Romeo. No need to shed tears, all right? It makes you look pathetic." I said to the blue-haired boy, who wiped a few more tears and smiled a little.**

**"I've always been pathetic, don't you see? At first, I thought my life couldn't get any worse. I thought that the one man that hates me would control my future. And then, I met Tybalt, who loves me more than anyone else could dream. But now, everything is falling apart." Romeo said in a broken hurt voice as more tears streamed down his cheeks.**

**As I studied Romeo, I reached out and lifted his chin up so we were eye to eye. Once our gazes met, I leaned down slowly and placed my lips upon his. I didn't do anything but rest my lips on his as we stared at one another until Romeo's eyes closed shut, a blush settled on his cheeks. A second later, I pulled away gently and watched as Romeo opened his eyes to stare into mine.**

**Then, I smiled and shook my head before ruffling his blue hair playfully. I watched Romeo pout slightly and then try to move away.**

**"Instead of worrying of the mistakes you made, why don't you just fix them yourself? You are the future archduke of Neo-Verona and you have the right to speak what is right, no matter what other people think. I know that Tybalt is probably waiting for you." I told Romeo, who stared up at me with shocked teal eyes but they soon showed pride as he nodded and stood up.**

**I stood up with Romeo as he grabbed his sword, strapped it to his waist and started running out of the room. However, he stopped at the doorway and smiled at me.**

**"Thank you Takeshi." He said with a slight bow before rushing off.**

**"You better not tell Tybalt I helped you!" I called out to him before letting out a held breath.**

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**XXXX**

**Romeo P.O.V.**

**I rushed down the hallway and towards the other building that held the prisoners. Swiftly, I managed to stay out of sight from the knights as I continued my way. The bridge in sight, I ran across it quickly before opening the door to the cells. **

**When I did so, I took a deep breath before stepping inside and closing the door behind me. I walked down the long flight of stairs before opening another door as I heard prisoners from their cells talking among one another and argueing. **

**My face scrunched up with disgust at the foul smell and I saw mice and rats running across the place. Calmly but quietly, I advanced forward and peeked through each cell to see if either Kazu or Tybalt were in there.**

_Tybalt, where are you?_

**Suddenly, I heard a conversation that sounded like four men talking to one another. **

**As I got closer, the conversation I was hearing became more clearer. It wasn't until I peeked through the cell bars that I noticed who it was.**

**Two men a bit older than Kazu and Tybalt were laughing at one another. Tybalt seemed a bit annoyed at this but tried to stay calm while Kazu only gave the other men a fake smile. I snapped out of my trance and put the key in the door before opening it.**

**All four men looked up at me with surprise and a bit of shock. Kazu smiled widely at me before leaning forward a little.**

"**Romeo!" **

**I smiled at Kazu and looked over at Tybalt, whose eyes were opened but avoided by gaze. Calmly, I walked in the cell and knelt down before Tybalt so we were equally eye level. **

"**Tybalt." I said in a soft, loving whisper as I watched Tybalt look up at me with those blue eyes that haunted my dreams so.**

**Tybalt lifted his head up fully, some of his black bangs hovering over his eyes alittle as he stared into mine. **

"**Romeo, I-" Instead on letting Tybalt speak, I leanded forward and kissed him on the lips fully.**

**Second later, I felt Tybalt kiss back just as passionately before slipping a tongue in my mouth; giving me a French kiss. I kissed back shyly with a soft blush before breaking the kiss and we stared at one another.**

"**Ahem."**

**Quickly, I looked over and saw Kazu and the other two men looking at my dark knight and me. Kazu smirked at me while the other two just stared in pure shock. I blushed in embarrassment before coughing and taking out the key.**

"**We need to get you guys out of here before my father comes. He'll want to speak to you to and I don't trust his judgment." I told Tybalt and Kazu as I removed the chains from both Tybalt and Kazu'z wrists.**

**Kazu stood up while rubbing his wrists with gentle care. Tybalt stood up as well before walking out of the cell to see if anyone was coming.**

"**We better hurry then." Tybalt informed us with a fixed gaze and I nodded before me and Kazu walked out and I locked the door behind us.**

**Instead of leading them back the way I came, I lead them to the back door. It wasn't really used by us Montague's, so I decided it was time. This lead into the deep part of town as I lead Tybalt and Kazu. While we did so, I saw one of the knights chatting with one of the others. **

**Beside them were Tybalt's swords and as swiftly as I could, I managed to take them without being spotted. In result, Tybalt gave me a geniuine smile before we continued our way.**

**Finally, we stopped near the middle of the bridge. It was the bridge where I first kissed Juliet on the fireworks and showed her my love. Kazu panted slightly at this while looking behind us in case we were being followed.**

"**I don't know how you knew where this lead, by I'm glad you did." Kazu commented with a smile as I nodded while panting slightly.**

**I leaned over the bridge to see some of the Montague knights running to a certain location. So, I turned to face Kazu and Tybalt with concern.**

"**You must leave and hide. It is my fault that you are being chased, so it is my turn to save you." I told them with a serious gaze.**

**Kazu was about to protest but Tybalt spoke.**

"**As you wish, Prince Romeo." Tybalt answered with a slight nod and I was a bit shocked and hurt by the way he introduced me. **

**Kazu sighed in defeat but nodded before walking up to me.**

"**Do you know what happened to Benvolio?" Kazu asked me softly and I only looked away.**

"**I don't know honestly." I replied with guilt on my heart as Kazu narrowed his eyes and looked away.**

"**I see…" Kazu said before looking over at Tybalt who strapped his swords around his waist.**

"**Don't worry Romeo," Kazu looked over at me with a comforting smile. "We shall return to free you and take down your father as well." **

**I only nodded with understanding before Kazu nodded back and started running off. Just as I was about to depart, Tybalt walked up to me before pulling me by the arm and pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss.**

**Melting right into the kiss, I grabbed Tybalt's arms with affection, as if I didn't want him to leave me. After that, Tybalt broke the kiss and gently brushed his nose against mine-an Eskimo kiss.**

"**Let's go." Tybalt said softly as he grabbed my hand and started walking a few steps from me, but I stayed in my spot.**

**Tybalt noticed my action and looked over at me with slight confusion. I smiled at him and shook my head. **

"**I can't Tybalt. I must stay so you may have time to prepare yourself." I said to him heartily.**

_As much as I don't want to part from you Tybalt, I have to stay._

Tybalt stepped closer to me and looked down at me with those eyes. I stared right into them strongly, trying to hold back the feelings deep inside me.

"**You didn't have to rescue me, and yet you risk your chance as king just to save me and Kazu. I can't let them take you back again."**

"**It has always been this way. I have been hit and beaten by my father for not doing his wishes. For not obeying his commands or what an archduke of Neo-Verona should do." I answered gently and unconsciously, I raised a hand up to touch my lip that was still a bit fresh but had dried blood.**

**Tybalt saw this injury and reached out to touch my bottom, cut lip with his thumb gently. Gently, I grasped his strong, big hand in my small ones and pulled it away from my lips.**

"**Please Tybalt…let me protect you as you protected me. If not for Juliet, if not for Benvolio or my mother, than for me, your lover and friend." I begged him gently as some of the emotions I was trying to hold back seemed to creep over me.**

**Tybalt and I stared at one another with passion. The longer I looked in those blue eyes, the more I wanted to go with Tybalt and be with him. But I knew I couldn't do that. **

**Then, Tybalt pulled his hand from mine gently before kissing my forehead. I smiled softly to myself before Tybalt looked down at me with a small smile.**

"**No matter what happens, or what anyone says, I will forever protect you and love you, Romeo Montague." Tybalt said in a passionate tone of voice before giving my shoulder a tight squeeze.**

"**And I will forever be yours through life and death, Tybalt." I said back with a smile before Tybalt gave me a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips before pulling away and quickly going in the direction Kazu went.**

**I watched as Tybalt ran off the bridge and I reached up to touch my lips. I couldn't help but smile at the feeling of Tybalt's lips against my own and to the fact that Kazu and him were safe made me feel some remorse.**

_Forever yours…_

**XXXX**

Juliet P.O.V.

_I hope Tybalt and Romeo are all right._

While in my disguise, I sat near the ruins where the Irises laid. They surrounded me like white feathers as I sat on the ground and looked up at the sky. My eyes were closed as I listened to the breeze and inhaled the fresh air.

**I opened my eyes and stared at the blue sky before I looked down at the flower on my lap. Gently holding it between my fingers, I lifted it up to get a closer look and smiled at the delicate Irises.**

"**So delicate and pure. Why would such evil want to destroy something so innocent and rare? You are only telling us that this world still has life. Yet others only see this world as a place of domination. However, I want to protect you. That's why I must defeat Lord Montague." I spoke the beautiful Irises with a determined smile even though the flower wouldn't speak, cause it didn't.**

**All I could do is gently throw it in the air and I watched the wind carry it in the direction it flowed. When I saw it land, my eyes widened at who was there.**

**Tybalt and a brunette guy were standing on the steps as they looked at me. I quickly stood up with my hand on my sword's hilt, ready for combat. The brunette put his hands up in defence and a kind smile. **

"**I certainly don't wish to harm you, Lady Juliet." He spoke calmly with a respectful bow and I looked over at Tybalt, who only nodded.**

**I gave the brunette a cautious look before pulling my hand from my sword and stood to look at Tybalt.**

"**Why are you here, Tybalt? Are you not with Romeo?"**

"**Um…May I answer that question, milady?"**

**I gave the bruntte a look and he only stepped forward a step.**

"**I am Kazu, I'm a good friend of Tybalt's. You see, one of the Montague's knights had captured us but we submitted of free will. We have a very good reason as to why we did this and Romeo managed to let us escape. However, he stayed at his home so we'd have time to get away." Kazu explained the situation to me and I glanced over at Tybalt, who was avoiding my gaze.**

"**Tybalt-"**

"**He wanted to stay in order to save us. He rather let his father beat him then let the knights harm us. I…." Tybalt hesitated and I could see a unshed tears in his eyes.**

**Kazu turned towards his friend. "Tybalt…"**

**Tybalt quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and looked me in the eye.**

"**We need your help. In order to save Romeo and restore Neo-Verona, we must take action immediately, Juliet." Tybalt said with such desperation and slight hurt in his voice as I stared at him with shock just as Kazu did.**

**I looked down at the ground covered with Irises before looking up at Tybalt, who watched me with devious blue eyes.**

**I gave him a determined smile and nodded. "So be it. Tonight, we will defeat Lord Montague and restore peace to Neo-Verona!" I proclaimed loudly before pulling my sword out and raised it towards the sun.**

**Kazu and Tybalt only nodded with a smile of relief and determination upon their faces.**

_Hang in there, Romeo. Soon, we will walk on our own free will. We will be able to live in peace and not worry about what's to come._

XXXX

Benvolio P.O.V.

"Wake, wake, Benvolio."

**As I slowly opened my eyes, I adjusted to the bright light that shinned down on me. **

**From the looks of it, I was in a bedroom. I was tied to a chair and my wrists and legs were bound. Thankfully, my mouth was covered as I growled and tugged on the bands that held me down. I heard a teasing laugh from across the room and I turned my head to see no other than Mercutio.**

**Just seeing the bastard made me sick.**

"**What? Not happy to see me? Or would you rather have your lover Kazu be here?" Mercutio said to me with a smirk and I growled fiercely at him.**

"**I have nothing to say to a traitor! Because of you, Romeo's father is furious! Tybalt and Kazu are now in prison of execution! How could you do such a thing you fucking bastard!" I yelled at Mercutio who playfully winced in pain, though it didn't mean a thing.**

"**Now that hurt. You don't have to say such mean words to me, Benvolio. Besides, I was going to have fun with you." He said gently before leaning down towards me , about to kiss me.**

**Quickly, I spit in his face with disgust. Mercutio pulled away and wiped the spit off his face with a towel on his bed and glared hard at me. I could only smirk at him evilly, proud that I angered the traitor. Suddenly, Mercutio backslapped me across the face.**

**HARD.**

**All I did was continue to smirk, anger and evil still in my eyes. This only made Mercutio angrier and I could taste the blood from my newly cut lip. I watched him smile widely with an evil glint in his eyes and I watched in horror when Mercutio went on his knees and places his hands on my knees. **

_Oh God no._

Panicking, I head butted him on the forehead, making Mercutio gasp in pain and grip is forehead. Quickly, I slipped a small little knife from my sleeve and tried to cut the rope from my wrists as fast as I could. Then, Mercutio growled angrily at me and punched me in the gut, making me gasp in pain and coughing loudly.

**Mercutio smirked and leaned up a little and his hands started to unzip my pants. **

"**STOP!" I yelled down at Mercutio, who paused his movements and looked down at me with a raised eye brow.**

"**And why should I? The king said I could do whatever I want to you and this is what I want. Unless you have something to trade me, you're not getting out." He said and started continuing but I tried to move to make him stop.**

"**W-Wait!" I said to him once again and Mercutio looked up at me.**

"**Yes?" Mercutio replied and I shook with fear.**

_If I don't do something now…I don't know what'll happen to Kazu…_

"What do I have to do to make you persuade Lord Montague not to execute Tybalt or Kazu?"

It seemed that my question made Mercutio very interested as he stood up and crossed his arms; his face in a thinking expression before looking down at me.

"**How bad do you want your lover to live?" Mercutio asked me which surprised me.**

**I bowed my head and I could feel a sting of tears in my eyes.**

"**More than life itself. I want him to live so he may experience the freedom he still has. If he dies, I will be filled with sorrow and there will be no point in living. Kazu's my heart, my soul and my mind. He is my other half and with him gone, I'm not complete." I replied softly and I stared up at Mercutio with glistened eyes.**

"**So please don't let Kazu die! I beg of you please! If it's a life you want, take mine! I have nothing left and the last thing I want is someone I truly care for die! I-I'll do whatever you want! Just spare his life!" I pleaded, begged with every passion in my soul.**

**My body was overwhelmed with so many emotions that I felt so vulnerable. Tears flowed down my cheeks until Mercutio tilted my head up with a slim finger and he smirked down at me.**

"**Such passionate words. You truly love the man. All right, I shall free him unless you sleep with me and behave. Understand?" Mercutio said to me with a wide, lust full smile and I only looked up at him broken.**

_Kazu…Please, please forgive me…this is for you…To save you…To protect you as you did for me. Because you're the only person other than Romeo that has ever showed me the love you gave me…please, forgive me Kazu…_

My eyes closed shut, trying to shut out the tears and I nodded slowly. Mercutio smirked before untying my bands and carried me to the queen size bed. I stayed silent with my eyes closed. I could not bear to see Mercutio's face above me instead of Kazu.

It wasn't until a blow to the stomach that I finally opened my eyes and gasped in pain. I swear, I think one of my ribs were bruised or broken. Mercutio grabbed my chin roughly and turned it so I could look up at him. He was smiling down at me evilly before straddling my waist and taking off his shirt.

Now, I felt like a lifeless doll. Just looking at Mercutio was like looking at sin. I wasn't supposed to be underneath another man. I just wanted to be with Kazu again and to know that he is all right.

**When Mercutio leaned down to lick my neck, I started to panic again.**

"**No! GET OFF ME!" I cried out loudly so someone could hear me as I struggled to get out from under Mercutio, but he only growled and slapped me across the face.**

"**You better shut up like you promised or else I won't be gentle with you!" He snapped back at me as I cried silently with tears running down my cheeks.**

**Suddenly, a hard knock was on the door. Mercutio growled angrily before looking over at the door.**

"**What! I'm busy!" Mercutio shouted at the door like a dog going mad and I only stared at him.**

"**It's Tybalt and Kazu. They escaped from the prison cells!" It sounded like Takeshi's voice on the others side.**

**Knowing that Tybalt and Kazu had escaped gave me hope and so much relief that I knew that Kazu was safe. **

_Nevertheless, me in this predicament is still something I shouldn't be doing. But it's only because I want Kazu and Tybalt same. _

Mercutio let out a heavy sigh before getting off of me, putting his shirt back on, and walking to the door so he could open the door. Takeshi stepped in a little and looked over to see me lying on the bed. I stared at him as he did me before Takeshi turned to face Mercutio.

"Lord Montague is becoming furious. We haven't found Romeo yet, but he might have something to deal with the escape." Takeshi spoke calmly and I slowly sat up, wincing at the pain that Mercutio gave me in the stomach.

"Damn it! This isn't how I planned." Mercutio cursed under his breath before looking at me and quickly walked over to me; grabbing the front of my shirt and pulled me close to him until our noses barely touched.

"I'll be back for you. Don't think I'm done with you just yet, little Benvolio." He whispered to me with a wicked smirk before shoving me back on the bed.

"Let's go." Mercutio swiftly grabs his jacket from the desk chair and walks out of the room without a glance at me.

Takeshi watched Mercutio leave before looking over at me. Looking at me up and down with steady eyes. I watched him carefully before glaring at him.

"Don't you even think about touching me." I threatened him with a dark tone of voice but Takeshi only shook his head.

"There's no need to touch you. Mercutio almost tainted you if not for the events occurring. Just be happy that Tybalt and Kazu escaped. Otherwise, you'd probably end up like a used doll."

I listened to Takeshi's words but I said nothing. Instead I stared at him for a second before looking away, avoiding his gaze. Takeshi must have sensed my discomfort and nodded.

"Until next time, Benvolio." Takeshi bowed slightly before walking out and closing the door behind him.

All I could do was hug my legs to my chest and close my eyes.

_Kazu…Tybalt…Please help us…_

TBC

_And there you have it! Chapter 10! Again, I'm sorry for making you guys wait and I will try to update sooner just have patience with me! Please review! I like reading them and they make my day even better! See ya! _

**. **


	12. Chapter 11

_Hello to my all my wonderful readers! I'm sorry for the long update, I've been very busy but now that it's winter break, I might be able to write more chapters. Also, I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to all the newcomers who are new to the story. I welcome _**anaserena, **and**Heihachi-Katayama **_to the club! Thank you both so much for your supporting reviews and don't worry, it will get better! ^_^ _

_Now, I give you chapter 11! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo x Juliet or their characters. BUT I did hear they were going to release the series in ENGLISH next spring of 2009!!! I cannot wait!!!**

**Warning: boy on boy, YAOI (don't like, then leave please), language, some stress and some action and blah, blah, blah.**

**Unexpected Love**

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 11:**

**Tybalt P.O.V.**

A long, stressful month had gone by and it seems that the Capulet were starting to make way. Since then, Kazu and me have spent more time with Juliet, who now wielded the sword that was her father's.

Right now it was midday, and the sun was barely peeking through the clouds. Kazu and I had just snuck passed some of the Montague guards and managed to meet Juliet at the hiding place.

Once given them the password, I pulled my hood down as did Kazu and we walked inside the hideout. Juliet and some others were listening to Conrad, who was explaining the plan to them slowly and pointing out places on the map that was laid across the table.

Kazu watched this with a fixed gaze before Francisco walked over to his, his long, blond hair pulled up into a high ponytail. I turned to face him and so did Kazu, before the blond spoke with a kind smile.

"Glad to see that you're helping us Tybalt. We need all the help we can get."

"I'm not doing this for you."

Francisco seemed shocked at the remark I made and Kazu remained quiet at the situation. However, Francisco only nodded and looked over at Juliet.

"I know about your relationship with the prince."

I was a bit shocked that someone such as him would know, but I did not express my emotions in public. Kazu was also shocked but seemed to handle it quite well as Francisco crossed his arms; watching some of the other men that were in the room sharpening their swords.

"It seems to me that you really don't want to be here. Instead, you would rather die in the hands of your father then have Romeo hurt, no?" He asked without a spare glance at me as I stared at the back of his head with an intense gaze.

Kazu sensed my discomfort and was about to speak, but I spoke up first.

"Romeo wants to do what's best." I replied back to Francisco, who peered over his shoulder at me.

"Neo-Verona is slowly starting to fall. Lord Montague is making the town poorer and weaker by each day. If we do not act quickly, all that we had trained for, hope for, will be nothing. Even if I died, at least I will know that Romeo and Neo-Verona is safe. As well as Juliet, who is the rightful queen of Neo-Verona, and we all know that." I meant everything that I said to the blond, who continued to study me.

What I didn't know, was that Juliet heard every word I said and smiled to herself as well as me. Kazu smiled a little at the affection I shared through my words about Romeo. Then, Francisco smiled calmly at me before walking over towards me and patted my shoulder.

"Don't ever think otherwise, Tybalt. Otherwise, you will lose yourself in a world of hurt and sorrow. It's not just about Neo-Verona, but the lives of everyone in this town. The people, who sacrificed themselves to bring peace to this place called paradise. We are the only ones who can make a difference, especially Juliet. And if you do believe Romeo can do so as well, then I will believe that too." Francisco said softly to me before walking over to his cousin Curio, who watched from upstairs with brown eyes.

After he left, Kazu smiled up at me. "Don't worry Tybalt. We'll get Romeo back soon. I promise you that my friend." He said with a determined look in his eyes and I looked right at him with a fixed gaze.

I only nodded in reply until Juliet decided to walk over. She was dressed in Odin, the Crimson Whirlwind's attire, but her long red hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. You could say that Juliet truly did look like a Capulet warrior.

"Tybalt…I know how hard that this must be, but you know we have no choice. You understand, don't you?" Juliet spoke softly to me so only Kazu and me could hear.

"You do this just restore peace to Neo-Verona. I cannot stop you from what your destined to be." I replied emotionlessly as Juliet and Kazu exchanged a curious gaze before looking over at me.

"Do you know something Tybalt?" Juliet asked me, her eyes sparked with suspicion and yet wonder on why I acted so coldly.

For a brief moment, I started to remember the meeting that me and my step mom (yes Romeo's mother). What did hurt me was that the moment I met Romeo's mother, I knew she was my step mom. There was no question of it. I couldn't forget about the conversation we had, the truth behind my madman's father's actions.

_**Flashback: (still in Tybalt's P.O.V.)**_

"_**Duchess Montague."**_

_**I addressed to Lady Capulet, who turned around from watering her plants to see me standing beside my black-winged horse. She smiled at me, but I could tell it was fake and shallow. Watching her place the water bucket away and taking off her gloves, Lady Capulet walked over to me with graceful steps.**_

"_**I'm surprised that you flew all the way over here to see me, Tybalt. Is there something wrong?" Lady Capulet asked me with those teal eyes of hers that were looking straight into my own.**_

_**At first, I wasn't exactly sure what to say. I could not tell her about what happened to Romeo but I'm sure she knew about the whole situation. How Kazu and I were imprisoned in the Montague's cells for a short while until my lover, my half brother rescued us.**_

_**I know that it is wrong to love someone like this. I know that what I have done has caused Romeo pain, but I did it all just to keep him safe. So I could have him in my arms.**_

_**Instead, I let that man I once called father slap and torture him like some rag doll. My hand curled into a fist at the sudden thought until Lady Capulet's soft voice cut off my thoughts.**_

"_**I know that you are Romeo's half brother, Tybalt."**_

_**My eyes widened slightly at the sudden discovery but Lady Capulet only smiled gently towards me. There was no sign of anger or disgust only…kindness.**_

"_**When Romeo told me about you, I was bit shocked to say the least. I remember my husband telling me about a woman he was once with and banned her for betraying him. For that, she took birth to a son. I didn't know that they were even still alive until I saw you. I am sorry for doubting you, Tybalt." She told me with a bow of apology before pulling out a chair and sat down, but continued to look up at me.**_

_**I did not move from my spot, but I followed her every move with my eyes.**_

"_**I should be the one sorry. I put your son in danger of being an archduke and for that, he will be severely punished. It was his choice to free me and my friend that day, but I chose to give into the Montague's just so Romeo wouldn't get hurt." I spoke calmly while trying to mask my emotions that could be easily seen through my blue eyes.**_

_**What caught me by surprise was that as I looked up to see her reaction, I noticed crystal tears streaming down her face. Her eyes showed so much sadness that I wondered if she was in pain. Then again...I wouldn't blame her either.**_

_**"You...you haven't heard have you?" Lady Montague asked me with tear-gazed eyes that bore into my own as I studied her with wonder.**_

_**When I didn't ask what is it was, but she only sobbed out what the answer was.**_

_**"If they find Romeo guilty...he'll...he'll...he'll be executed!" She started to cry uncontrollably as another one of her servants rushed over to calm her down.**_

_**Right there and then...the world around me started to fall down piece by piece.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Tybalt?"

I was soon brought back to reality and looked up to see Juliet and Kazu looking at me with concern on their faces. However, I shoved it off with a shake of my head.

"It's nothing." I pushed aside, trying to make them not worried about me, but the exchange glances they gave each other proved otherwise.

"We best be off incase the Montague's plan anything. Let's go, Kazu." I told Juliet, who seemed shocked that I was so eager to walk out; especially Kazu.

Without giving another glance over at Juliet or Francisco, who watched me from above, I walked out of the hide out. Not knowing that Juliet had given Kazu something before we departed. I had to sort my thoughts out. I don't know why, but being around them reminded me of Romeo. Not in a bad way, but reminded me of bad memories.

After we departed, Kazu and I went to the watching tower to get a better view over Neo-Verona. I scanned around and noticed that many of the other spies were positioned as well; ready to take in anything that was necessary.

I spotted many of the blue, clothed Montague soldiers roaming about, ordering people around as well as keeping guard. Glaring at them with disgust, I leaned against one of the tower stands and Kazu looked out with a dozed off look on his face. I looked at him for a minute before calling him back to reality.

"Kazu." I said to him, loud enough so he would jump slightly and turn around to look at me with a confused look on his face.

However, Kazu didn't smile in apology or anything. Instead, he only looked down at his feet before walking over to my side of the lookout and then lifted his head to look towards the town.

"I really want to be with Benvolio right now. I'm sorry if I'm not as cheerful as I should be, but it's hard. I mean, your hurting as much as I am and I'm truly sorry. I should be trying to cheer you up but I'm just dwelling in my guilt." Kazu stated with some hint of sadness in his eyes and he looked up at me, for some sympathy or something, but all I did was look back at him before looking at the townspeople.

" I don't blame you for missing him. I miss Romeo as well so I feel your pain. I just wish that the Capulet's plan will begin soon so I can rescue him…my brother."

A hand was placed on my shoulder; I looked up to see Kazu giving me a comforting smile.

"Don't worry. We shall find him and soon help Juliet bring peace to Neo-Verona. Then, you may be with Romeo till death do you part." He stated, squeezing my shoulder as reassurance and I only gave him a small smile before nodding.

"Thank you, Kazu. I'm glad that you are with me."

"As do I, Tybalt. Then again, if I wasn't here, you'd probably be in a whole mess of trouble."

"Don't overdue yourself."

"I won't Tybalt. I won't…"

**XXXXX**

**Romeo P.O.V.**

"Is there anything else that you would like for me to do, Prince Romeo?"

"No thank you. You may leave now."

"As you wish."

I watched as a brunette servant bowed to me before walking out of my master bedroom. Once she was out, I let out a heavy sigh that I seemed to be holding. I then lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling with slightly tired teal eyes. The thoughts of Tybalt roamed my mind endlessly, being the main source as to why I haven't slept some nights.

Tybalt…If you were here, I would not be hurting inside. I would be sleeping soundly in your arms, feeling protected and cared for. I would know that you love me, for me. Not because of my loyalty or just because you want to hurt me.

"Tybalt." I said his name, repeating it over and over again, remembering the time we first made love to one another.

When thinking that, I couldn't help but bring a smile to my face. Just as I was about to close my eyes and maybe take a nap, a soft knock was heard on my door. Quickly, I sat up and wiped my eyes so I could at least try to erase any trace of sleepiness.

"You may come in." I called out, loud enough for him or her to enter.

As the door opened, I gasped in shock to see that it was Benvolio who entered. He closed the door softly behind him before walking over to my side of the bed, sitting down when he did so. Benvolio and I him looked at one another before Benvolio started to break the silence.

"Um…how are you feeling?" He asked me gently, like if he spoke any louder I would break.

I was bit taken back by the question, but smiled at my friend and nodded.

"I'm fine, thanks. " I replied back to Benvolio, who smiled back in relief and ran a hand through his blond hair.

After that, the awkward silence erupted from us once again. I shifted so I sat cross-legged and then Benvolio sighed before looking up at me.

"Romeo…I've been hearing that you haven't slept at all these past weeks." He informed me with great concern across his face, leaning towards me a little so I looked him eye to eye.

I blinked at him, trying to act innocent and waved it off.

"What do you mean Benvolio? I've been sleeping-"

"Romeo, do not lie to me. I've known you since we were little kids. You can't fool me with innocence." Benvolio stated with a serious look, making my smile disappear.

Benvolio's right. I can't hide anything from him. He's been with through all this. Especially with Tybalt and me. I have to tell him something.

Meeting Benvolio's gaze, I cleared my throat a little before speaking.

"I haven't been sleeping…because I'm worried about Tybalt. I mean, I know he's somewhere safe, but I'm worried that my father will find him. Hell, I'm even worried about Juliet. She had to suffer because of me, and now that my father is getting crazier by the minute, I worry for the both of them. I-I'm sorry if you don't want to hear this Benvolio, but I can't help but want Tybalt back." I confessed, emotions starting to overcome me, but I managed to push them away.

Benvolio smiled at me sadly before pulling me against him, giving me a brotherly hug. Soon as this happened, I closed my eyes and started to pour all my emotions out. My anger, my pain, my sorrow, my guilt, everything that I've been balling up inside.

I felt a hand stroke my hair gently, soothing me as Benvolio rocked me back and forth.

"It will be all right, Romeo. Soon, the Capulets will regain Neo-Verona, and you may be with Tybalt once again. I know for sure that he hasn't given up on us, including you. Your too precious for Tybalt to not come back and get you." Benvolio said softly in my ear as he continued to comfort me.

I sniffed a little and pulled away from my friend's embrace, wiping the tears from my eyes before looking at Benvolio.

"You're right. Tybalt and Juliet won't give up on us. However, we can't just sit here and do nothing. We have to help them somehow." I said bravely, getting out of my bed so I could stand and pace.

Benvolio watched as I paced back and forth, thinking of a plan. He chuckled at my sudden action and only shrugged.

"Mm…We would sneak out and meet them, but Lord Montague made sure that guards were all over the castle. We also can't do persuasion on Mercutio to help us, because he also betrayed…that good for nothing bastard."

"Benvolio, we can't blame Mercutio. We shouldn't have told him about our situation and for that, we had to suffer dearly." I corrected my blond friend, who sighed, scratching the back of his head while I continued to think.

Suddenly, I snapped my fingers, a small smile on my face as I turned to Benvolio.

"Why don't we send Juliet a plan? We could be against them, but we're actually with them." I explained to Benvolio, who looked at me with a raised eyebrow until his face turned into shock.

"Are you saying we should 'act' like we are enemies against Juliet and Tybalt instead of allies? That's a bit much, Romeo."

"True, but if Juliet wants to defeat my father successfully, then she needs a plan. A map of the area-"

"Tybalt's spies would cover that job."

"Not unless my father tricks them into thinking that."

I watched as Benvolio looked at me with a look that said 'please explain."

"Well…what if my father was to trick the Capulet's? Even though it's a surprise attack from Juliet's soldiers, what if my father had a back up plan? She would need to know everything from the bottom-up. Do you see where I'm getting at?" I asked Benvolio, who sunk all the information in his mind and nodded with a smile, standing up.

"Yes, I do. It could work; all we need to do is send it to them. In the most not obvious way possible." He says with a look of wonder in his eyes, placing his hands on his hips and I looked down; thinking of something to back that up.

Then, I smiled widely and looked up at my friend with determination in my eyes.

"I've got an idea. But I need Takeshi's help for this as well."

**TBC**

I'm sorry for the chapter being short! I wanted to update most of my stories before Christmas so everyone was satisfied and I hope you liked the chapter, though. Yes, I ended the story with a cliffy, but there is more to be done and the drama gets more and more intense! Please review; I would like some feedback! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! ^_^


	13. Author Note

**Hi guys! No this is not a chapter but a little heads up thing or w/e. Sometimes my previous reviewers tend to want me to email them(and I certianly will), but they don't have an account or I can't seem to do it. So, please email me first and then we can talk and stuff! My emails on the profile so hit me up! Thanks! =)**

**ps- i will update the next chapter soon, i just don't know when so bare with me. Thanks! ^_^**

**-Tracyj16**


	14. Chapter 12

Okay, I will say that I am so, so, SO SORRY for not updating. I won't promise that I'll update quicker and like always, it's because of writers block. Hate that stupid thing! _ However, I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me through this and welcome all the newcomers to this story! Thanks for all the reviews and adds of to this story! So, I hope you enjoy this long, awaited chapter and that it has pleased you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Romeo x Juliet. If I did, Tybalt and Romeo would be together and everyone else would be happy. ^_^

**Warning: **Boy x Boy love, drama (and lots of it), language

**Author Note: **I am Tracyj16, I just decided to change my pen name its now YaoiPrincess16. Hope that helps!

**Unexpected Love**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 12:

**Romeo P.O.V.**

"So you want me to help you by helping Tybalt?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any idea what your up against?"

Takeshi and I met near the courtyard after dinner, not wanting to draw much attention but not being suspicious either.

"I'm sure."

"You know your this close to being executed."

"Just because I was helping my lover."

I looked out towards the pond that we had, the swans starting to fly off.

"Have you told Benvolio about this?"

"No, I didn't plan on telling him until the moment was right. We've been through so much already. Besides, my father's already angry at me for betraying him; let alone let an enemy roam about our home." I sat down on the white bench, looking up at Takeshi, who continued to stand and looked back at me.

He sighed softly, running fingers through his hair as he was trained with thought. "I don't know why you bother being with Tybalt. I mean, that man has put you through so much. Now that you're on death row, wouldn't escaping again only lead to something worse?"

"Not unless your fighting for the ones you love." I replied, no hint of doubt in my voice whatsoever as I looked up at the sky.

The response I gave wasn't something Takeshi was prepared for, but he only nodded and turned around so his back was towards me. I watched him silently, wondering what he was going to say next.

"Once you know the true meaning, you will understand why your father torments you so." Takeshi advised me, a fixed gaze on his handsome face before turning to look at me.

_Why my father torments me? What is he trying to say? _I thought to myself, giving Takeshi a suspicious look but decided to push it to the side; deciding to keep an eye on him.

"I'm surprised that you ask for my help? I did almost ruin your relationship with Tybalt and yet you still long for him. I don't understand. You can't stand me one minute and then you befriend me the second time. What are you trying to prove exactly?" Takeshi suddenly asked me, very curious as to what I was trying to prove to everyone.

"Honestly, I don't know what I'm trying to prove. What I do know is that I don't want anyone else hurt on my account. I promised myself that when I do become the next archduke, I would be bringing peace to everyone. There would be no wars or rivalry. Instead, I want equality through Neo-Verona and it's people." I answered as I watched some swans fly away into the sky.

"Hn, it's funny you say that cause that's something that Tybalt would say." Takeshi noted with a smirk, I looked over at him with shocked eyes but calmed quickly by smiling softly.

"Me and Tybalt want what's best for Neo-Verona. Though, he does not know that I am to be executed."

"Is that why you didn't run away with him last time? You could've been with him and you wouldn't even be talking to me right now. I mean, how do you know that everything you're telling me, will be notified by Lord Montague?" He suddenly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The reason I was to be executed was because I went against the law. Supposing, I helped a criminal escape and I went against my father's will so many times that I could be tried as an adult since I am old enough to marry. So even if you were to tell him, I wouldn't care of the slightest. For that man is not my father no more." I replied solemnly before standing up, staring up at the night sky.

Takeshi watched me closely with a gaze that seemed concerned by fixed all in one before he smirked and looked out towards the courtyard.

"You are one crazy prince, Romeo Montague." Takeshi stated before turning to me with a smile as I looked down to see him going on one knee, his head bowed down.

"But as a servant and knight of the Montague household, I will do whatever the prince wishes of me." He said with a serious tone of voice before looking up to meet my gaze.

"If you're only helping me because it's your duty, then I will not stop you. However," I paused to turn to face Takeshi and looked down at him with a serious look.

"If you at any point betray me, I will not stop you. Though, if you hurt anyone of my friends, I will have to disarm you. Understand?" I informed Takeshi, who only grinned with a challenging look on his face before standing up quickly and giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

Panic shot through me as I was about to push him away, but Takeshi moved away, only to smirk down at me. I glared at him slightly but it didn't seem to affect the man.

"It's one thing to see you vulnerable and pathetic, but when you go all prince like that, I can't help but admire you. Good night, Prince Romeo." Takeshi said with a bow before walking away and back into the castle.

After Takeshi left, I looked up at the sky, pondering on my thoughts.

_When Juliet does attack my household, what shall happen to me? I know that I will most likely die before I am even able to help them but at least I will know that they are happy. I just want everyone to happy. I want Juliet, Benvolio and…Tybalt, to all be happy. That's all I've ever wanted in the first place._

"Starting tomorrow, I will tell everyone what is to be said. And then, I shall finally finish what I started." I said to myself with determination while staring at the sky before turning to walk back into the courtyard.

**XXXXX**

**Benvolio P.O.V.**

_Damn! Where is Romeo? He said to meet up and I'm afraid he's gotten caught or something._

"Benvolio."

Turning around to see who it was, I spotted Romeo who stepped behind an oak tree that was in front of the Montague main hold. I sighed in relief, a smile on my face as I walked over to my blue-haired friend.

"What happened? I thought you were caught by Mercutio or your father." I asked him, curiosity taking over but Romeo shook his head.

"Mercutio is too busy with Takeshi and my father…well, I could care less cause he's not going to stop me." Romeo replied with a confident grin on his face, his teal eyes gleaming with joy and I could only smile back and nod.

"So, I guess we are going to meet Juliet and-"

"Tybalt, yes. I have to tell them about my father's plan. And something else as well…" Romeo answered, but the last part of his sentence was trailed off and I eyed him suspiciously.

"Romeo? Is something wrong-"

"We better get going. Takeshi said the guards should be clear now so we can sneak into the city easily." Romeo tossed me on of the black cloaks we use to have months ago as we both pulled it over our bodies and pulled our hoods up.

Deciding to push the matter aside, I only agreed to Romeo before we dashed out into the city of Neo-Verona. We ran through the alleyways and back streets before going up to the ruins, where Romeo had first met Tybalt.

It was at that moment that I recalled a memory. Something Kazu had told me on one of our secret meetings.

"_**Tybalt…He's Romeo's older brother."**_

As we stepped onto the grounds, I could only frown at this. It wasn't that I was against Romeo loving Tybalt, of course not. Thing is, it would be hard to know that someone that could have been there for Romeo in his time of hardships, just suddenly appeared. I don't know how to say it, but it felt like Tybalt knew about Romeo's existence, he just didn't want to be a part of Romeo's life up until now.

_Then again, if this was the only time to finally show Romeo how much he loved him, then I cannot blame him. However, he should've at least told Romeo that he wasn't alone. That maybe, he just wasn't ready to face such harsh consequences of Neo-Verona._

"Think they'll come?"

I drifted from my thoughts and looked up to see Romeo pick up the white flower. The place was indeed destroyed. Unlike before, it didn't show much meaning at all. Ever since the incident with Tybalt being captured and the escape, a lot has changed outside the Montague walls.

"I'm sure they will, Romeo. If Takeshi is truly helping us, then I'm sure they received some type of message." I assured my blue-haired friend, who studied the flower some more until a strong breeze blew our way, the flower soon out of Romeo's grasp and started flying into the air; away from us.

_I just can't think about Romeo being hurt again. I…I have to tell him._

Taking a deep breath, I walked over to Romeo as he scanned the area.

"Romeo, there's something I have to tell-"

"Romeo!"

Both of our heads turned to see a woman around her teens and a little older than them. She had long, blond hair that was pulled into a neat bun and brown eyes that looked upon them as she walked towards the two males. A dark brown cloak was all she wore as she was about a few feet from them.

I looked at her for a moment before gasping and a smile appeared on my face.

"Cordelia, it's good to see that you're well." I greeted Cordelia, who looked over at me and suddenly smiled.

"Benvolio, it's been quite a while since we last met." Cordelia said back before looking over at Romeo and then turned around to where she hid.

"Don't worry, it's okay to come out."

Then, I saw Juliet, Francisco, Kazu and Tybalt walking out from their hiding place. As they got closer, I looked at Kazu, who sent me a kind smile and I couldn't help but smile back. I could tell that Romeo was a bit relieved to see Tybalt because I noticed that he smiled a little.

Juliet was dressed in the Red Whirlwind outfit; her sword still in hands reach as she looked at me and then at Romeo.

"Romeo, I'm glad that you're okay."

"Same with you, Juliet. I was praying that nothing harmed you and your family for what I have caused-"

"Don't blame yourself. We all have done the craziest things for the most purist reasons. Your reason was the most bravest I've ever seen."

"Have to admit kid, you got some damn guts to actually come out here and meet us. Especially when you're bringing a companion with you."

"Look, I so happened to want to join Romeo. He is my friend and we work together. So if you have something negative to say, then say it." I challenged the blond-haired man, whose maroon eyes peered over at me and then over at Kazu, who was also glaring at him slightly.

Francisco only chuckled at this, putting his hands up in defense. "No thanks. I'm actually glad that you decided to help your friend. Even if he is helping a Capulet and risking his own life to help us." He replied with a calm smile, but I only looked at him before shaking my head.

"I too want peace on Neo-Verona. And what the Montague's are doing over the city is only creating more chaos." I explained to him as well the others, who nodded in agreement.

Juliet handed Romeo a rolled document that was tied in a rubber band as Romeo took it and looked at it.

"That's the plan that we intend to do on the surprise attack. I'm not forcing you to go along with it, but I do hope that you understand."

"Of course I do. I want Neo-Verona to have as much as anyone else I know. I'll do everything I can to help." Romeo said back with such determination in his eyes that Juliet could only smile at this and bowed.

While this happened, I couldn't help but study Tybalt from where I stand. Everything about him and almost disappearing and reappearing after so many years, bothered me greatly. This shouldn't trouble me, but it is. Then, Tybalt finally met my gaze and I only glared back at him.

He must have sensed the sudden anger in my eyes, for his face showed no emotion or any alert of certain tension. Francisco looked over at Juliet, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We better hurry back before someone gets suspicious and sees us up here." Francisco advised Juliet, who nodded before he looked at Romeo and me.

"Before you leave, may I have a word with you, Tybalt?" I asked Tybalt, who raised an eyebrow at me; Romeo giving me a worried look and Kazu just a bit shocked.

Tybalt only walked over to me and then I led us far away from the group. I looked back to see that Kazu was giving me a really worried look but I quickly discard it before we stopped and I looked up at Tybalt.

"What is it that you want?" Tybalt asked me, his arms crossed and eyes on me.

I met Tybalt's gaze with a serious expression on my face.

"Tybalt…I know about you and Romeo. I know that you're Romeo's half-brother. I know that we've been good allies for a while now, but I truly don't want Romeo hurt. If he finds out that you're his only brother-"

"I will tell him when the time is right."

"When is the time right Tybalt? If you really love him, you'll tell him not later, not tomorrow but maybe now perhaps! Let him know why you've disappeared for so many years!" I said in a harsh whisper, glaring at Tybalt hard.

A frown was on Tybalt's face but I could see the guilt in his blue eyes. I tried to relax my body, I had this urge to punch Tybalt because of the pain he put my friend through.

_It's not worth it. I can't undo the past nor can I change the future for Romeo. Hopefully, Tybalt will tell Romeo before something else intervenes._

"Just don't hurt Romeo. I know he trusts you with his entire being, but remember; I'm the one that was with him through everything. I felt his pain, his fear. As a friend, I understand. But if you try to break him, I will break you. I may be your alley, but I can also be your enemy." I said to Tybalt with a dark look as he returned it with a glare.

Suddenly, Romeo stumbled backwards on the ground as the two of us turned to see what went wrong. Juliet looked down at my blue-haired friend with shocked brown eyes that were also filled with anger and confusion. Tybalt ran over quickly and helped Romeo up as I stood along side him, giving Juliet a curious expression.

"How can you be so foolish, Romeo! Out of all the times, why now!" Juliet shouted angrily at the Montague prince as tears almost gathered up in her eyes, but she threatened them to not fall.

I turned to Romeo worriedly, his head hung low so his blue hangs made a shadow over his eyes.

"Romeo, what's going on? Why are making Juliet so upset?" I watched Romeo carefully, not wanting to pressure him but I needed to know at the same time.

Romeo then lifted his head up and looked up at Juliet, then Tybalt and lastly me. He released a shaky sigh before meeting my gaze; his expression serious but calm.

"Benvolio…I-I is to be executed."

For the first time in my life, I forgot how to breathe and I felt as if my heart had stopped.

**TBC**

So, how did it go? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think. I'm sorry if it's so short but I hope this will satisfy everyone. Please review! Greatly appreciated!


	15. Voting Poll Thingy lol

**Hey everyone! No this is not a chapter but I wanted to have a little voting poll. This is my first one to be exact haha.**

**Now, as the author of this story, this story will soon be coming to a close for those who have continued to support me with the pairing of Tybalt and Romeo! So what I'm wondering what other yaoi pair should I put into my next story. No I'm not telling what it's about but I want some side pairings. Here's the choices:**

**A) Benvolio x Antonio**

**B) Franscico and Curio**

**C) Mercutio and Antonio **

**D) Franscico x Romeo**

**E) Juliet x Curio**

**Yes, I know this list is pretty interesting but hey, spread the love right? Then again, I can't do this all by myself. But um please tell me which one I should do, it's greatly appreciated and you don't have to do this vote it's optional.**

**Thanks!**

**-YaoiPrincess16**


	16. Chapter 13

Hey! I know that saying sorry isn't going to cut it, but I did warn about me not making any promises on updating so soon. I am truly grateful that you all took the time to do the poll and I thank you! You guys are big help! Spread the yaoi love! Ha! Um... as I expected, Francisco and Curio won most of it and I'll just randomly choose another one. Only a few more chapters left and this story is finished! I know, it sucks but I plan on making another story as well so don't feel down. Anyway, I want to thank you all for the reviews and the ads. They make my world go round. Anyway, enough of my ranting enjoys!

**Warning: **Boy and Boy action obviously (don't like then go away), language

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Romeo x Juliet. If I did, I'd have Tybalt on a big plate covered in chocolate and sprinkles. YUM. ^_^

**Author Note: **Oh yeah um...if there is any angst or w/e in this story, I'm sorry for those who don't like it. I don't try to make it seem like it too much but that's how my imagination roles and I can't help it. Hope that helps any.

**Unexpected Love**

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 13:**

**Romeo P.O.V.**

"Will he be all right?"

"Yes. He just had a little blackout. Poor thing."

After I told everyone about my execution, Benvolio kind of blacked out. I did not blame him; not the slightest. However, I knew that I had to tell him sooner or later. I couldn't hide it from him but I couldn't just tell him right there on the spot either. We were all in the small house that was on the ruins, for it was still well running and Cordelia was placing a fresh, cold cloth on my friend's forehead.

Standing beside Juliet, I glanced over at her, who seemed to catch my gaze and only glared back. Quickly but calmly, I looked away and then up at Tybalt, who was leaning on the far left of the wall; arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

_I should've told them sooner, but how could I? I didn't want to jeopardize their plan but then again, Tybalt and my friends are most important than me dying._

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my own and I looked over to see Tybalt pulling me out of the small house. I glanced over my shoulder to see Juliet watching us before looking down at Benvolio; walking over to help him out until the door was closed shut right in front of my eyes.

Both of us were now outside, a chilly breeze blew our way. I turned around to face Tybalt, who was returning my gaze. I could see the sadness but also the anger in his blue eyes.

"Why are you doing this?"

"So I can protect you and Juliet. You both are very precious to me and if I must die in order to bring peace to both enemy lines, then so be it."

"So is it? Romeo, if you die, what else do we have to gain? Juliet will only become more and more empty inside and I..." Tybalt stopped, staring at me dead in the eyes before looking away.

"You what? Please Tybalt." I said, almost begged for Tybalt to continue so I hear his feelings.

Tybalt once again looked in my eyes but confidant. "I would kill myself if you were to do such a thing. Do you have any idea how long I've waited to have you? To help the Capulet's so that there will be peace on Neo-Verona but to have you by my side? No rules, no limits. Just the two of us."

"Tybalt-"

"If you deny our love Romeo, then you should not die."

My eyes widened in shock at Tybalt's words but quickly softened as I bowed my head, looking at the ground.

"I do not deny our love, Tybalt. I will die because I want you to be happy. I am glad that I was able to be in your arms, and make love to you, but please understand that I'm doing this for you. There's always a reason to every action. No matter how crazy it may be. But when I'm sacrificing myself just to make sure your okay, it's not crazy." I answered Tybalt truthfully, looking up at my lover with determined eyes.

There was no expression on his face but those blue eyes held a bit of shock until they were soon closed. Tybalt stood silent for a moment, as if he was gathering everything I said in his mind. The tension between us started to get thicker and I could only look up at the sky that was starting to become a bit dark.

"Whatever happens Tybalt, I want you to promise me that you'll look after Juliet for me." I said aloud, still looking up at the sky but I sensed Tybalt's eyes on me.

"Romeo…I-I doesn't think you should promise me that."

I whipped around with a shocked face, wondering why my lover would decline such a meaningful vow to me.

"Why? Why do you deny? Do you not want to protect Juliet as you protected me?"

"Because I don't want you thinking that your lover is the one that's looking over Juliet!" He snapped back at me while stepping a bit closer.

I stared up at him with confusion in my teal eyes. Why wouldn't I want him to protect Juliet? Does he not know that I trust with everything?

"What…what are you saying Tybalt?" I asked cautiously, staring right into Tybalt's beautiful blue eyes.

Tybalt looked away; avoiding my gaze. "If you knew, you wouldn't look at me anymore. You will merely hate me and for that I can't do." Tybalt replied and was about to walk away but I quickly grabbed his arm, squeezing it tightly.

"Please Tybalt! Tell me what it is that I must know! Do you not trust me? Am I just a friend to you now? I beg you Tybalt! Please tell me!" I said back to him, almost begging for the truth.

Silence started to grow in between us, as if words could not express what we had to say.

Then, Tybalt slowly turned around and looked me in the eye. I gasped slightly at the sudden pain in his eyes, as if what was about to be spoken could hurt me. When he fully faced me, he began to speak.

"Romeo…"

_Why is there so much pain in his voice?_

It was then that I blue eyes glistening with tears as Tybalt tried to pull them back. His face held a fixed gaze but his eyes held so much sorrow.

But the next four words that were spoken from Tybalt made me spell bound.

"I'm you're half brother."

**XXXX**

**Juliet P.O.V.**

_Romeo...is what you say true? Are you to be executed when we finally go with our plan?_

After Tybalt and Romeo walked out a few minutes ago, I thought about everything that had happened that lead to this moment. From the day I met Romeo, to the day I fully accepted my Capulet pledge and let Tybalt have Romeo. However, if Romeo was to surprise us with such information, I'm sure that Tybalt would be doing the same about his blood relation to Romeo.

"Juliet?"

Quickly coming out of my thoughts, I looked beside me to see Francisco gazing upon me. My arms crossed and a fixed gaze, I only nodded.

"I know." I replied, as if I knew what his question was and leaned off the table I was on when suddenly, the door busted open and Romeo walked in.

I was almost star- struck at Romeo's sudden appearance.

Teal eyes that held so much justice, held a great pain of sorrow and guilt. I could see that his eye's were slightly red and so were his cheeks. However, I noticed that there was blood on his knuckles and I gasped at the bloody substances. I walked over Romeo, and reached out to him.

"Romeo, you're hurt-"

"I don't care."

Shocked by his answer, Romeo walked past me and towards Cordelia, who nodded and stood up. I watched the blue-haired Montague kneel on one knee and study Benvolio, who was still a bit unconscious. Romeo's eyes were closed shut, as if shutting us out of his world. Francisco seemed to realize what was going on and soon walked out of the house.

"The rest is up to you, Juliet." Romeo started to say as I listened to his words carefully.

"I've done all that I can. Even though if I am to be executed, I hope that you will treat Neo-Verona the way it should be."

"How can you say that?" I asked him loudly, shock expressed on my face as we stared at one another.

I could see the emotions flashing in his teal eyes but he only shook his head. "I have done something that I shouldn't have. Not only did I help a criminal escape, and make love to a man, but it was my own brother at bat."

My eyes widened in shock at the fearful truth Romeo finally gotten. I calmed myself slowly as I walked closer to my ex-lover, standing a few feet behind him. Kazu walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder; giving me a look as if to not press the subject any further.

Emotions started to erupt from my heart. There was anger, sadness, guilt, sorrow, pain and mostly, grief. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes but I wiped them away quickly before walking to Romeo, knelt behind him and wrapped my arms around him; resting my head on his shoulder. Romeo felt tense, but he started to relax when I hugged him. It was times like these that I wish I could hold him forever, that we could still be happy.

_But sometimes, you have to sacrifice something in order to have something else._

"Juliet, it's time to depart." I heard Francisco call from the door as I glanced over at him and gave him a silent nod.

"Romeo, whatever happens in two days, I want you to know that I love you with all my soul. I may not be in your thoughts every day of every night, but I want you to know that I'm here for you. No matter what you may say or think, I will always be there for you. I will always love you and so will Tybalt. I know it's hard, to know this all at once. We just want you to know that we're not friends with you because you're a Montague, but because we love you for whom you are." I said to Romeo softly as to everyone else who heard my words.

Romeo said not a word during my confession as I pulled my head away and could only smile sadly. Without question or doubt, I leaned over his shoulder and kissed his left cheek, receiving a small gasp from him as he looked up at me. I smiled in comfort to him, giving his shoulder a squeeze before finally standing up and turned to Kazu.

Kazu only smiled and nodded as I returned the gesture. I headed towards the door with Cordelia right behind me but before I walked out, I turned to look over at Romeo.

"Goodbye Romeo. I hope one day, we will meet again in the afterlife. A place where we can be friends without being judged by our class." I bid Romeo farewell, as he looked over at me for a moment.

"We will." He replied softly and I only stared at him in slight shock by the confident small smile he placed on his lips.

The smile that told me everything was going to be all right.

I smiled back before going back to a serious face and nodded before walking out of the door; the door closing behind me.

Once I stepped outside, I dropped back from my group a bit to stand in front of Tybalt. His head was up, face completely in view but I could see that his soul was completely broken.

I looked at him to see mysterious, emotionless blue eyes, now be turned into pain and broken-hearted that I was afraid that if I were to say the wrong thing, Tybalt would crumble. Plus, I could see some blood on his lip and I knew right then and there, that Romeo caused it.

"Tybalt...you had to tell him sooner or later, no?" I asked him gently, eyeing the door that Romeo and his friend were in.

"I will still be with him." Tybalt answered smoothly, my eyes widened at his sudden choice.

"As his older brother, I have to protect him from people who wish to harm him. As his lover, I must stay by his side even if he says he doesn't want me anymore. I don't have anyone else but Romeo. I can't lose him, not like this. The truth may be painful, but it's the heart that must judge you on what your future lies." He tells me before leaning off the wall and started walking past me.

I watched Tybalt for a moment before facing him. "You have no intention of his dying, are you?"

Tybalt stopped walking at the question I asked. Even though we cannot change someone's motives, we can always do something to make them change their minds.

Suddenly, Tybalt's black-winged horse flew down before him silently. He did not answer my question as he patted his horse's head and then jumped onto it's back, grabbing the reins.

What seemed to feel like eternity, Tybalt finally met my gaze with such passion in his eyes that I wondered if this was the same man that told me his true identity.

"No matter what Romeo may say, I will save him from my father's hands. I'm not going to give up so easily, no matter how much he hates me. If he does not love me, then I cannot stop him. However, if we cross paths, if you do something I can not agree with, I will have no choice but to fight you." Tybalt replied with a fixed gaze and it then that I stared at him with awe.

Maybe this is why Romeo fell in love with him. His determination, his stride to achieve what ever he desires. No wonder Romeo loved him so. I fully understand now.

With a challenging smile, I nodded towards Tybalt as he nodded back. In a flash, he disappeared into the sky and towards a direction unknown to me. It was then that I saw an Irises float before me and land in front of my feet. I stared down at it for a minute before smiling.

Something about the Irises presence, made me feel calm. As if, it was telling me in a soft whisper…

That everything was going to be all right.

**XXXXXX**

**Mercutio P.O.V.**

"How dare they show their faces amongst the group? Not only did they betray us, but made our lord look like a fool."

"Mercutio, watch your words. Who knows who may be listening near by."

"Let them hear. Who gives a damn about what they do or say?" I answered openly before taking another chunk at my drink as me and Takeshi sat at a lonely round table near by.

Lord Montague placed a ball so he could relax the people that were so close to our lord. As clever as that may be, I personally do not think that the boy who is to be executed, should show himself to others.

From afar, I watched as the young Montague prince leaned against the wall with a drink in hand and some others around him. One of them being Benvolio, who stood beside him, both chatting with calm posture.

I glared at them with disgrace.

"I should have killed that boy the moment he was in my hands."

"If you did, you would be along side Romeo as well."

"To hell with him!" I stood up from my seat, almost stumbling as my mind started to get a bit dizzy.

Takeshi studied the state of mind I was in before getting up and holding me steady by the arm. I looked up at him with a small glare before yanking my arm out of his hold.

"Ever since you've been assigned by me, you've done all that I needed. I don't need your help any longer. My father will reward you for good guardianship and you may go back to where you came." I told him with a serious look, Takeshi's eyes widened at my sudden reply before I started walking off; stumbling into people.

When I got close to Romeo and his group, I caught his gaze and stood with a smile until some of the other boys left; leaving me, Romeo and Benvolio alone.

"Dead man walking through the Montague household." I told Romeo softly so only the three of us could hear as he glared at me hard.

Smirking in wider, I stepped closer to the young prince until we were inches away from one another.

"I must say prince, I was impressed by how you managed make your plan succeed. At first, I doubted you, but I guess you have more guts than I thought. Then again, without your _brother, _you wouldn't have a warm bed to make you strong now would you?"

Suddenly, I was tackled to the floor, glasses breaking, and people turning to see what was going on. Romeo punched me in the face multiple times as I smiled through the pain and laughed at him.

As soon as it started, Benvolio pulled Romeo off of me quickly, both of them tumbling back to the wall behind them. I chuckled as I sat up and Takeshi rushed to my side and helped me on my feet slowly. I touched the blood that was seeping out of my nose and looked at my fingers, smirking at the red substance.

Romeo yanked himself out of his blond-haired friends hold, panting heavily while glaring at me with such fire in his teal eyes. I could only stare at him back as Takeshi stood beside me.

"It's that rage right there, that could've saved you through everything and yet you decided to cage your true anger." I told Romeo, who growled at me and it looked like he was about to strike at me again until Lord Montague rushed towards us with an angered look upon his old face.

"How dare you fight among the royal subjects? In my home nonetheless!" Lord Montague yelled angrily at the two of us.

Romeo seemed to calm down in appearance, but his eyes still blazed with hatred of my words. I looked from the prince to the archduke before wiping the blood from my face onto my sleeve.

"This is what happens when you bring someone to an event when they only have a few more days of life-"

"And me beating you to a pulp is what happens when you dare try and test my patience, Mercutio!"

"ENOUGH!"

Strong silence spread through the ballroom. All eyes were upon the archduke and us as well. Before anything else, I only glared at Romeo and turned Lord Montague with a respectful bow. And then…

A loud echo was heard.

My head turned slightly, I stood there in shock at the pain I was given by Lord Montague. I touched my reddened cheek and looked at the archduke, who glared hard at me with dark blue eyes.

"Remember your place."

After hearing his words, I glanced over at Romeo, who looked right back at me. Feeling embarrassed and almost anger, I quickly turned and walked away from the scene; Takeshi following close behind me.

Once I stepped outside, I screamed angrily as I punched the wall of the castle. Knuckles bleeding and pain soaring through my arm at the fast contact I created. I growled softly in pain as I rested my head on the wall, panting heavily while Takeshi watched me in silence.

I looked over my shoulder to see him gazing at me. Hazel eyes meeting my own before I growled at him.

"Why don't you leave me alone? You've finished your business here! So why bother with me?" I asked him coldly before straighten myself out and looked down at my blood covered hand; frowning at the sight.

Takeshi walked over to me and turned me around before looking at my hand that was in his own. I was shocked at the sudden action and was about to yell at him when he lifted my hand up and sucked on some of the cuts. I stared at him in surprise, wanting to pull away but for some reason, I didn't want to at all.

The redhead soon pulled away from my hand, licking his lips to wipe away the blood before ripping the hem of his shirt and wrapping it around my hand.

"What are you doing?"

Getting no answer, Takeshi only gazed into my eyes before tying a neat knot and let my hand go. I blinked at the cloth around my bruised hand before looking at the redhead with suspicion.

"Why are you doing this? Surely this is so you can get closer to Tybalt no? You don't have to worry about him." I advised Takeshi with cold look before touching the cloth on my hand.

All of a sudden, my head was tilted upwards and lips were upon my own. What shocked me was that it was Takeshi who was doing this and that I knew he had a small liking to the young Montague. I only stared at Takeshi until he pulled away, gazing into my eyes.

"I did not know that you were a player, Takeshi. You shouldn't kiss someone like that." I warned him with a cold look but he only smirked down at me.

"The only reason I do that to Romeo is to piss Tybalt off. I do not have feelings for him even if he is a beauty. Besides, I've seen you watching from afar."

"How can you like someone like me? I almost raped Romeo's friend, which I will not regret-"

"And yet you spared his life."

My eyes widened at the word life. _I haven't heard that word in a long time. It was always death when it came to me and I never fully trusted it_. Shaking the thoughts away before pushing Takeshi away from me.

"I don't need your advice, Takeshi. Why I do this is because Lord Montague told me to punish him in any way. I had no choice but to follow it!" I snapped at him before walking away but Takeshi came from behind me, wrapped his right arm around my chest and tilted my head up, meeting me into another kiss.

This time, I tried to pull away, but Takeshi's grip tightened and he deepened the kiss. My eyes widened at the sudden strength he contained as I struggled but when I got nowhere, I could only remain in the redhead's arms. A plan soon created in my mind and so I decided to kiss back.

It wasn't until our tongues met, that I bite Takeshi's tongue, making him release me and I pulled back quickly. Takeshi glared at me half heartily while I smirked at him.

"Don't underestimate me, Takeshi. If I go down, you go down with me, understand?" I told him loud and clear with a serious gaze.

He only blinked at me in shock but quickly smirked right back at me before walking towards me.

"Of course, Mercutio." Takeshi replied smoothly with that smirk, almost causing a blush on my cheeks as he headed back into the castle.

I growled in frustration at my companion's administrations before running after him.

**TBC**

That's the end of that chapter. What do you guys think? Did I do good or bad? I'm sorry if any of you are confused about Mercutio part but I decided to just add him in there. Hope that's okay. PLEASE REVIEW! Yes, you guys may think Takeshi's a player, but aren't all guys like that anyways? Ha! ^_^


	17. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! Sorry for the very long update. Prom was this month, along with drama that is now been solved and also grades. But like I said, this story is almost coming to a close and I might put in maybe four or five more chapters until I'm completely finished with this story. I really hope you all are still with me and please review! I love hearing from you all! =]

_-YaoiPrincess16_

**Warning: **Boy on Boy Love, language, maybe some angst but I try not to put too much and of course drama and some fluffiness!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Romeo x Juliet. If I did, there would be lots of yaoi. End of discussion. XD

**Unexpected Love**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 14:

**Tybalt P.O.V.**

It's been a week since I've last spoken to Romeo and the others. Not only was Romeo on death row, but also I confessed to him that he was of my blood, my brother. Since then, Romeo never looked me in the eye after that.

I sat on the roof of my hideout, the sun rising beyond the clouds, showing that it was a new day.

_Today is the day that the Capulet will finally reclaim Neo-Verona once and for all._

"This shouldn't end like this." I said softly to myself, a gentle breeze brushing by me as strands of my hair went in nature's direction until the wind disappeared.

_I wanted Romeo to fight by my side. I wanted to him to love me through all of this. In the end, I only made him drift further and further away from me._

"Tybalt?"

Knowing it was Kazu; I closed my eyes and let out a gentle sigh as I felt calm yet steady footsteps walking towards me. The brown-haired companion sat beside me and looked at the sunrise with me before facing me with fixed gaze.

"I've gotten word that many of the guards will be in the town later today. That gives us the perfect opportunity for us to sneak into the castle and for you to confront Lord Montague." Kazu said gently, knowing the kind of state I'm in and was hoping that my current plan would cheer my hopes up.

Sadly, I didn't really care much about my bastard father. I thought more about Romeo more than I did myself. That's how I've always been ever since I first saw Romeo after hiding for so many years.

"Hopefully." I replied in a low voice before standing up, dusking my cloak off as Kazu did the same and watched my movements.

"Remember," I locked eyes with Kazu. "We mustn't but into Juliet's plan. We are only doing this so when she finally faces the archduke, she will win easily. Though she may have the blood of a Capulet, doesn't mean that her heart is as cold as her blade." I stated before looking out at the now visible sun and jumped off the roof with Kazu close behind.

"And what of Romeo?" Kazu asked me, and I heard a sharp gasp from him, like he regretted ever mentioning the blue-haired prince's name.

As we started walking down the hidden streets of Neo-Verona, I only glanced over at Kazu who walked behind me.

"Leave that to me."

**XXXXX**

**Takeshi P.O.V.**

"Lord Montague says that you must make sure that no one is to interfere with the execution."

"Of course. Tell him we will be extra cautious."

The knight nodded and did a short bow before he hurriedly ran off to send back the message to Lord Montague. Mercutio and I were sitting at one of the benches in the castle entrance outside.

"I'm starting to not like the idea of Romeo being executed."

"And why is that?" Mercutio asked, looking at me with confusion as he bit into a red apple that he stole from one of the chiefs.

"It's one thing to punish someone when they helped escape prisoners, but to do execution on your own son? I don't think this is wise." I said straight out, not caring if Lord Montague himself heard my words.

"Do not become a traitor Takeshi. Remember whom you're talking to and who your dealing with." Mercutio warned me while eating into his apple, glancing over at me but I only ignored that warning.

"And what if something were to happen, huh? What if a surprise attack comes upon us? What are we to do?" I asked out loud, curiosity growing within me even if I had never been to place such as this.

"I would run of course. Once this place goes down, it goes down." Mercutio replied almost proudly along with a smirk appeared on his face and I snorted with disbelief.

"Your not the least bit worried about your father?"

"Please! My father is the least bit of my worries! If my mother were here-" Mercutio stopped all to quick at the statement, making me look over at the lime-haired man, and giving him a curious look.

"If she were here?" I rephrased what Mercutio said but the man waved a hand of dismissal and ate into his apple more violently.

"Nothing, forget it. I shouldn't burry you with my worries. That's not why were here." Mercutio eat majority of the apple and threw it into a trash can near us before standing up, stretching his arms that made his shirt ride up; giving me a good glance of pale skin.

"Then why are we here?" I asked, my eyes savoring the soft skin shown to me as I reached out to touch it, but Mercutio stopped stretching and it soon disappeared underneath the dark green, short sleeve top he wore.

Mercutio saw this and smirked before walking past me. "To make sure no one interferes. I'd rather do this then watch the prince die. Not that he doesn't deserve it, but just because I don't think it would be fun to see him get killed so fast." He replied, walking away from me and I quickly got up and rushed to walk alongside Mercutio, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound sadistic at all." I stated and Mercutio only glared at me slightly.

"Shut up! Besides, I know you agree with me. You'd rather watch my ass then watch the son of Lord Montague be killed." Mercutio said while looking around the area and somehow, my eyes drifted to Mercutio's nicely shaped backside.

"Yes-NO! No!" I quickly covered up my answer, laughing nervously while moving a step away from Mercutio, who blinked at me before realization hit him and smirked teasingly.

"Don't worry, Takeshi. Once this is over, I have a plan that will make sure the both of us don't get in trouble." Mercutio assured with a teasing smile, and stopped to pick up a white rose from a bush as I blinked at him.

"A plan? What do you mean?"

"If someone where to find out that you helped Romeo with that escape plan, then I'm able to blackmail them or make them regret they ever dare challenge us." He explained all too calmly while giving me this look that was a mixture of anger and suspicion.

_So he finally found out did he?_

"I will admit, I did help Romeo with his plan, but I did warn him of what will happen if he did such a thing. Now that he did, he will pay the price. So even if the Montague's were to kill me as well, Romeo would fall with me. Rather he was involved or not." I told Mercutio with a serious face, fingers running through my hair as I looked up to see some of the members of Lord Montague's court walking and looking down at us with judgment it their eyes.

"Not to mention that Romeo has fallen in love with his own brother. How pitiful."

"If we were in their shoes, would you say that?" I asked him, almost annoyed that he would say such a thing about a bond that was extremely powerful even without the power of Lord Montague.

I must admit Tybalt has surprised me greatly. He risked his own life to protect Romeo, the future archduke of Neo-Verona, because he loved him. And Romeo knew the consequences he had to face, and risked his reputation to save Tybalt and his companion. As much as I hated Tybalt with a passion, I envied him because he was able to fight and protect something he loved.

_While I just ran off and let it slip into darkness…_

"Takeshi? Takeshi, are you alive?"

Coming back from my thoughts, I looked at Mercutio with an emotionless look before roughly grabbing his arm and pulled him close to me. Mercutio blushed in embarrassment but also in surprise as my arm secured tightly around his slim, petite waist.

"Takeshi, what are you doing?" Mercutio asked me, trying to sound like he was annoyed by my actions as he pressed his hands on my chest, trying to push me away.

"I don't want to lose you."

Mercutio's eyes widened at my words as he stared into my eyes with his own. In realization, he tried to push me away, shaking his head and chuckling softly.

"What are you talking about? You sound as if we are together when we obviously are not-"

"What if I do want to be with you?" I asked him, watching his every expression and my arm still in place.

"I'm sorry Takeshi, but we can't be together. Besides, your not my type-"

"By that kiss last night you didn't seem to mind at all." I reminded him with a smirk, watching Mercutio blush cutely on his cheeks until he finally managed to pull away from my strong hold.

We stared at one another for a moment, as if seeking answers by looking into their eyes.

"You done what you came here to do. Honestly, I don't know why your still here. You risk yourself and yet you still stick by my side! Why must you be so complicated! Why don't you just leave!" Mercutio angrily yelled at me, his eyes burning with rage, but I could tell he was hurting in the inside.

I looked at him for a moment before looking away and started walking past Mercutio. As soon as I was a few feet away from him, I stopped and looked over my shoulder.

"Just remember Mercutio, I may have accepted whatever plan you had for me. But my reason for doing so is because I wanted to be close to _you._ Not for the damn money." I said over my shoulder before picking up my bag from the bench we previously sat on and started walking back inside.

Finally reaching the exit to the back of the castle, I suddenly heard footsteps coming towards me.

Surprisingly, it was Romeo being walked down by two Montague guards in blue and white. I couldn't help but notice some bruises on the prince's bare arms. A black sleeveless shirt and pants was what he was given. Hands behind his back that were handcuffed, Romeo looked over at me with such fearless teal eyes as they met my own.

No words were exchanged, but as Romeo walked by me, I knew that everything was going to change drastically. Something good, I do not know. I knew for certain that even if what Romeo did was wrong, that executing the prince, the son and future archduke of Neo-Verona was the most vicious crime of them all.

**XXXXX**

**Benvolio P.O.V.**

Now midday, I stood within the crowds of people as they gathered around the execution stage. It wasn't the finest of days nor did the atmosphere sooth me. Tension was around me, the townspeople whispered to one another while some kept glancing over me; somehow they knew I helped Romeo.

I did help Romeo, and for that I do not regret helping him. My lover also escaped with Tybalt during that time and I couldn't simple let him get hurt. I may not have been in action, but I helped Romeo with the plan.

_Romeo…If only I was the one who is to be executed. I'd rather it be I going to the God's above then you. You're the only one who can change the views of Neo-Verona and now you must die for something that wasn't of harm._

Observing the area, I spotted some of the Montague guards watching the crowds of people for suspicious behavior. I frowned at this, for if I wished to leave, I wouldn't be able to. However, even if I did, I knew I would regret it later. But just witnessing the death of a childhood friend is very painful to bear.

Suddenly, I felt as if I was being watched from afar. Glancing around, I didn't see anyone who seemed to catch my eye. Then, I turned to see if anyone was behind me until I saw a dark figure near one of the gates.

They stepped forward from the shadow a little before pulling their hood down to reveal Kazu. He made eye contact with me and I tried to suppress a smile, but I knew that any of the guards could be watching so I turned back around and stood for a moment.

When the time was right, I slowly walked out of the crowd and towards the dark corner of the gates where no one could see me. I was then pulled into the shadows until I looked up to see my lover's face smiling softly at me. Smiling, I reached up to kiss him on the lips softly; getting a kiss in return as strong hands rested on my hips.

Placing my hands over his own, I stared into Kazu's eyes before looking around in question.

"Is Tybalt not with you?" I asked him, reaching up to stroke his cheek gently.

"I'm afraid not. All he told me was to be near but not in sight. I don't know why though." Kazu replied, leaning into my touch before kissing the tips of my fingers.

I blushed at this slightly but quickly concentrated on what was before us. "Romeo doesn't deserve to die."

"I'm surprised that Lord Montague is even allowed to kill his own son. To me that's just cruel and unusual punishment." Kazu added, turning his head to see a man with dark knight armor and a mask on sharpening a sword.

"After all that we've been through, after all the pain and the risks we took. We're we not good enough?" I asked more to myself then my lover, who looked back at me with a concerned gaze as I looked at the stage.

Then, I pulled flush against Kazu; his strong arms wrapped protectively around me. Hugging him back, Kazu kissed the top of my head lovingly before looking out.

"Its not over yet Benvolio. That's why I came to see you." Kazu tells me, making me pull away slightly to look him with a shocked gaze.

"Does this deal with Juliet's surprise attack?" I whispered, hoping that what I said is true.

Kazu nodded with that warm smile of his. "They plan on doing it soon. Though, I don't know if it relates before this or not." He replies, while telling me about Romeo's situation in front of us.

"I don't know." I say before grabbing Kazu's hand. "But please Kazu. I don't know what Tybalt is planning, but if he truly loves Romeo, he will stop this. He will stop this madness!"

Noticing my high concern, Kazu places both his hands on my shoulders and looked me deep into my eyes.

"I'm sure he will Benvolio. I can't promise you-"

"Promise me Kazu!" I said in a soft whisper, almost pleading to my brunette lover.

At first, I could sense the hesitation in Kazu's eyes. He seemed unsure on how to answer as if he wanted to tell the truth but didn't want to hurt me at the same time. What he did next was cup my face with both hands and kissed my lips gently before pulling away, giving me a comforting smile.

"I promise, Benvolio. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that Romeo is safe and to help Tybalt with every power in my being. Just don't get hurt okay? I don't want them damn knights touching you with tainted hands." Kazu says gently to me, as if I was the most precious thing in the world to him.

I smiled back at him, knowing that what Kazu said was true. Giving him a peck on the lips, we both heard the crowd roar and looked to see Romeo was suddenly escorted on the execution bench by two Montague knights. Quickly, I looked up at Kazu, who returned my gaze and nodded before pulling his cloak hood up.

"Please be careful, Kazu. I don't want you to get hurt for my sake."

"I'll do everything in my power to protect you, Benvolio. I promised you that from the moment we met to the day we made love and I don't plan on breaking it." He assured before leaning down to give me a gentle kiss on my forehead, the feeling leaving a comforting sensation in its wake.

I felt Kazu move away before he nodded at me and quickly disappeared in the shadows. The urge to follow him burned within me greatly, but I revisited. I knew that Kazu would keep his promise and I promised that I wouldn't risk myself in any way unless absolutely need.

So, I walked further into the crowd; blending in with the multitudes of people as Romeo stood before us. His stance was straight and unmoving, teal eyes scanning the large group of people who waited patiently to see what's going to happen next to the Prince of Neo-Verona.

Lord Montague made his presence known as he walked upon the stage and positioned himself on the center for all to see. Everyone seemed to quiet down when the archduke appeared; all alert and paying close attention. However, I did not care what he had to say, but I knew that I had to in order to know what it would bring.

"People of Neo-Verona! As archduke of this great city, I know you're wondering why my son, Romeo Montague is sentenced to death on this dark day." Lord Montague spoke loudly, his voice full of command and attention that no one looked away.

"He is sentenced for doing un-princely things. Not only did he defy the rule of the Montague household, but he helped a great enemy escape from our clutches." He continued before looking over at Romeo, who glared coldly at his own father.

"You see my son has made a bond that isn't allowed in our fair city. And for that, he must be executed. That my friends, was having an relationship with a man, a man that is no other than his half brother." The archduke concluded, making everyone around me gasp in complete shock.

Some didn't seem surprised about Romeo's sudden interest in guys, but some were disgusted because he fell in love with Tybalt. I didn't do anything but look at Romeo, who somehow managed to meet my gaze for just a moment. Behind those teal eyes, there was a message that was sent to me and only me alone.

Help me.

**TBC**

Ok, I know the ending isn't what I had in mind but the REAL action will be in the next chapter! Please review by hitting that button right below! I love reading them! =] And I'm sorry for the cliffy but I couldn't help myself. XP Until next time!

_YaoiPrincess16_


	18. Chapter 15

Ok. So I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and I thank everyone who reviewed and for those who've read the story, but didn't post a review, I thank you as well and for the ones that added my story. I'm trying really hard to rap this story up because I finally got my very first job (YAY!) and so I'm trying to at least finish at least half of my stories including this one. But if that doesn't happen, I want to thank everyone who's stuck with me from the beginning of this fic. I love you all! =] Enjoy!

**- YaoiPrincess16**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Romeo x Juliet.

**Warning: **foul language, boy fluff, a lime/lemon, and all that good drama action!

**Unexpected Love**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 15:

**Juliet P.O.V.**

"Juliet!"

I turned my head to see Cordelia and Antonio walk towards me as I held the rein of my horse. I smiled gently at them, trying to give them a sign of comfort.

Cordelia looked at me with a serious look. "Be careful, okay Juliet? I want you back here alive, understand?"

I blinked in shock at my friend's request but I nodded with a small smile. "I will, Cordelia. Then, we will have a new life for Neo-Verona."

Antonio looked at Cordelia and then me before clearing his throat. "I want to fight too, Juliet!"

"Your not ready for the war just yet, Antonio."

We turned to see Francisco coming towards us, armored and ready with a quiver and arrows strapped to his back. Antonio saddened at this and looked down but I patted his head gently.

"One day Antonio, you will fight for Neo-Verona. But I don't think the time is now." I assured Antonio softly, giving him a smile, which made him smile too.

Francisco watched this before speaking. "Oh yeah um…someone wanted to speak to you, Juliet. Someone who knew about you and Romeo." He tells me with a curious gaze.

My eyes widened in surprise that someone else knew about me and Romeo's past relationship; Francisco moved slightly and their was a young girl around my age, with beautiful blond hair and green eyes and dressed up as a noble.

She caught my gaze and smiled before we walked towards each other. Once we were in good talking distance, she curtsied before looking at me. The others watched and listened quietly.

"My name is Hermione. It's an honor to meet you, Lady Juliet." Hermione greeted me with a sweet smile.

_Hermione…that name sounds so familiar._

I stared at her for a moment before speaking. "Um…how do you know my name?"

Hermione blinked at me before giggling with a slight blush. "Oh, I'm sorry, I should've told you that before. You see, I was arranged to be Romeo's fiancé by Lord Montague but when he told me he loved you, I knew I had lost. However, I wanted to see who this Juliet was and now I'm here."

"Romeo's fiancé?" I repeated, almost in disbelief about this but Hermione nodded.

Letting that sink in, I looked over and saw Francisco chuckle at this while Cordelia and Antonio stared in shock. Then, I turned back to Hermione, who watched me with a slight blush.

I chuckled nervously. "Well um…your not his fiancé anymore right?"

Hermione's smile was replaced with a slight frown, her green eyes saddened.

"Not to be mean, Lady Juliet, but I did want to marry Romeo. I've known Romeo since we were small but never actually been able to get close to him. I thought that maybe we when were to be wed, he learn to love me as I did him. But now everything has changed. I've heard that he was having a relationship with another man and it shocked me." Her voice was soft and a hint of sadness met my ears and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

_She felt the same way I did when I found out Romeo loved Tybalt._

"You can say that again." I heard Francisco mutter as Cordelia nudged him in the rib with her elbow; sending him a glare.

"So that's why, I banned myself from the Montague alley and came to you. I've heard many stories about the Capulet and how they've changed Neo-Verona with their hope and destiny. I just never thought that the Montague would stoop so low as to execute Romeo." Hermione said until she covered her mouth, as if struggling not cry and she turned her head away from me.

Cordelia gasped and quickly walked over and placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"It's ok Hermione. We are not going to let them kill Romeo. He has us so much with his trust and respect." Cordelia said with comfort when Hermione gasped with shocked and looked up at Cordelia and then at me.

"H-How is you to do that? They will start at any minute!"

" We will reach them in time."

The familiar voice sparked us all as we looked over to see Tybalt and Kazu heading towards us with their trademark cloaks. I stared with shock that Tybalt had returned and Hermione looked at Tybalt with awe.

"Tybalt." I spoke with a serious face as he nodded once at me and Kazu bowed.

Tybalt gazed over at Hermione, who stepped closer to him, as if to study him. I watched them carefully as she reached up to touch Tybalt's cheek and I sensed that Tybalt was a bit taken back by the sudden action. She then moved her hand away and smiled at him.

"So you're the man that stole Romeo's heart?" Hermione asked softly, her hands behind her back.

However, Tybalt only looked at her and nodded. "If I have you hurt you by stealing Romeo from you, I am sorry." He replied, his expression unchangeable.

Hermione shook her head slowly with a smile. "I would rather have Romeo love someone who would risk their life, their honor to make him happy then have someone who didn't want Romeo at all."

I looked at Tybalt, nodded in understanding before bowing to her and turned to look at me.

"Me and Kazu will head to the execution before it starts. We'll make a way for you and the others to easily get inside the castle and I will save Romeo, Lady Juliet." Tybalt informed me with such determination in his blue eyes.

I smiled determinedly and nodded. "Right. We will be right behind you." I replied back before Tybalt turned to walk away until Francisco rushed over and called Tybalt back.

Both males looked at one another before Francisco held a hand out towards Tybalt.

"I'm sorry for being such an asshole to you. I should have known that you would never hurt Juliet or Romeo and I thank you for protecting them. So how about we make a fresh start by being friends?" Francisco said, giving Tybalt a kind smile.

Kazu smiled at the blonde's words and looked at Tybalt, who looked at Francisco's hand and then at him before grabbing it and shook hands with him. I smiled warmly at this as both of them smiled.

"You and Curio better not let Juliet out of your sight. Got it?" Tybalt asked Francisco, who smirked as their handshake broke and he nodded.

"Don't worry we won't." He answered back before Tybalt nodded at Kazu before they rushed out of our house and to their destination.

I turned to face the others, who stood and waited for my orders. All I did was give them a determined smile. Taking my sword out, I raised it high in the air as the rest of the Capulet allies got on their horses and watched me.

"For Capulet!" I shouted with honor and hope as they others took out their own swords and held it up high.

"FOR CAPULET!"

XXXXX

**Romeo P.O.V.**

For once in my life, I feel like I'm trapped in a cage.

I do not mean those times where I would study in my home about the ways and ancestors of the Montague family. I mean that in my heart, my soul, my entire like of living, is ending.

All those memories I have shared with Juliet, to those last moments I had with Tybalt, were starting to be consequence to me.

_Tybalt…All those times we kissed…that night we made love and saved each other those many times…did they mean anything. This whole time, I have been falling for a brother I did not even know I had. Someone who has been hiding for so long and now, out of all the times to tell me, Tybalt had to tell me the day before my death._

Then again, I would rather die knowing the truth, then to die with my heart broken. Honestly, when Tybalt told me he was my brother, I did not care. In a way, I knew our bond was of great comfort, something only a family member could do. However, how was I supposed to believe that Tybalt was my brother?

As I stood on the execution stage, listening to my father and my wrists bound, I looked into the crowd to see Benvolio watching me. I did not mouth him anything, let alone try to get his attention. Even though I did not want to die, I knew it would come to this. My father does not take people who do terrible crimes very nicely, but then again who does not.

Though what my father said about my relationship with Tybalt was true, it angered me to know that he would say it with such disgust in his voice. He was the one that banned my mother from our home! How is he to speak of such things when he literally banned his own wife from ever seeing me?

"So you see ladies and gentlemen, that is why that my son, Romeo Montague, must be executed. Is not our duty to punish those who disobey our laws? Especially those of the high courts? I think so." My father turned to face me before touching the small wooden table that I would soon meet my death.

"If anyone is try and save him, I will make sure that they too die along side him." He added before looking at me.

"You are no father of mine. I am not afraid of you, and soon your actions will backfire! Soon, people will realize just how ruthless you really are!" I snapped at my father until he backslapped me across the face, some blood coming from my nose but I only glared at my bastard of a father.

"Tell your stepmother I said hello." Father says coldly before walking off the stage and back into the Montague castle I once called home.

Then, like thunder across the sky, the crowd started to roar, as if they wanted the execution to get started. Soon, the guards manhandled me as I started to struggle, trying to get out of their hold.

They managed to pin me down on the table and tie my upper body down so I would not move when the man was ready to strike. I glanced over to see a knight in black clothing with sword in hand, as if a noble was about to finally meet heaven. Nevertheless, I am a noble. Maybe it is because my dad did not want the public to know that he was a violent man.

I looked up at the crowd, watching them scream with both negative and positive things to say about all this. As if I was falling in a deep slumber, I slowly closed my eyes, as if to recall all the memories that lead me to this moment.

From the time I first fell for Juliet, to the night I first met Tybalt, to our first kiss, to when I helped Tybalt and Kazu escape until now.

I can recall what Tybalt told me, about being my half brother. At first, I…I was shocked to say the least, speechless because something like that never even occurred to me. It was then that I realized, no matter how wrong it was to love my brother, I could not help but love him either way. He was the only family I had left other than my mother and for that I loved Tybalt.

Hot tears started to fall from my eyes, not wanting to look at the world that surrounding me. I could hear the heavy boots walk towards me, and then I immediately knew that the time had come.

Though I wanted to be strong, as much as I wanted to prove that my father didn't scare me, really he did. My body was shaking as I silently sobbed to myself. Not because of the situation, but also because I wasn't going to say goodbye to the ones who really cared about me.

Tybalt…

The man steadied the sword, making a good angle to hit before slowing raising it up in the air.

Juliet…

Crowds of people continued to roar; in delight or in appeasement I don't know.

Benvolio…I love you all so much.

Just as the sword was about to cut my head off, a strangling gasp was heard from beside me. I snapped my eyes open and tilted my head to the side a little to see the man that was suppose to kill me, was shot by three arrows in the chest.

A new sound met my ears, as horses started flying towards the execution stage. Knights started running in front of me, as if protecting me from the unknown people coming. The citizens of Neo- Verona started to retreat quickly, not wanting to be apart of the battle that was quickly coming.

"Romeo!" I lifted my head slightly to see Benvolio climb onto the stage behind me with a sword in his hand.

Some of the knights turned to face Benvolio, who gave them a hard glare before one of them started to do combat with him. Surprisingly, Benvolio knocked three of the knights out before rushing to my side, placing the sword beside my ankles as he snatched a key and tried to put it in the lock that held me down by chains.

Benvolio's hands were shaking with nerves as he growled in frustration at the stupid lock, glancing around to see if anyone were to come and get us. Finally, the lock snapped open and Benvolio quickly helped me out of the chains. While we did so, a knight unseen by us walked towards us with sword in hand, ready to kill me with an air blow attack from behind.

"Thanks Benvolio." I hugged my blond-haired tightly, who hugged back before pulling away.

"No need to thank me, Romeo. Do you honestly think I was going to let you get killed?" Benvolio asked me with a smirk as I sent him back my own.

"Now quick, we have to get you ready before more guards come in." He added before jumping off the stage, I picked up the sword that so happened to be mine as I walked to the edge when Benvolio turned and saw the knight behind me, his eyes widened with shock.

"Romeo!" He warned me quickly; I stopped and looked over slowly to see the knight smirk at me and was about to hit me with his blade.

Out of nowhere, as if an assassin was somewhere unknown, a dagger of some sort pierced through the knight's throat. Blood splattered everywhere as the knight dropped his sword, his body shaking and loud gasps of plea from his lips as his life was drained from him.

I started in shock until someone jumped in front of me, pulled the dagger out from the man's throat, and pierced it through his stomach without any regret. Soon, the man's eyes were closed and he fell backwards, a puddle of blood under him.

The one who rescued me turned around to face me and immediately, I was met with crystal blue eyes. I was stunned by Tybalt's sudden action of rescuing me and so many thoughts ran through my mind. My sword still in hand, I glanced at the dead body behind Tybalt before meeting his gaze.

"Juliet and the others will be here soon. You must hurry and get your armor. There's not much time left and we still have to confront your father." Tybalt said, his voice held so much demand, as if he only thought of me as a comrade and not a lover.

Deep inside, I wanted to tell Tybalt how sorry I was that I hit him and called him a liar. I wanted to just be with him and tell him I was being stubborn and that I loved him dearly, but at the same time I couldn't bear myself to say it.

All I did was keep a straight face and nodded in understanding. "Thanks."

That's all I said, was thanks. Tybalt knew I wanted to say more, but I knew that if I did, we would be endangering each other even more. Giving Tybalt another long glance, I turned and jumped off the stage, Benvolio waiting for as I jogged towards him.

"Let's go." I told him quickly, receiving a nod from Benvolio as we quickly made our way to the gate and towards the secret way to the weapons hold.

XXXX

**Tybalt P.O.V.**

I watched as Romeo and Benvolio ran out of the scene. Some of the people were still trying to escape and I saw over yonder knights started to come against the crowd. Hearing a horse's rein, I looked up to see Kazu jump off the horse he rode on, letting the horse fly free to it's assigned location.

Kazu straightened up and dusted his cloak before looking out towards the crowds. "So, it's begun right?"

"Yes." I replied, looking at the Montague castle to see any source of entry.

"Is Romeo-"

"He's with Benvolio. For now, we must break into the castle by all means necessary so that Juliet and the others may pass through with ease." I said without letting Kazu finish before running off the stage; Kazu blinked before following close behind me.

We managed to sneak around the groups of knights before entering the courtyard. As we jogged through, I saw Mercutio step onto our path, blocking our way to the castle as me and Kazu stopped running and stared at him.

Mercutio sent us a challenging grin, a sword in his right hand as he gripped the handle tightly.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. If it isn't the two runaways that's put Neo-Verona into the brink of disaster-"

"Watch your place!" Kazu snapped at the green-haired man, who chuckled darkly at us.

"If he didn't know, the name's Mercutio. I guess you could say that I'm the one who pretty much got little Romeo into trouble. Not to mention that friend of his. Have to admit, he is quite feisty in bed." Mercutio spoke about Benvolio; I snuck a glance at Kazu; his eyes blazing with anger at the way his lover was mentioned.

"You son of a-"

"Ah! So you must be his lover. Well this should be interesting indeed." Mercutio steadied his sword, as if he was about to attack while Kazu glared hard at him.

I turned my head to look at my companion. "Kazu-"

"Go on ahead, Tybalt. I'll handle this." Kazu replied with a serious gaze; it was one that held such anger in his eyes that I haven't seen in a long time.

Kazu pulled out a sword as well; it was wide and slightly curved at the tip, but a very dangerous weapon to face. Without saying a word, I started running past Mercutio, but when he was about to do a sneak attack at me, Kazu quickly butted in and blocked it with his own sword.

"You're mine!" Kazu said angrily to Mercutio, who smirked at him before they moved back a little and started the battle between them.

However, I kept running and entered the castle at long last. For some reason, each step reminded me of the torture my mother had to suffer with Lord Montague. Every time a guard came, I hid behind a corner and wait until they passed, going to the weapons room where I knew Romeo and Benvolio were.

Once I found the place, I opened the door cautiously, looking around as I did so. Closing the door and locking it behind me, I walked further into the dark dungeon like room until I spotted a table and then clothes that spread across the table.

"Tybalt?"

I looked up and saw my lover in a new clothing of armor. He wore silver chain mail and silver gauntlets along with the Montague symbol on the chest plate that shinned against the candlelight that lit on the shelf above us. With matching black pants and some silver armor boots, Romeo truly looked like the prince of Montague.

I could not help but stare in awe at the sudden change in Romeo, but I quickly recovered and replaced my shock with my fixed gaze.

"You must hurry and meet Juliet." I informed him, meeting his teal colored gaze as he nodded quickly and strapped his sword to his waist.

"All right." Romeo answered before he hid his clothes in a cabinet behind him and he was about to walk out but I grabbed a hold of his arm quickly, making him look up at me.

"Tybalt, what are you-"

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Romeo." I said softly, not wanting to ruin the moment but I had to tell him.

Romeo stared at me with shock but then his eyes narrowed. "Why are you telling me this now? I know we're brothers; that's all we ever were. The love we use to have has been extinguished." He says to me, avoiding my gaze but I pull him closer to me until we're flush against each other.

"No Romeo. My love for you will forever burn. You are right, we are brothers and I'm truly, deeply sorry for not meeting you when you were younger. I'm sorry for letting you live your life alone with out someone to hold you at night and comfort you."

"Tybalt, what are you saying!"

Without giving him an answer, I leaned down and captured Romeo's lips. I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly, not wanting to let him go. I could feel him stiff a little, almost surprised at the sudden confession I made, but then he kissed me back eagerly, wrapping his arms around my neck tightly.

_His taste…his touch…I just can't stay away from him…his love._

Gently, I pressed him against the wall; our bodies flush against each others. My hands went on their own accord, trailing from his hips to his thighs, lifting his leg up only slightly to get closer to him. Our breaths were harsh and our kiss became even more passionate. It felt like we haven't seen each other for over a decade and we were showing each other how much we missed one another.

Knowing that anyone could come in at any minute, I broke the kiss we shared, leaning my forehead against Romeo's, as we got lost in each other's eyes. I reached up to cup his cheek, stroking it with my thumb when Romeo smiled and leaned against my touch.

"I've always loved you, Tybalt…I was just afraid, afraid that when you told me about our brotherhood, you would leave me. And so I became so angry with you but I've stopped loving you." Romeo told me, looking into my eyes as I pressed a gently kiss upon his forehead.

"I would never leave you, Romeo. I will protect until the day I die and I will not stop loving you." I whispered to my lover, kissing his cheek once before I moved away slowly, going to the door and opened it to see if anyone was in the hallways.

When I saw that no one was around, I nodded and signaled Romeo to come follow. Before we walked out however, Romeo grabbed the front of my cloak and pulled me down into a passionate kiss, which I gladly returned. After breaking the kiss, Romeo smiled warmly at me.

"I love you, brother." He said to me, almost making me grin from ear to ear.

"I love you too, Romeo."

And soon, we were sprinting down the hallway and towards the destination where Juliet was to commence with her plan.

TBC

Sorry for the short chapter but I want to extend the battles to other chapters but I really hope you guys liked it! REVIEW! I just love reading everyone's feedback it makes me very happy! =]

-**YaoiPrincess16**


	19. Chapter 16

Ok! I know I said that there would be more chapters to end this story, but I've decided to end the story here. For one, I want to start on my new project. It's not that I'm bored with this one, but I think it's time for the grand finale! So I want to thank EVERYONE who's been with me since the beginning! Um, please review even if this is the last chapter. This chapter will be VERY long because of it so you might need a pillow. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did!

**Disclaimer: **I do own Romeo x Juliet.

**Warning: **Shocking moments, language, and blah blah blah.

**Author Note: **My new project will be called 'Risk'. It is indeed a Romeo and Tybalt story so look out for it! No it is not a sequel. But I do hope to hear from you all soon!

**Unexpected Love**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 16:

**Benvolio P.O.V.**

The time was drawing near. Any minute, Juliet and her empire will overthrow the Montague castle and soon, there will be a new rein of peace.

I rushed into one of the guard's rooms and looked in their closets to see about five swords inside. I grabbed one of them and strapped it to my waist while putting a chain mail on and a breastplate on. No, it did not have the Montague symbol on it, but it was good enough. Quickly, I took off of the room and towards the downstairs.

Suddenly, guards filled in the entrance hall of the castle, scanning the area. One of them spotted me and ran towards me, his sword in hand but I glared at him and soon, we were in a sword battle.

_I have to hurry! I have to help Romeo!_

I managed to knock the sword out of the guard's hand and kick him off me with my foot, making him fall backwards and knock down some other guards that were trying to help him. Smirking at this, I ran past them and towards the king's study. Just as I ran around the corner, a stream of guards blocked my way with a bow and arrow in hand.

My sword in hand, I looked at them from front and over my shoulder, knowing I couldn't escape.

"Drop your sword, NOW!" The guard ordered me, giving me a cautious look as I only glared back at him.

"I don't think he needs too."

_Is that-_

I turned around to see no other than Juliet in her armor and sword, Curio and Francisco behind her with weapons in hand; ready to attack.

"Juliet!" I said with shock but joy until the guards turned towards them, for they knew it was Juliet's doing for all that's happening.

"Attack!"

The guards let out a cry before charging towards the three quickly. Juliet frowned and steadied her sword before charging at one and took them down, one by one. Francisco shot half of them with swift arrows, including the ones behind me and Curio cut them down with his axe.

Not a second later, they were all defeated. Juliet sheathed her sword quickly and looked over at me.

"Benvolio! Lead us to Lord Montague!"

I nodded with determination before pointing them in the direction. "This way!" I replied and we then ran down the hall to where Lord Montague was waiting for us.

**XXXX**

**Kazu P.O.V.**

Doing another guard break, Mercutio and I, stood a few feet from one another, panting heavily and sweat on our brows. My cloak was cut and ripped by Mercutio, who did land a blow on me on my right side. The wound was deep and I was bleeding greatly, but I tried to ignore it.

"Why do you protect them? Why do you protect the enemy?"

"Because that enemy is suppose to be the ruler of Neo-Verona. The Montague's killed Juliet's family and for that, it must be revenged." I answered between panted breaths, my wound draining the life from me but I held on.

However, I did inflict damage on Mercutio. I hit his head with the hilt of my sword, a stream of blood trailing over his right eye as he glared hard upon me. Though my sword was lowered, I watched Mercutio with a cautious gaze.

Mercutio chuckled at my previous answer. "Just because you have your empire trying to overthrow Lord Montague, doesn't mean that they will succeed. Soon, we will kill everyone of the Capulet until only one will stand."

"I fight so that people like you won't destroy Neo-Verona with its evil mind and wicked persuasion. Maybe that's why you're alone."

"SHUT UP!" He yelled before steadying his weapon in the air, about to do a head strike but I raised my sword horizontally to block the sudden attack.

My feet slide backwards at the impact as I locked my gaze onto Mercutio's. Like I predicted, he became very angry at my comment and started coming at me with such aggressive force that I didn't expect from him.

I then glanced around to see if there was anything I use against Mercutio but that was until I looked up at the small bridge that I saw Benvolio guiding Juliet, Francisco and Curio to Lord Montague's hold.

Benvolio must have spotted me because he stopping running and went to the side of the bridge to see me fighting against Mercutio.

"Kazu!" He called out to me as I deflected another attack from Mercutio before looking up at my lover.

"Benvolio! Get Juliet to Lord Montague now!" I yell back to him, seeing that Juliet had nodded and started going in the direction needed with Curio and Francisco.

Without noticing, Mercutio cuts me across my back with his sword. I gasp sharply in pain, turning around to block attack that soon became weak when Mercutio managed to get the sword out of my hand and it landed a few feet away from us.

"Do you honestly think you were able to win?" Mercutio stated as I stumbled on one knee because of the injury on my back.

He smirked and then punched me hard across the cheek, almost making me stumble but I managed to straighten myself. I panted heavily because of my weakened state as I watched Mercutio point the tip of his sword to my throat.

"So, do you surrender?" Mercutio asked me as I stare at him with a cold glare.

To his question, I only smirked evilly. "Go to hell." I answered weakly as I watched his smirk turn into a frown.

"Gladly." Mercutio replied with a dark, almost sadistic smile on his face and I only bowed my head.

_Tybalt…Benvolio…I'm sorry._

In a flash, someone appeared in front me and pulled me close until I heard a pained gasp from their lips. My eyes widened in shock when I saw that Mercutio had plunged his sword through Benvolio's back and I looked down to see the tip of the sword showing out of his stomach.

Shocked as I was, Mercutio pulled the sword out of the blond and watched. I felt Benvolio put all his weight on me as he shifted so his back was against my chest and coughed out blood. I stared with fear, complete fear as Benvolio looked up at me with a light smile.

"Hey…Kazu."

"Why? Why did you do that? Benvolio!" I asked, almost breaking down as I watched my lover raise his hand up to the bloody hole that was created.

"I didn't…want my love to die…so I saved you…just as you saved me…" Benvolio's voice was soft and hoarse.

"I want you to know…that I love you… no matter what people say…you will always be my guardian angel, Kazu…" He tries to tell me as he closes his eyes and coughs out more blood and I put my hand over the wound to stop the blood.

"Benvolio, I love you too! Stay with me! Please!"

"And tell Romeo…that him and Juliet, will become great rulers of Neo-Verona…" Benvolio whispers to me until his eyes close shut and his arm goes limp to his side.

I looked at Benvolio worriedly when I realized he wasn't breathing. Raising a shaky hand to his face, I tilted his head so it was resting on my shoulder.

"Benvolio…" I sobbed out as tears flowed down my cheeks and I closed my eyes, hugging Benvolio close to me.

Mercutio watched with shock as I help Benvolio close to me. I tried to get myself together and place him down on the ground gently before I snatched the sword that was disarmed from me and looked at Mercutio with a murderous look.

"You…you son of a bitch!" I cried as I charged at Mercutio and plunged the sword through him.

Fresh tears were formed while I did this and I looked up to see Mercutio staring at me. Once I pulled away with my sword, I watched Mercutio starting to laugh loudly as he stumbled to the ground. Blood was coating his fingers as he held the wound tenderly and I watched him silently.

"I was the son of a bitch." Mercutio gasped out to me before he fell backwards.

I looked at the blood-coated sword and quickly dropped it like I was being burned. Slowly, I walked to Benvolio's body and sat down so his head rested on my lap. Brushing a bang of blond hair from his face, I let out some tears as I looked over at Mercutio's body and then up at the sky.

_I'm sorry Tybalt, but I can't be here alone._

Making my decision, I reached over to take a hold of the swords hilt and position the blade to point at my heart. I chanted a quick prayer to myself and made sure that what I thought of Benvolio was true.

"I'm right behind you, Benvolio. Just wait for me."

**XXXX**

**Romeo P.O.V.**

"Romeo, if you don't want to do this-"

"No…I want to Tybalt. We'll do it together."

Finally, after all that Tybalt and me have been through and the obstacles we had to take, we were finally standing in front of my father's courtroom where I knew he would be.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed the twin doors of the Montague open and stepped into the enormous room where everything was on the line. I looked up to see my father on his throne, watching me with those dark blue eyes that held hatred. I stood where I was silently while Tybalt stood beside me.

"So…you have come, my son. I see that you are still alive. Somehow, I knew that you wouldn't die, but at the same time, I wish it did happen." My father spoke deeply as he stood up, his long drape flowing behind him and the golden crown that made him archduke on his head of long, blue hair.

However, I wasn't frightened. "Lord Montague, as prince of Neo-Verona, I order you to surrender." I commanded as I pulled my sword out and pointed at the man I called father.

Father glared at me coldly and then looked over at Tybalt. He studied him for a moment until he chuckled.

"This is the man, whose mother I banished long ago. She was of no use to me and no right along side my throne. I banished her when she bared you, known as Tybalt. I'm shocked that two of my sons, ones that have the same blood as I, are not only lovers but also are going against me for my throne. How remarkable this is indeed!" Father proclaimed with astonishment but I could see the anger flaring in his eyes.

Tybalt growled under his breath before taking his cloak off to reveal a sleeveless, black shirt and pants.

"Ever since that day, I never liked the Montague's. I thought they were nothing but people who wanted power. Then again, that's what you are. All you care about is the law and the power you make, but you do not see the pain that the people of Neo-Verona are suffering!" Tybalt shouted at father with pure anger.

"And you coming here, putting this parade and killing my guards is actually the solution? Oh no, it just the wood to the burning the fire that spreads through the city. Without me, this city would fall! Without me, Neo-Verona will be nothing but ruins above the clouds!" Father yelled as he stood up and pulled out his master sword; pointing it to us.

"I am the seed to Neo-Verona! I'm the reason it even exists!"

"You're the reason why everyone is dying! Just like you aren't feeding all those innocent people food! They are dying because you won't help them! How can you be the seed of Neo-Verona, when you're just the bird that plucks them away?" I say to him as I walk towards my father, Tybalt keeping a close eye on me.

"If that's how you think, then let's just see who truly is the bad seed to Neo-Verona!" He tells me until the presses a black that was in the floor and suddenly; an army of knights comes into the room.

Tybalt rushes towards me so we're back to back as the knight's circle us like prey. I look around us to see how many there were and there were indeed many. I saw father smirk evilly at me as he was in the mist of the army.

"Kill them both! Show them no mercy!"

I growl in anger at my father's cowardly ways while Tybalt frowned deeply.

"Romeo…I think it's time you saved your own ass."

I smirked at my lovers remark as I steadied my sword. "I'll save your ass too when your in trouble, Tybalt. Guarantee on that."

With that being said, Tybalt and I went into battle.

**XXXX**

**Juliet P.O.V.**

Francisco, Curio and I rushed towards Lord Montague's courtroom when we heard almost a war going on inside. We stopped outside of it to listen and I recognized Romeo's voice. Tybalt saved him!

"We must help Romeo!" I said to my companions and was about to go in, but Curio grabbed a hold of my arm and I turned to look up at the brunette.

"What? Why are you holding me back?"

"We have to wait."

"What do you mean we have to wait?"

Suddenly, the walls were knocked down and an ocean of my men came in. They all turned to me with weapons and determined looks on their faces. I smiled in relief as one of the men stepped up and bowed to me.

"We are ready for battle, Lady Juliet!" He said as the other men cheered in agreement, making me smile all the more.

I drew my sword and raised it high before I pointed to the doors of Lord Montague.

"Charge!"

Being said that, the men broke through the doors and started battle with the Montague knights.

The three of us rushed in and I ran over to Romeo, who had cut a knight down and looked up to see me with shocked teal eyes.

"Juliet!" He said with joy as I hugged him real quick with a determined smile.

"You think I was going to let you fight them on your own? Besides, we're in this together just like you and Tybalt are one. Now you go defeat Lord Montague and I'll cover ya!" I tell Romeo, who stares at me with shock but nods with a smile before he rushes through the crowds of knights, knocking some down as he did so.

Defeating a knight one by one, I looked over to see Lord Montague and Romeo standing in front of each other's. I saw them say some words until they steadied their swords and started to sword fight. Looking back, I blocked a Montague knight's attack before slashing him across the stomach and going to fight another one.

Curio hit some knights in the head with his axe while Francisco shot some down with his arrows.

When I looked back to check on Romeo and Lord Montague, I noticed that there was blood seeping through his right side and shoulder. Lord Montague had a satisfied grin on his face as he did a series attacks with attacks and Romeo blocked each one with a shaky hand. I looked around quickly for Tybalt, and as expected, he was one step ahead of me.

As I look around, I saw that the Montague's were falling and the Capulet were once again winning the battle. I smiled at this when I felt an arm around my neck and a blade against my throat. Gasping for help, I watched as all my allies stopped their battles and stared in shock at who it was.

"Put down your sword, Romeo or I'll kill this girl. Either way, both of you deserves to die."

**XXXX**

**Tybalt P.O.V.**

Just as I was about to help Romeo, silence met our ears and I looked over to see that the one person I didn't expect was holding down Juliet.

I was only a few feet away from Juliet as I growled under my breath. "Takeshi! What the hell are you doing?"

"I think I have every right to do this." Almost half his face was covered in blood, his clothes were slightly torn and voice was harsh.

Juliet tried to gasp for breath as Takeshi tightened his grip. I looked over to see that Romeo was also watching until Lord Montague slashed across his stomach and pushed him down with his foot.

Quickly, I ran towards the two but stopped when I saw that Lord Montague had his foot on Romeo's breastplate and the tip of his sword at my lover's throat.

_Damn it._

Two people's fates were on the line.

If Juliet were to die, then there would be no heir to the throne of Capulet and rebuild Neo-Verona.

Then, if Romeo were to die, then Lord Montague would easily defeat us without his son. Even though Juliet could defeat him, no one wanted the sorrow of losing Romeo, including me.

"Give us Juliet, and you can keep your precious brother, Tybalt. All is fair, everyone's happy and we will speak none of this." Takeshi offered as his sword was stilled pressed against Juliet's throat, her cooper eyes looking at me with slight fear.

My hands curled into tight fists around my twin swords as I glared at Takeshi and then at Romeo, who looked up at me.

"Don't do it! They'll kill us both either way!" Romeo warned me, my eyes widened at the thought of that as Takeshi growled in frustration.

"Come on Tybalt! You know we've been friends for a long time. Trust me on this when I say that we won't harm Juliet." He tells me sternly while keeping his grip on Juliet as I look at him curiously.

"You should listen to him." Lord Montague says from behind me as I look at him over my shoulder and then back at Takeshi.

Over Takeshi's shoulder, I could see Francisco sneaking behind him, as if planning something and I only agreed. Instead, I readied myself and held both my twin swords.

Something must have clicked, because Takeshi noticed something in my stance and only frowned.

"Is that what you want then? Death upon two who are important to you, Tybalt? Well, you've token the life of someone I hold dearly, not let us take the ones who are close to you!"

As if lightning struck, I drew my sword and turned to see Lord Montague about to strike Romeo but I threw the dagger at him, which hit his throat. Then, I quickly threw my dagger at Takeshi as soon as Francisco stuck the tip of his arrow in the back of Takeshi's neck, the dagger hitting Takeshi's heart.

Juliet gasped for breath but straightened up quickly to see Lord Montague had fallen. She slowly walked over to the fallen archduke, who lay there with dead eyes. Then, Juliet reached down and closed the king's eyes before turning to me. Romeo stood up as well and looked at our father body quietly.

"Thank you, Tybalt. For saving us."

I stared at Romeo, who said this and looked to see that Juliet was going to say the same thing but nodded in agreement. Calmly, I walked over and pulled the dagger from the dead archduke's throat and sheathed it back.

After that, I turn to Juliet. "Do what you have to do." I say to her softly before she nodded and turned to face the others.

There were a few Montague men, but they knew that they were defeated for Lord Montague was dead and the Capulet would now rule over Neo-Verona.

"Lord Montague is now dead. It is not a vengence, but to change Neo-Verona into the peaceful world it once was. The Capulet will now be ruler of this land and Romeo will also help change it." Juliet announced proudly before turning to look at Romeo, who stared at her with shock before walking towards her.

Juliet smiled proudly at Romeo and he couldn't help but do the same as I walked over to stand with Curio and Francisco.

Romeo and Juliet looked at one another and nodded before drawing their swords; raising them high in the air.

"FOR NEO-VERONA!"

"For Neo-Verona!"

**XXXX**

**Romeo P.O.V.**

~_**Three Months Later~**_

"You can't catch me Antonio!"

"Well see about that!"

I watched as Antonio was chasing two little girls around in the big back yard garden of the now Capulet palace. Everything was rebuilt the Capulet way, the citizens of Neo-Verona got their food back, the laws were fairer and Montague was no more.

Then, I walked towards the cemetery to see two tombstones side by side.

**Benvolio: A true friend, lover and warrior. You will always be remembered of your heroic deeds that helped Neo-Verona see the true meaning of peace and love. **

**Kazu: A might and loyal warrior and friend of the Capulet empire, we will remember you for your deeds and pride that you have shown. May you and your lover rest in peace together in heaven.**

"Benvolio…I will dearly miss you my friend. You know I will always come to visit you now and again. Rest in peace my friend and to you too, Kazu." I say to my friends with a sad smile before placing Irises on each other their tombstones.

I did place two more on another pair of tombstones. Even though they were the enemy, it didn't feel right to just leave them there. So I placed a flower on Mercutio and Takeshi's grave.

Tybalt walked over to me and looked down at our friend's graves. He touched Kazu's tombstone with a sad smile.

"At least, their together." Tybalt says softly and I nod in agreement.

"Yeah. They won't be alone anymore. Nothing to tear them apart." I added before Tybalt took my hand in his own as we stood their a bit longer before we walked back to the castle.

On our way there, I saw Juliet and Hermione walking towards our direction. I smiled at Juliet, who sent me one as well as we approached each other.

"We found a whole stock of cash that we found in one of the hidden chambers. Can you believe what we can do with that money?" Juliet tells me with awe while Hermione giggles at her amazement.

I smiled cheerfully at Juliet. "I'm sure you'll know what to do, Lady Capulet." I replied, making Juliet blush in embarrassment and we all couldn't help but laugh.

"Um…Romeo, you remember Hermione. Um…she's my girlfriend." Juliet blushed even more as well as Hermione when Tybalt and me stared at them with shock.

However, the two of us just chuckled at them.

"Congratulations, Juliet. I'm glad you found some happiness in your life." Tybalt assured Juliet, who stared at him with shock but quickly smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad I did too." Juliet said back, giving Hermione a gentle smile before they said their goodbyes and walked off.

"Tybalt, I'll always make you happy right?" I asked my lover, who looked down at me before pulling me into a warm embrace.

"You are my happiness, my joy and my heart Romeo. I'll love you until the day we die." Tybalt says to me seriously, making me blush and smile before I pulled him into a sweet kiss.

"I love you too, Tybalt. Forever and always."

**THE END.**


End file.
